


Onun Yerine Geçebilir Miyim?

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby!hunhan, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 37,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo, Jongin ve kendinin ilk çocuğuna hamileyken diğeri bir kaza geçirmişti. Ne yapacağını bilemiyordu çünkü hayatta en önemli dayanağını kaybetmişti. Kyungsoo’nun gidecek bir yeri yoktu ama onlarla kalmasını öneren arkadaşı Junmyeon’la yeniden barıştırılmıştı. Yıllar sonra oğlu iki yaşına girdiğinde, eski kocasına çok benzeyen genç bir adamla tanışmıştı. Genç adam çalıştığı kafeyi işletiyordu ama büyük gözlü adamın onu fark etmesi aylar almıştı. Kyungsoo kalbini aşka kapattığını düşünürken bu adam hayatında belirmişti birden bire. Kyungsoo onu hayatına kabul edecek mi? Gizliden Kyungsoo’ya âşık olan en yakın arkadaşı Junmyeon ne yapacaktı?





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Be The Replacement?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516590) by -xoxokaisoo. 

Lise sevgilileri herkesin hayali olan beraber bir aile kuruyorlardı. İlk aşkıyla evlenmek her erkek ya da kızın hayalidir. Bu Kyungsoo’nun da istediği bir şeydi. Sınıf arkadaşı, sıra arkadaşı ve aynı zamanda uzun zamandır yanık olduğu aşkıyla evlenmek hayatından verdiği en iyi kararlardan biriydi. Ama kader bir takım kişilere her zaman çok zalim olmuştur. Bazıları Tanrı’nın sınavına tabi olurlardı ama bazıları cezalarıyla karşılaşırlardı. Ama Kyungsoo için o Tanrı’nın sınavıyla karşılaştı. _Kyungsoo ilk aşkını sonsuza kadar kaybetmişti._

**Mart 2007: **

Kyungsoo bedeninin etrafındaki cekete daha sıkı sarındı. Martın başıydı ve kış sona eriyordu. Ama Kyungsoo beklediği kadar soğuk olmamasına memnundu. İlkbahar her zaman yılın en sevdiği mevsimiydi. Annesinin aşk çiçeklerinin ilkbaharda açtığını söylemesine her zaman inanmıştı. Kyungsoo hiç romantik birisi olmamıştı ama yerel parklarda çiçeklerin açmasını izlemeyi seviyordu. Her zaman hayallerinin adamının ilkbaharda geleceğini umut ederdi. Randevulara çıkacaklar, Milli Parklarda gezecekler, doğa annenin yıla verdiği en güzel hediyeye hayran kalacaklardı. Kyungsoo düşüncelerine kıkırdadı çünkü hey, kim olağandışı bir şekilde kocaman gözleri olan biriyle çıkmak isterdi ki? Ve ona hiçbir erkeğin âşık olmayacağını biliyordu.

Kyungsoo düşüncelerinde o kadar kaybolmuştu ki ona doğru gelen esmer çocuğu fark etmemişti. Çocuğun başına çarparak poposunun üzerine düşmüştü. Çocuk ona yardım etmek ister gibi elini uzatmıştı. “Üzgünüm. Önüme bakmıyordum.” Kyungsoo tekrar tekrar söylüyordu.

Çocuk kıkırdadı. “Hayır. Sorun değil. Ben de önüme bakmıyordum. Görüşürüz.” Çocuk saçlarını karıştırarak yoluna devam etmişti.

_Kyungsoo asla ilk görüşte aşka inanmamıştı. Ama bugün inanmaya çalışacağına karar vermişti. Çünkü 16 yıllık hayatında, bu kadar yakışıklı biriyle hiç karşılaşmamıştı. Belki de İlkbahar bu çocukla daha da iyi olacaktı._

**Mayıs 2007: **

İlkbahar sona geliyordu ve Kyungsoo adının Kim Jongin olduğunu öğrendiği esmer çocuğa yaklaşma cesaretini kendinde bulamıyordu. Kyungsoo her zaman korkak olmuştu. Ama bu sefer, şansının parmaklarının arasından kayıp gitmesine izin vermeyecekti. Kyungsoo’nun amacı Jongin’in arkadaşı olabilmekti (en azından bunu yapabilirdi) ve belki yaz tatili beraber geçirirlerdi. Kyungsoo hayatı boyunca yaz tatillerini çocukluk arkadaşı Junmyeon’la geçirmişti ve bu yaz yeni arkadaşları Baekhyun’la birlikte olacaklardı. Ve belki de Jongin’e yazı onunla geçirmesini sorabilirdi.

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’un yan tarafta olan( bu ne kadar yakın olduklarını açıklıyordu) evine gitti ve kapıyı çaldı. Junmyeon kapıyı açarak arkadaşının girmesine izin verdi. Kyungsoo diğerinin yatağına kurulmuştu.

“Ee, nasıl gidiyor Soo?” Junmyeon kitabına yazmaya devam ederken sordu.

“Sanırım yardımına ihtiyacım var hyung.” dedi Kyungsoo.

“Oh tabii. Neyde yardıma ihtiyacın var?” Junmyeon kalemini masaya koyarken sordu ve tüm dikkatini Kyungsoo’ya verdi.

“Sınıftaki şu çocuğa aşığım. İlk görüşte aşktı. Ve ona yaz tatilini benimle geçirmesini soracağım.” Kyungsoo yanakları kızararak sordu.

“Ee, bana gay olduğunu söylüyorsun, değil mi?” Junmyeon farazi bir şekilde sordu.

“Mmhmmm. Sinirlendin mi hyung?” Kyungsoo, Junmyeon onu odasından kovarsa diye kapıya doğru gitti.

“Gerçekten değil… Ee, şu âşık olduğun çocuk hakkında bana daha fazla bahset.” Junmyeon sormaya devam etti.

En yakın arkadaşının ondan iğrenmediğini anladığında Kyungsoo’nun gözleri neşeyle parladı. Junmyeon’a Jongin hakkında her şeyi anlattı ve büyük olan şu Jongin denen çocuğa ne zaman ve nasıl yaklaşacağını ona söyledi.

**Temmuz 2007: **

Yaz tatiline bir hafta kala Kyungsoo, Jongin’e tatili onunla geçirmesini sormak için tüm cesaretini toplamıştı. Okuldan sonra okul çantasını toplamakla biraz zaman kazanmaya çalışmıştı çünkü Jongin her zaman sınıftan en son ayrılandı. Esmer çocuğun arkadaşlarının gittiğini görünce Kyungsoo diğerinin yanına yaklaştı.

Kyungsoo diğerinin dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi. Jongin dudaklarındaki güzel gülümsemesiyle ona baktı. “Oh merhaba. Kyungsoo, değil mi?” Jongin sordu.

“E-evet.” Kyungsoo kekeledi. Kekelediği için içinden kendine kızıyordu çünkü platoniğine ulaşmada birinci kural; asla kekelemeydi.

“Sana nasıl yardım edebilirim?” Jongin eşyalarını toplayıp yerinden kalkarken sordu.

“Yaz tatili boyunca beraber bir proje yapabilir miyiz diye düşünüyordum.” Kyungsoo birden söyleyiverdi. ‘Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirsin Do Kyungsoo?! Ona yaz tatilini beraber geçirmeyi teklif edecektin, proje yapmayı değil.’

“Şu gelecek Biyoloji projesini diyorsun, değil mi?” Jongin sordu.

“E-evet. Baekhyun başka biriyle yapıyor ve benim yapacak kimsem yok. Eğer sende istersen,” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir şekilde sordu.

“Oh, tabii olur! Arkadaşlarım çoktan eş oldular. O yüzden bende boşum.” Jongin söyledi.

_O günden sonra, Kyungsoo aşkın gerçekten İlkbaharda çiçek açtığını düşünmüştü._

**Ağustos’tan Kasım’a kadar 2007:**

Eğer Kyungsoo Jongin’le o projeyi yapmayı teklif etmeseydi, yaz tatilini beraber geçiremeyeceklerdi. Kyungsoo yaz tatilini Junmyeon’dan başkasıyla geçirmenin asla bu kadar heyecanlı olacağını düşünmemişti. Aslında, Junmyeon'la takılmaktan daha heyecanlıydı. Kyungsoo bazen projelerini yapmak için Jongin’in evine gidiyordu ve diğer zamanlarda Jongin’in ona aldığı video oyunlarını oynuyorlardı.

Ama bazen Kyungsoo en yakın arkadaşı Junmyeon’u özlediğini fark ediyordu. Projeyi bitirdiklerinde Kyungsoo, Jongin’e yeni bulduğu arkadaşıyla artık zaman geçiremeyeceğini çünkü Busan’a gideceğini söylemişti. Onun tarafından bir yalandı çünkü Kyungsoo Junmyeon’u görmeyi gerçekten çok istiyordu. Jongin çok etkilenmiş görünmüyordu o yüzden Kyungsoo’ya inandı.

_O zaman Jongin yeni bulduğu arkadaşına arkadaşlıktan öte fakat sevgililerin paylaştıkları bir şeyler hissetmeye başladığını fark etmişti._

**********************

Kyungsoo o hafta Junmyeon’la buluştuğunda Jongin’den başka bir şey düşünemez olmuştu. Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşı için içten bir şekilde mutlu olduğunu kabul etmişti. Kyungsoo yabancılara açılmaktan her zaman korkmuştu çünkü olağandışı büyük gözlerinden dolayı alay ediliyordu. Bu âşık olduğu Jongin denen çocuk Kyungsoo’yu olduğu gibi kabul eden birkaç kişiden biri olacaktı muhtemelen. Jongin hakkında konuşurken Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinin nasıl parladığını fark ettiği ilk zamandı ve ‘Benim hakkında konuşurken de Kyungsoo böyle görünüyor mudur?’ diye düşünmekten kendisini alamamıştı.

Kyungsoo’yla haftayı beraber geçirdikten sonra Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun kalbinde asla bir numaralı kişi olamayacağını fark etmişti; ailesinden sonra tabii ki. Junmyeon yerine geçilmiş hissediyordu. O zaman Kyungsoo’ya hissettiklerinin aşk olup olmadığını sorgulamıştı.

_Aynı gece Junmyeon_ _aslında en yakın arkadaşına âşık olduğunun sonucuna varmıştı. Ama kendisini asla Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisi olarak göremiyordu. Hem de hiç._

**Aralık 2007:**

Noel’i ilk kez ailesi, komşuları, arkadaşları ve Junmyeon’dan başka biriyle geçireceğini anladığında, Kyungsoo Noel’i evinin rahatlığının dışında geçirmeye karar vermişti. Jongin’in de aynı fikirde olması onu şaşırtmıştı. Ama Jongin _ona söylemesi gereken önemli bir şey olduğunu ve Kyungsoo’nun güzelce giyinmesini çünkü Noel’i kimsenin daha önce olmadığı bir yerde geçireceklerini söylemişti._

Kyungsoo akşam 9’da evden elinde yemek kutusuyla çıktı ve onu sıcak tutacak yeterli ceket ve ekipmanı giydiğinden emin olmuştu. Jongin ve onun evi arasındaki parka gitmeye başladı. Jongin’in karı kazmak için bir şey kullandığını görünce kalp şekilli gülümsemesi belirmişti. Kyungsoo genç olanın yanına yavaşça yaklaştı ve omzuna dokundu.

“Hey, ne yapıyorsun?” Kyungsoo sorduğunda Jongin yerinden zıplamıştı.

“Hiçbir şey.” Jongin basitçe cevapladı.

“Eminim hiçbir şey değildir. Bir şey saklıyorsun.” Kyungsoo dudak büktü.

Jongin kenara çekildi ve yaptığı şeyi gösterdi. Pekâlâ, pek bir şey yoktu. İki kardan adam yan yana ve el ele tutuşmuş şekilde duruyordu. Biri diğerinden kısaydı ve gözleri kocamanken diğeri ondan uzundu. Onların altında da ‘Jongin ve Kyungsoo sonsuza kadar beraber’ yazıyordu ve kocaman bir kalp şeklinin içindeydi. Çizim abartıdan uzaktı ama Kyungsoo’nun kalbini hızlandırmaya yetmişti.

İkili bir sıraya oturarak akla gelen her şeyden konuşmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo aptal bir proje yüzünden arkadaş olmalarının komik olmasından tekrar tekrar bahsetmişti. Saat gece yarısına ulaşmadan hemen önce Jongin konuşmayı bırakarak Kyungsoo’nun soğuktan donan ellerini tutmuştu. Kyungsoo birleşmiş parmaklarına bakarak Jongin’in ellerinin sıcaklığını kendi teninin emmesinden zevk almıştı.

Hareket ani ve beklenmedikti ama Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya yaklaşarak dudaklarını Kyungsoo’nunkilere bastırmıştı. Kyungsoo anında tadını çıkarmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Yumuşak ve kalın dudaklar kendi dudakları üzerinde hareket ediyordu. Kyungsoo anın tadını iyice çıkarmak için gözlerini kapatması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu.

Jongin sonunda geri çekildiğinde alınlarını birbirine yaslayarak fısıldadı. “Mutlu Noeller. Seni seviyorum Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo itiraftan dolayı şok olmuştu ama en azından fısıldamayı başarmıştı. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Bu Jongin’in duyması için yeterince yüksek sesliydi.

_Ve o zamandan sonra Kyungsoo Jongin’in bedeninin sıcaklığının teninde kaybolmasının dünyadaki en iyi hislerden biri olduğuna karar vermişti._


	2. 2.Bölüm

**Ocak 2008:**

Kyungsoo’nun 17.inci doğum günü en çok sevdiği kişiyle geçirdiği ilk doğum günüydü. Jongin’le karşılaşana kadar hayatında böyle bir mutluluk tatmamıştı. Kış tatillerinin çoğunu beraber geçirmişlerdi. Kardan adam yaparak, kayak merkezine giderek. Yaptıkları her şeyi listelemişlerdi. Ama yapamadıkları bir şey vardı o da sarılmak ve el ele tutuşmaktı. Kyungsoo hala kısa boylu olana sarılmak ya da elini tutmak için izin isteyen Jongin’le el ele tutuşmak için inanılmaz derecede utanıyordu. Bu asla Jongin’i rahatsız etmiyordu çünkü Kyungsoo’nun utangaç yanını inanılmaz derecede hayran olunası buluyordu.

Kyungsoo o gün altıncı defa kendini manga satan dükkânın önünde bulmuştu. Jongin’in doğum günü geliyordu (onunkinden iki gün sonraydı) ve henüz bir şey hazırlamamıştı. Kyungsoo hem Junmyeon'a hem de Baekhyun’a Jongin’e hediye seçmesinde ona katılması için yalvarmıştı ama Kyungsoo’nun ikilemine yardım edecek kadar boş vakitleri yoktu.

“Oh merhaba!” Satış görevlisi onu selamlamıştı. “Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim efendim?” Kibarca sordu.

“Umm… uh… Sevgilim için doğum günü hediyesi bakıyorum.” Kyungsoo sessizce cevapladı.

“Tamam! Bu taraftan gelin. İlgilendiği bir manga türü var mı?” diye sordu.

“Emin değilim ama onları okumayı seviyor.” Kyungsoo basitçe cevapladı, gözleri raflardaki kitaplarda geziniyordu.

Kadın başıyla onayladı ve farklı manga koleksiyonlardan ürünlere bakmaya başladı. En popüler yazarları, en çok okunanları ve yeni yazarlarında yazdığı en son çıkan mangaları çıkardı. Kyungsoo hangisini alması gerektiğini düşünerek kitapları karıştırdı. İçgüdülerini takip ederek en çok okunanlardan birkaç tanesini aldı.

**********************

Kyungsoo’nun doğum günü gelmişti ve Jongin beklediğinden erken çıkmıştı evden. Bir nedenden dolayıydı: büyük olana henüz bir hediye almamıştı. Jongin hediye olarak verebileceği ya da bir sevgiliden beklenen farklı hediyelere hayranlıkla bakarak şehirde dolanıyordu. Jongin, Kyungsoo hakkında tek bir şey biliyordu. O da yemek yapmayı sevdiğiydi. Kyungsoo’ya bir yemek kitabı almak istemişti ama bu romantik değil sıkıcı olurdu. Jongin, Kyungsoo için yemek yapmayı düşünmüştü ama bu fikirden vazgeçti çünkü bu iyi bir şey değildi ve bir keresinde yapmayı denediğinde mutfak yanıyordu neredeyse. O anda bir kuyumcunun önünden geçerken çift olduklarını belirten bir şeyleri olmadığını fark etmişti.

Jongin yüzükleri ceketinin cebine atarak kuyumcudan çıktı. Onun için Dünya anlamına gelen birisine verilebilecek en iyi hediyeyi aldığını düşünerek kendi kendine gülümsedi. Do’ların kapısının önüne vardığında Kyungsoo’dan biraz daha uzun birisinin elinde hediye paketiyle kapıda Kyungsoo’yla beklediğini gördü. Ne kadar yakın olduklarını gördüğünde Jongin’in kalbi sıkışmıştı. Jongin merdivenleri çıktı ve Kyungsoo’nun sesi sevgilisini görünce artmıştı.

“Jonginnie! Gelmişsin!” Kyungsoo, Jongin’e sıkıca sarılarak bağırdı.

Kyungsoo, en yakın arkadaşının garip bir pozisyonda olduğunu fark edince Jongin’i bırakmıştı. “Oh! Junmyeon hyung! Bu Jongin, sevgilim.” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in elini sıkıca tutarken utanarak tanıttı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un önünde eğildi. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

“Umm… Sanırım gidip siz iki aşk kuşunu yalnız bırakmalıyım.” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun omzunu okşayarak söyledi. “İyi ki doğdun Soo.” Gözleri parlayarak fısıldadı, Jongin bunu fark etmemişti.

“Ee, nerede kalmıştık?” Jongin elini Kyungsoo’ya uzattı ve Jongin’in planladığı doğum günü kutlamasına yol almaya başladılar.

**Mart 2008: **

Bahar yine gelmişti ve Kyungsoo, Jongin’in kollarında titremişti. Hafta sonuydu ve birbirlerinin evinde yatıya kalmanın en iyi şey olduğuna karar vermişlerdi. Kyungsoo’nun ailesi hafta sonu için şehir dışındaydılar ve çift tüm günü yatakta sarılarak ve film izleyerek geçirmek için değerlendirmişti. Asıl plan Junmyeon’un hafta sonu Kyungsoo’ya eşlik etmesiydi ama genç olan ailesine sevgilisin onunla ilgileneceğini açıklamıştı.

Kyungsoo sabah güneşinin sevgilisinin yüzüne vurmasını hayranlıkla izliyordu. Onların aslında birlikte olmaları şaşırtıyordu. Kyungsoo her zaman bunun karşılıksız bir sevgi olacağını düşünüyordu. Jongin güneş ışınlarını yüzünde hissedince uykusunda kıpırdandı. Bir gözünü açtığında Kyungsoo’nun ona bakarak kıkırdadığını gördü.

Jongin, Kyungsoo’yu uykulu, boğuk sesiyle selamladı. “Günaydın bebeğim.”

“Günaydın Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo cevap verdi.

Jongin’in sabahları Kyungsoo’nun hayran olunası göründüğünü düşünüyordu. İçine ne kaçtı bilmiyordu ama Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya doğru eğilerek dudaklarını büyük olanınkilerle buluşturdu. Jongin dudaklarının arasına girmeyi başardığında, kolunu Kyungsoo’nun beline doladı. Jongin yanlarını sıktırdığında Kyungsoo öpücüğün içine inledi. Jongin, Kyungsoo’yu kendine çekip ereksiyonlarını birbirine sürttüğünde duygular hızla alevlenmişti.

Ama ilk karşılaştığından beri Jongin’in en çok nefret ettiği biri vardı. Jongin pantolonlarını çıkaracağı zaman Junmyeon kapıyı pat diye açmıştı. Junmyeon önündeki sahneyi görünce kızardı ve özür dileyerek oradan kaçtı hemen. Kyungsoo hızla kıyafetlerini giyerek en yakın arkadaşını karşılamaya oturma odasına gitti.

_‘O zaman Jongin’in, Junmyeon’dan düşündüğünden daha çok nefret ettiğini anladığı zamandı.’_

**Kasım 2008: **

Jongin her zaman kıştan nefret ederdi. Ama o sezonda aşkı öğrenmişti çünkü sevgilisiyle kışı geçirmek inanılmaz derecede harikaydı… Kış geldiğinde sevgilisiyle yapacak çok şeyleri oluyordu. Kardan adam yapıyorlardı, kartopu savaşı yapıyorlardı ve birbirlerinin kollarında sıcaklıklarına sarılarak oturuyorlardı.

Jongin bugün Kyungsoo’nun en sevdiği çiçekleri almıştı. Karanfil. Kutlama anlamına gelmesine rağmen, Jongin’e göre karanfil Kyungsoo’nun masumluğu ve saflığı anlamına geliyordu. Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun kapısına giderken en sevdiği melodiyi mırıldanıyordu. Kapının açık olduğunu gördüğünde gülümsedi. Kyungsoo onun gelmesini bekliyormuş gibi hissettirmişti.

Ama Kyungsoo’nun evden _onunla _çıktığını gördüğünde gülümsemesi solmuştu. Kim Junmyeon. Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun en yakın arkadaşım dediği çocuktan nefret ettiğini kabul etmeliydi. Joonmyun’un Kyungsoo’ya bakışından Jongin büyük olanın diğerine bir şey hissettiğini anlamıştı. Jongin kısa nefesler alıyordu –sakinleşmesi için yaptığı bir girişimdi. Her zaman sevgilisine karşı aşırı korumacı olmamasını hatırlatırdı.

Ama bir hareket bütün duvarlarını yıkmıştı. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’yu dudaklarından öpmek için eğilmişti. Jongin karanfilleri çöpe fırlattı ve ikiliye yöneldi hırsla. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarından geri çekilmişti. Bir yanı Junmyeon’un, Kyungsoo’yu alnından öptüğü düşünmesini istemesine rağmen ne gördüğünü çok iyi biliyordu. Ve kesinlikleri dudaklarıydı.

“Şerefsiz.” Jongin yumruğunu Junmyeon’un çenesine çakarken sertçe mırıldandı. Eğer Kyungsoo orada olmasaydı ya da Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun hayatındaki en önemli kişilerden biri olmasaydı, büyük olanı gebertene kadar döverdi.

“Jongin! Dur! Onu öldürmeye mi çalışıyorsun?” Kyungsoo bağırdı.

“Eğer senin için önemli olmasaydı öldürürdüm. Her şeyi gördüm. Bu yıl Noel’i seninle geçirmeyeceğim.” Jongin soğukça söyleyerek oradan uzaklaştı.

*_Jongin sonra Kyungsoo’yu yaralı bir halde görmeye bile dayanamayacak kadar çok sevdiğini fark etmişti._

_Kyungsoo o zaman hayatının aşkını sonsuza kadar kaybedebileceğini düşünmüştü._

_Junmyeon_ _, onların aşkının onun araya girmesine izin vermeyecek kadar güçlü olduğunu öğrenmişti ve kırık kalbini düzeltmek için Amerika’ya gitmişti*_

**Şubat 2009:**

Junmyeon’un itirafı ve Kore’den Amerika’ya gitmesinden bu yana üç ay geçmişti. Ama Jongin onun kırık kalbini onarmak için gittiğine ikna olmuştu. Ona yumruk attığı için hatalı olduğunu biliyordu. Aslında genç olan Kyungsoo’yla doğum gününde konuşmuştu. Kapıyı açtığında Kyungsoo’nun şişmiş gözlerini görünce suçluluk onu yiyip bitirmeye başlamıştı. O zamandan beri Jongin kaçırdıkları her günü –kendi küçük Noel kutlamaları gibi- tamamlamaya çalışıyordu.

Kyungsoo, genç olan iyi hissetmediği için Sevgililer Gününde Jongin’in evine erkenden gelmişti. En sevdiği kızarmış tavuktan almıştı ve hatta kavgadan dolayı izleyemedikleri filmleri de getirmişti. Kyungsoo kapıyı çaldığında Jongin’in ablalarından biri onu sevgilisinin odasına götürmüştü. Kyungsoo ve Jongin’in aileleri hakkında en çok sevdiği şeylerden biri onların ilişkisini normal bir ilişki gibi kabul etmeleriydi.

Kyungsoo başını uzattı ama Jongin’in kemiklerini kıracak kadar sarılmasıyla yere düşmüştü. “Dur, dur Jongin.” Kyungsoo diğerinin sırtını okşarken söyledi.

“Seni çok özledim. Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” Jongin sızlandı.

“Senin için tavuk kızartıyordum.” Kyungsoo gözleri yaşarırken söyledi.

“Ama Kyungie! Şu anda kızarmış tavuk istemiyorum. Seni istiyorum.” Elini Kyungsoo’nun tişörtünün altına kaydırırken mırıldandı.

“Ateş seni azgınlaştırdı mı?” Kyungsoo, Jongin’i iterken söyledi.

“Sanırım. Şimdi, bu kadar konuşma yeter, hadi başka bir şey yapalım.” Jongin, Kyungsoo’yu yatağa iterken söyledi.

_*Kyungsoo onun için dünya anlamına gelen birisine bekâretini vermekten memnundu.*_

**Aralık 2009:**

Noel kapıdaydı ve her zamanki gibi Jongin ikisi için plan yapmıştı. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’la konuşmuştu ve Amerika’dan Noel için gelmeyecek gibi görünüyordu. O zaman Junmyeon, yeni arkadaşı Kris Wu ile tanışmıştı. Kyungsoo, Kris’in hyunguna karşı hisleri olduğunu hissedebiliyordu ama Junmyeon diğeri açıkça göstermesine rağmen bunu göremiyordu. Kyungsoo Kris’in ona karşı hisleriyle hyunguyla eğlenirdi bazen ama Junmyeon bunu kabul etmeyip sadece ve sadece Kyungsoo’yu seveceğini söylerdi.

************************

Noel gelmişti ve Jongin Kyungsoo’nun kapısının önünde yanında getirdiği yüzüğü yeniden kontrol ediyordu. Evet, Kyungsoo’ya evlenme teklif edecekti. Bir yıl boyunca iyice düşündükten sonra Kyungsoo’yla evlenmesinin en iyi seçim olacağına karar vermişti. Çünkü büyük gözlü çocuksuz bir hayat düşünemediğini kabul etmeliydi. Kyungsoo’yu bırakamayacak kadar çok seviyordu.

Jongin kapıyı çaldı ve Kyungsoo’nun annesi açmıştı. Jongin’e gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo’yu odasından çağırdı. Ve işte hayatının aşkı merdivenlerin sonunda giydiği kıyafet içinde harika görünüyordu. Bay ve Bayan Do, Jongin’e başparmaklarıyla tamam işareti yaparken Kyungsoo’ya teklif etmesinde şans dilediler.

Birbirlerine aşkını itiraf ettikleri banka oturdular. Şimdi lise bitmişti, yetişkin olarak oturmaları garip hissettirmişti. Buradaki ilk oturmalarını ve ilişkilerini konuştular. Aptal kavgalarından, beraber izledikleri her şeye kadar onlar beraber büyümüştüler. Farkında olmadan zaman akıp gitmişti ve gece yarısına 5 dakika kalmıştı ki bu da bir şey anlamına geliyordu; Noel’e 5 dakika ve evlenme teklifine 5 dakika. Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun elini tuttu ve onları iki yıl önce havai fişekleri izledikleri yere götürdü. Kyungsoo, Jongin’e sorarcasına bakarken, etrafına göz gezdirdiğinde hatırladığından farklı olmadığını görmedi.

Jongin bir dizinin üzerine çöktü ve Kyungsoo’nun dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi. “Sürpriz!” Jongin sırıtıyordu.

“Jongin! Ne yapıyorsun? Ayağa kalk!” Kyungsoo paniklemişti.

“Hayır Kyungsoo. Bu planın bir parçası.” dedi Jongin.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Kyungsoo yarı fısıltı, yarı çığlıkla sordu.

**“Do Kyungsoo. Uzun ve saçma bir teklif yapmayacağım, o yüzden kısa keseceğim. Tüm hayatımı ve sonsuzluğumu seninle geçirmek istiyorum. Seninle bir aile kurmak istiyorum. Benimle evlenir misin?” **Kutuyu açıp içindeki yüzüğü ortaya çıkarırken Jongin sordu.

“Evet!” Kyungsoo bağırınca Jongin yüzüğü parmağına takıyordu.

*O zaman Kyungsoo hayatını sonsuza kadar Jongin’le geçirmek istediğini fark etmişti. **Ölüm onları ayırıncaya kadar.***


	3. 3.Bölüm

Kyungsoo’nun İlkbahar aşkından dolayı düğün Mart’ta yapılmıştı. Şaşalı bir şey değildi –çift sevdikleri kişiler arasında basit bir organizasyon istemişti. Joonmyun, Kore’ye erkenden gelebildiği için Kyungsoo şanslıydı ve Junmyeon tek gelmediğini görünce şaşırmamıştı. Başka biriyle birlikteydi. Kyungsoo’nun Kris Wu olduğunu düşündüğü birisiydi. Kyungsoo’nun en yakın arkadaşıyla birlikte olmasını çok istediği adamdı. Junmyeon onlara mutluluklar diledi ve içten bir şekilde ‘**küçük Kyungsoo ve Jongin’lerle sonsuz mutluluk’ **diledi. Jongin, Junmyeon'u Kyungsoo’ya karşı olan hislerinden dolayı affetmişti, şimdi Kris’in yapması gerekenin Junmyeon’u onun yapmak olduğunu anlamıştı.

**Ağustos 2010: **

Kyungsoo iyi hissetmiyordu. Son zamanlarda sürekli tuvalete kusuyordu ve uyuşukluk hissi üzerine yapışmıştı. Ev işlerini yapamamak ya da Jongin için basit bir akşam yemeği bile hazırlayamamak sinirini bozuyordu.

Jongin o gece işten eve geç gelmişti çünkü ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı (Kyungsoo’nun haberi olmadan). Kyungsoo’ya kliniğe kadar eşlik etmek istiyordu çünkü durumu gün geçtikçe kötüleşiyordu. Kyungsoo karın ağrısı diye geçiştiriyordu ama Jongin karın ağrısından daha kötü bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. Kyungsoo’nun sabah erkenden kusması ve kullandığı parfümün kokusuna dayanamamasının onu son zamanlarda şaşırtan bir şeydi. Kyungsoo kusmak için sabah altıda uyanmıştı yine. Jongin bu sefer hızla yataktan kalktı. Kyungsoo’nun arkasında durarak sırtını okşuyordu.

“Kyungie, bugün kliniğe gitmemiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum.” Jongin tembelce söyledi.

“Bir şey değil Jongin. Birkaç gün içinde iyi olurum.” Kyungsoo ağzını elinin tersiyle silerek söyledi.

“Bu hiçbir şey gibi görünmüyor. Sürekli kusuyorsun ve biraz kilo aldın sanki.” Jongin karşı çıktı.

“Ama istemiyorum. Kliniklerden nefret ediyorum.” Kyungsoo sızlandı.

“Korkulacak bir şey yok bebeğim. Ben yanında olacağım, tamam mı?” Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun şakağını öperek cevapladı.

**********************

Kyungsoo elleriyle oynayarak bekleme odasının önünde gergince oturuyordu. Doktor kan ve idrar tahlillerinin sonucuyla gelmişti. Doktor önündeki çifte sevgiyle gülümsedi ve haberleri onlara duyurdu. Jongin 2011 İlkbaharında baba olacağı için sevinçten havalara uçuyordu. Kyungsoo’yu kucağına aldı ve kaldırarak etrafında döndürdü. Jongin dünyadaki en güzel hediyeyi ona verdiği için sürekli teşekkür ediyordu. Kyungsoo’nun çokta büyük olmayan karnını öptü ve sonra hayran olduğu dolgun dudakları öptü.

‘_Hamileyim. Baharda appa olacağım…’ _Kyungsoo karnını okşayarak düşünüyordu.

**Aralık 2010 – 5 aylık hamile:**

Hamile olması Jongin ve Kyungsoo için kolay olmamıştı. Jongin ruh hali değişken Kyungsoo’ya alışmak zorundayken Kyungsoo inanılmaz derecede şişman olmaya alışmak zorundaydı. Hormonlarının onu tekmelediği günlerden biriydi. Jongin işteki zorlu günden eve dönmüştü. Kyungsoo yarı emir yarı yemek yapmak istemediğini için sızlanarak ona seslendi ve bebeğin kızarmış tavukla bubble tea istediğini söylemişti. Jongin kapıyı açtığında Kyungsoo’nun halıya saçılmış hamilelik kitaplarıyla yerde oturduğunu görmüştü.

“Soo, bebeğim. Ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak sordu.

“Oh! Jonginnie! Gelmişsin!” Kyungsoo heyecanla yerden kalktı ve Jongin’e sarıldı.

“Mmhmmm. Ve sana kızarmış tavuk aldım!” Jongin plastik şişeyi göstererek söyledi.

Kyungsoo sevinçle poşeti aldı ve az önce oturduğu yere yeniden kuruldu. Jongin diğerinin arkasına oturarak kocasına katıldı ve kollarını beline doladı. Kyungsoo tavukları tamamen bitirene kadar birbirlerinin yakınlığında eğlendiler. Dikkatle yerden kalktı ve koltuğa oturdu.

“Jongin, lütfen bu dağınıklığı temizler misin?” Kyungsoo karnını okşayarak sordu.

“Soo, dağınıklığı sen yarattın ve bana mı temizle diyorsun?” Jongin nazikçe sorarken Kyungsoo’nun ellerini öptü.

“Yorgunum. Ve bebek beni tavuk yedikten sonra yordu.” Kyungsoo sızlandı.

“Hareket etmen lazım bebeğim. Bebek için sağlıklı.” Jongin yavaşça Kyungsoo’yu koltuktan kaldırırken sordu, ama sonunda ellerini çekilmişti.

“Şişman olduğumu mu demeye çalışıyorsun?” Kyungsoo bağırdı.

“Hayır bebeğim. Ara sıra hareket etmemiz lazım.” Jongin neden uydurdu.

“İyi o zaman! Ben odaya gidiyorum uyumaya ve SEN? SEN BU GECE KOLTUKTA YATIYORSUN!” Kyungsoo bağırdı ve yatak odalarının kapısını sertçe kapattı.

**‘_Sadece 4 ay kaldı Jongin. Bunu yapabilirsin.’_**

**Ocak 2011 – 6 aylık hamile:**

Bebek tekmeliyordu. Cinsiyet. Bütün bunlar sinyaller bu ayda ortaya çıkmaya başlamıştı. Bebek daha aktif olmaya başlamıştı ve yakında ilk tekmeyi hissedeceklerdi. Altıncı aydaki randevuları yakında gelecekti ve bebeklerinin cinsiyetini öğreneceklerdi. Kyungsoo ve Jongin bebeklerinin tekmelerini hissetmek için, aynı zamanda cinsiyeti öğrenmek için sabırsızlanıyorlardı.

***********************

Kyungsoo o gece uyumakta zorlanıyordu. Yatakta dönüp duruyordu sürekli. Hamile adam hamileliğinin başından beri bebeğinin bu kadar aktif olduğu ilk sefer olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kyungsoo bebeklerinin gecenin bir yarısı değil de gündüzleri aktif olmasını tercih ederdi. Sırtüstü uzanarak ona zor zamanlar yaşatan bebeğini karnını okşayarak sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Ancak bunu yaparken avucunda bir tekme hissetti. Kyungsoo karnına baktı. Elini tekmeyi hissettiği yere koydu ve işte yine olmuştu; **bebeklerinin ilk tekmesi.**

Kyungsoo uyanması için Jongin’i sarsıyordu, onun da hissetmesini istiyordu. Jongin uyanmaya çalışırken gözlerini ovuşturuyordu çünkü tamamen uyanıkken bebeklerinin ilk tekmesini hissetmek istiyordu. Kyungsoo küçük bebeğinin tekmelemesini Jongin’in hissetmesi için tişörtünü kaldırdı. Sonsuz gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, Jongin avucunda bir hareket hissetti. Jongin’in yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

“Bebeğim. Lütfen biraz mola ver, uh? Çünkü appanın uyuması lazım.” Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun karnını ve dudaklarını öptü. Babasını anlamış gibi bebek gecenin sonuna kadar tekmelemeyi kesmişti.

*************************

Doğru kası bulmak için odaklanmaya çalışırken doktorun ifadesi değişmişti, kız ya da erkek olduğunu öğreneceklerdi. Anladığında bebek bekleyen ebeveyne döndü. “Bu şeyi gördünüz mü?” diye sordu.

“Bir erkek!” Ultrason fotoğrafını basarken söyledi.

Erkek olduğunu öğrendiklerinde Kyungsoo ve Jongin sevinçten bağırmışlardı. “Benim güzel oğlum.” Kyungsoo gözyaşlarını silerek söyledi.

**‘Oğlum benim. Baba sana her erkeğin bilmesi gerekenleri öğretecek. Baba sana nasıl dans edileceğini öğretecek ve seni gurur duyacağı birisi haline getirecek.’**


	4. 4.Bölüm

**Şubat 2011 – 7 aylık hamile**

Kyungsoo’nun yılın en sevdiği zamanı geliyordu ve bu da demektir ki oğlu iki ay sonra doğacaktı. Çevrenin sıcaklığı iki ay önceki kadar soğuk değildi ve çok minnettar hissediyordu çünkü Jongin dışarısı soğuk olduğunda Kyungsoo’nun evden çıkmasına izin vermiyordu. Sehun son zamanlarda karnında çok hareket ediyordu. Evet, Jongin ve Kyungsoo doğmamış oğullarının ismini Sehun olarak karar vermişlerdi. Sehun, dünyaya değerli bir biçimde hizmet etmek anlamına geliyordu. Daha açık söylemek gerekirse, ikisi de oğullarının topluma yararlı bir birey olmasını istiyordu.

Kyungsoo eşinin gelmesini beklerken evlerinde bir ileri bir geri gidip geliyordu. Son zamanlarda Sehun kızarmış tavuk istiyordu. Kyungsoo, Sehun’un babasına benzediği düşüncesiyle kıkırdadı. “Biraz daha bekleyelim, tamam mı Sehunnie? Baba kızarmış tavuğumuzla eve gelecek.” Kyungsoo karnını okşayarak söyledi ve bebekten bir tekme kazanmıştı.

Kyungsoo yarım saat daha Sehun’la konuşarak geçirmişti ama telefonu çalınca bölünmüştü. “Oh bak Sehunnie! Baba arıyor.” Kyungsoo telefonu açarken şiş karnına söyledi.

“Jonginnie! Neredesin? Sehunnie ve ben açız!” Kyungsoo telefondan sızlanıyordu.

“Selam. Özür dilerim ama siz Bay Kim Kyungsoo musunuz?” Polis memuru telefondan sordu.

“Siz kimsiniz?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Beyefendi. Sakin kalmalısınız ama hastaneye gelmek zorundasınız çünkü kocanız bir kaza geçirdi.” Polis memuru açıkladı.

**********************

Kyungsoo hayatında ilk kez kolay incinebilir hissediyordu. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Kyungsoo tüm hayatının tek bir üflemeyle parçalara ayrıldığını hissediyordu. Junmyeon, Kris ve Jongin’in ailesiyle beraber acil kapısının önünde bekliyordu. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’un koluna tutunarak tutarsız kelimeler söylüyordu sürekli. Jongin’in, Sehun ve onu bırakmaması için dua ediyordu. İtiraf ettiği, evlendikleri, Kyungsoo’nun hamile olduğunu öğrendikleri ve erkek bebek beklediklerini öğrendikleri zaman Jongin’in ona verdiği tüm sözleri tekrarlıyordu.

Yaklaşık bir saat sonra acil odasının kapısı açıldı ve doktor ailenin yanına geldi. “Eşi kim öğrenebilir miyim?” dedi doktor.

Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun yerine ayağa kalktı. “Üzgünüm ama çok fazla zamanı yok.” diye söyledi doktor.

“Kyungsoo, hadi. Jongin seni görmek istiyor.” Junmyeon genç olanı ikna ediyordu, diğeri gözyaşlarının düşmemesi için savaşıyordu.

Kyungsoo ayağa kalktı ve acil odasına girdi. Kapıyı açtığında işte oradaydı. Jongin sedyede yatıyordu, neredeyse cansızdı. Kocasına yaklaşırken yaşlar Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinden düşmeye başladılar. Kyungsoo’nun varlığını hisseden Jongin başını büyük olana çevirdi ve ona zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Jo-Jongin…” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in ellerini tutarken kekeledi.

“Soo. Nasılsın? Sehun ve senin istediğin tavuk arabamın arkasında.” Jongin solukları arasında konuştu.

“Tavuk değil Jongin! Sen! Bundan kurtulmayı düşün.” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in yaralı elini karnındaki şişliğin üzerine koydu. “Sehun’u düşün. Onun sana ihtiyacı var.” Kyungsoo sözlerini bitirdi.

“Bunu başarabileceğimi sanmıyorum Soo. Seni ve Sehun’umuzu sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?” Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun karnını yavaşça okşarken söyledi, bebeğinin tekmesini avucunda hissediyordu.

“Hayır. Ölmeyeceksin Jongin! Söz verdin, değil mi? **Benimle sonsuza kadar beraber olacağına söz vermiştin, değil mi? İstediğimiz kadar çocuk yapacağımıza söz verdin. Sehun’a nasıl yürümesini öğretmeye, appa demeyi öğretmeye, ilkokula gitmesini ve mezuniyetinde onu izlemeye söz verdin, değil mi?”** Kyungsoo yaşlar gözlerinden süzülürken konuşuyordu. Ne söylerse söylesin Jongin’i sonsuza kadar kaybedeceğini biliyordu.

“Özür dilerim bebeğim. Benim için Junmyeon hyungu çağırır mısın?” diye sordu Jongin.

Junmyeon odaya girdi. Kyungsoo dışarıda kocasını almamaları için yalvarıyordu. Jongin yanında olmazsa ne yapacağını bilmiyordu Kyungsoo. Junmyeon odadan çıktı ve Kyungsoo’yu yeniden içeri soktu ama bu kez Jongin ilk gördüğünden daha çok cansız görünüyordu.

**“Kyungsoo, seni her zaman seveceğim. Şimdi ve sonsuza kadar. Ve Sehun’u da her zaman seveceğim.” **Jongin son nefesini vermeden önce söylemişti.

“Jongin! Hayır! Söz vermiştin! Hadi Jongin! Sonsuzluğa söz verdik biz, değil mi? Bana söz vermiştin! Sehun daha doğmadı! Babasını görmek istiyor. Jongin! Lütfen! Bunu bana yapma.” Kyungsoo çarşafı tutarak ağlıyordu.

Junmyeon ve hemşireler Kyungsoo’yu odadan zorla çıkardılar. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’un gömleğini tutarak hıçkırıyordu.

**_“Hyung, Sehun babasız doğacak. Hyung, kendime Jongin’den başka kimseyi sevmeyeceğime söz verdim.” _**Kyungsoo uyuşturucu iğnelerle uyutulmadan önce söylemişti.

************************

**Nisan 2011 – 9 aylık hamile**

Kyungsoo’nun doğum tarihi iki hafta içindeydi. Jongin’in ölümünden bu yana, Kyungsoo Cuma günlerini Jongin’in mezarında geçiriyordu. Kyungsoo baharı gözlerinde yaşlarla karşılamıştı. Onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini söylemek ve Sehun’un gelişimini anlatmak için doğumdan bir hafta önce Jongin’in mezarına gitmişti. Sehun’un gelişmesi çok iyiydi. Kyungsoo ne zaman Jongin’i ziyarete gitse Sehun çok hareketli oluyordu.

Junmyeon ve Kris, Jongin’in ölümünden sonra diğeri onlara yalvardığı için Kyungsoo’ya taşınmışlardı. Çift ayrıca bir kafe açmıştı. Kafenin köşesinde, Kyungsoo için dünya olan bir adamı hatırlatmak için bir köşe hazırlanmıştı. Kafe açma fikri Jongin’in hayaliydi ve Junmyeon’la Kris gerçekleştirmesine yardım ediyorlardı.

************************

İlk bebeklerini doğurmak Kyungsoo’ya hiç bu kadar zor gelmemişti. Doğum yapmanın zor olduğunu biliyordu ama oğlunun bir babası olmadan büyüyeceğini düşündüğünde bu daha da zor oluyordu. Doğum sırasında Kyungsoo’nun vazgeçmeyi düşündüğü zamanlar olmuştu ama Sehun’un Jongin’den kalan tek hatıra olduğunu anlayınca Kyungsoo direndi. Sehun’u dışarı çıkarması 2 saatten fazla sürmüştü ama oğlunun ağlamalarını duyunca Kyungsoo bunun Jongin için olan aşkından olduğunu anlamıştı. Hemşireler Sehun’u yıkayarak sarmışlardı. Bitirdiklerinde Sehun’u Kyungsoo’ya verdiler.

“Kim Sehun.” Kyungsoo bebek gözlerini açıp appasına bakarken neşeyle söyledi. “Gülümsediğinde babanın gözlerini alacağını biliyordum ama benim tenimi almışsın tatlım. Baba büyümeni görmek için burada olmayacak ama cennetten ikimizi izliyor olacak. Sen büyüdüğünde babanın mezarını beraber ziyaret edelim, olur mu?” Kyungsoo, Sehun’un tombul yanaklarını öperek söyledi.

**Kim Sehun, 12 Nisan 2011.**


	5. 5.Bölüm

Sehun’un doğumu ve Jongin’in ölümünden bu yana tam iki yıl geçmişti. Jongin yanında olmasa bile Kyungsoo onun ölümüyle başa çıkıyordu bir şekilde, hâlâ alyansını takıyordu ve onun soyadını taşıyordu. Sehun’un doğumundan sonraki birkaç ayın en zoru olduğunu kabul ediyordu çünkü bazen Kyungsoo oğluyla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ve Jongin’in mucizevi bir şekilde hayata geri dönmesini diliyordu. Ama Kyungsoo sonradan Sehun’un, Jongin’in adını duyunca sakinleştiğini öğrenmişti. O zaman Kyungsoo, Sehun’u sık sık Jongin’in mezarına götürmeye yemin etti. Bazen oğullarının gelişimini eski kocasına anlatmayı çok eğlenceli buluyordu. İlk emeklemesinden ilk adımına ve ilk kelimesine kadar ki bu da şaşırtıcı bir şekilde babaydı. Ama Kyungsoo mutluluğunun bir kısmını eski kocasıyla paylaştığı için memnundu.

Bugün Jongin’in mezarını ziyarete gittikleri günlerden biriydi. Bu sefer ziyaret diğerlerinden daha anlamlıydı çünkü Sehun sonunda kendi başına basit cümleler kurabiliyordu. Kyungsoo odasında Sehun’u giydirmeye çalışıyordu ama çocuk appasını dinleyemeyecek kadar çok hareketliydi.

“Kim Sehun.” Kyungsoo sonunda sesini yükseltmişti. “Ceketini giyer misin lütfen?” Kyungsoo dudak büktü.

“Hayır!” Sehun odadan koşarak çıkarken bağırdı. Junnie amca ve Kris amcanın yanına gidiyordu.

Kyungsoo odadan çıktı ve oğlunun Kris ona babasının resmini gösterirken Kris’e sarılmasını gördüğünde iç çekti. Kyungsoo ceketi Kris’e uzattığında çocuk itaatkâr bir şekilde giymişti. Bugünlerde Sehun ne derse desin Kyungsoo’nun sözünü dinlemiyordu ama Junmyeon ve Kris’in sözlerini dinliyordu. Bu Kyungsoo’nun beklediği bir şeydi çünkü çift doğumdan beri bu evde yaşıyordu. Kyungsoo mutfak masasına giderek karanfilleri aldı ve arabasına yöneldi.

***********************

Mezarlığa vardıklarında, Sehun arabadan inerek hızla babasının olduğu aile mezarlığına koşturmaya başladı. Kyungsoo oğlunun arkasından koşturacaktı, kaybolmasından korkuyordu. Kris elini Kyungsoo’nun omzuna koyarak diğerini durdurdu.

“Soo. Bazen onu kendi başına bırakman ve çevreyi keşfetmesine izin vermen sorun olmaz.” dedi Kris.

“A-Ama. Onu kaybetmekten korkuyorum. Ya, ya-“ dedi Kyungsoo.

“Ya’lar yok Soo. Bunu fark etmemiş olabilirsin ama Sehun iki yaşında bağımsız bir çocuk. Bana inanmayabilirsin ama Sehun senin hayal ettiğinden çok burada bulundu.” Junmyeon açıkladı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun hyung?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Açıklama yok. Soo, şimdi Jongin’i görmen lazım.” Junmyeon genç olanı iterken söyledi.

*************************

“Baba! Merhaba!” Sehun babasının mezar taşının üstündeki kuru yaprakları temizlerken neşeyle babasını selamladı.

“Thehunie bugün yeni bir şey öğrendi!” Sehun açıkladı.

Sehun sonra mezar taşının önünde ayağa kalktı ve parmaklarını kafasının üzerinde birleştirerek kocaman bir kalp şekli yaptı. “Baba! Thehunie şeni teviy.” Sehun babasının mezarına kalpler fırlatarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo uzaktan oğlunun babasına gününün nasıl geçtiğini anlatmasını izliyordu. Sehun Kyungsoo’yla aynı alışkanlığa sahipti. Bitirdikten sonra arkasını döndü ve appasına el sallayarak babasının mezarından inip yolda yürüyen amcalarıyla oynamak için yanlarına koşturdu.

“Merhaba Jongin.” Kyungsoo çiçekleri bırakırken selamladı. “Nasılsın?” Kyungsoo kendi kendine kıkırdayarak sordu. “Ne soruyorum ki? Nasılsa bana cevap veremezsin. Bizi yukarıdan izlemeni gerçekten çok istiyorum. Oğlumuzun ne kadar büyüdüğünü gördün mü? Gittikçe daha çok sana benziyor. Yaramaz ve oyunbaz birisi. Güldüğünde senin göz gülümsemeni alıyor. Sana söyledim mi? Sehun kendi başına basit cümleler kurabiliyor ama yine de peltekliği var. Sana kalp yolladığını gördüm. Yakalamayı başardın mı? Ona öğrettiğim şeylerden birisi ve bunu çok seviyor. Her neyse bebeğim bugün günlerden ne biliyor musun? Sen gideli tam iki yıl oldu ve ben hâlâ sana deliler gibi aşığım. Bunu görüyorsun,” Kyungsoo alyansını gösterdi. “Hâlâ alyansımızı takıyorum. Üçüncü yıldönümümüz gelecek ay. Hâlâ kutluyorum ama şimdi Sehun’la beraber kutlayacağız. Her zaman düğün videolarımızı izleyerek senin gibi olmayı diliyor. 12 Nisanda 2 yaşına girecek.” Kyungsoo parmaklarını mezar taşında gezdirerek söyledi ve hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Sanırım gitmeliyim. Sehun kendini gülünç bir duruma düşürüyor ve onun diğer insanları rahatsız etmesini istemiyorum. Junmyeon hyung ve Kris hyungu buraya yollayacağım. Seni seviyorum Jongin, şimdi ve sonsuza kadar.” Kyungsoo dedikten sonra ayağa kalktı.

************************

“Merhaba Jongin.” Kris söze başladı. “Kyungsoo yeniden ağlamış görünüyor, huh? Her zaman ağlıyor, sanırım seni gerçekten çok özlüyor. Pekalaaa, Junnie ve benim söyleyecek pek bir şeyimiz yok ama bir şeyi kabul etmeliyim.”

Kris, Junmyeon’un elini tuttu ve parmaklarını birleştirerek yukarıya kaldırdı. “Bir ilişkimiz var. Sanırım bunun için sana teşekkür etmeliyim. Bana itiraf etmek ve bu meleğin kalbini kazanmak için cesaret verdiğin için teşekkürler. Ortak arkadaşlarımıza henüz söylemedik özellikle Soo’ya çünkü Junnie bunun için hazır değil henüz ama yakında söyleyeceğiz. Eğer bugün burada bizimle olsaydın Kyungsoo’ya koşarak haberi verirdin, değil mi? Her neyse, artık gitmeliyiz. Cennetten bizi izlemeye devam et. Bizim için dua et özellikle Sehun ve Kyungsoo’ya tüm sevgimizle.” dedi Kris.

“Her zaman özleneceksin.” Kris son olarak konuşmuştu.

***************************

“Kim Sehun!” Kyungsoo yarı bağırır yarı fısıldar sesle söyledi. “Ne yapıyorsun?! Hyungunun kıyafetini çekiştirmeyi bırak!” Kyungsoo oğlunu azarladı ve uzaklaştırdı.

“Hayıyyyyy! Appa! Hyungla onamak ithiyorum!” Sehun ayaklarını yere vurarak sızlanıyordu.

“Tamam tatlım. Hyungla oynayabilirsin ama biz buradan çıktıktan sonra. Burada oynamak hoş olmaz.” Kyungsoo oğlunu kucağına alarak açıklama yapıyordu. Diğer çocuğun babası da Kyungsoo’nun aynısını yaparken Kyungsoo adama eğildi ve arkadaşlarını beklemeye devam etti. Sehun başını Kyungsoo’nun omzuna yaslayarak dudak büküyordu.

“Umm, affedersiniz?” Adam Kyungsoo’nun yanında belirerek fısıldadı. “Siz Do Kyungsoo musunuz?” diye sordu.

“Um evet. Benim. Adım artık Kim Kyungsoo. Kocamın soyadını aldım.” Kyungsoo açıkladı. “Üzgünüm ama ya siz?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Beni hatırlamadın mı? Lisede sınıf arkadaşıydık!” Baekhyun heyecanlanmıştı.

“Ah! Baekhyun! Seni hatırladım.” Kyungsoo neşeyle söylerken ikili kucaklarındaki oğullarıyla birlikte zorla birbirlerine sarıldılar.

“Bu senin oğlun mu?” Baekhyun, Sehun’un başını nazikçe okşarken sordu.

“Evet oğlum. Adı Kim Sehun. Benim ve Jongin’in oğlu.” Kyungsoo açıkladı. “Bu da senin mi?” Kyungsoo çocuğu göstererek sordu.

“Evet! Adı Byun Luhan. Ee Jongin nerede?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Vefat etti.” Kyungsoo gözlerini kaçırarak söyledi. “Buraya haftalık ziyaretimizi yapmaya geldik aslında. Ya sen? Eşin nerede?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Özür dilerim! Bilmiyorum!” Baekhyun içtenlikle özür diledi. “Şey, tek gecelik bir ilişkinin sonucu. Adını hiç bilmedim. Hamile kaldım ama onu kendim büyüttüm ve şimdi bu haldeyiz.” Baekhyun açıkladı.

“Hey, neden First Spring(İlk Bahar) Kafe’de konuşmuyoruz? Benim ve çocukluk arkadaşımın kafesi. Aslında Jongin’e adandı.” Kyungsoo önerdiğinde Baekhyun memnuniyetle kabul etti.


	6. 6.Bölüm

Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo öğlen kafeye varmışlardı. Sehun ve Luhan’ı yere bırakarak oynamalarına izin verdiler. Sehun diğerinin dikkatini çekmeyi umarak Luhan’ın tişörtünü çekiştiriyordu. Baekhyun yeni tanıştığı kişilerle arkadaşlık kurarken Luhan’ın biraz utangaç olduğunu açıklamıştı. Ancak Sehun’a gelince yeni arkadaşlar edinmeyi seviyordu ama Luhan onu uzaklaştırıyorlardı çünkü Sehun çok şiddetçi ve mızmızdı. Sehun’a karşı Luhan’ın sonunda pes etmesi yarım saatten fazla sürmüştü ve beraber oynamaya başlamışlardı. Sehun’un Luhan hyungu onunla oynamaya ikna etmeyi başarmasını izlerken annelerinin kalbi erimişti.

‘Bak Jongin! Sehun başka bir arkadaş edindi. Umalım da o bebeğimizi uzaklaştırmasın’ Kyungsoo içinden dua ediyordu.

Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun fırsat bulamadıkları şeyleri konuşuyorlardı. Kyungsoo ve Jongin’in düğüne davet etmemeleri başta Baekhyun’u sinirlendirmişti ama Kyungsoo düğünün basit ve yakınları arasında olduğunu açıklamıştı. Kyungsoo, Luhan’ın tek gecelik bir ilişkiden doğduğunu öğrenmişti. Baekhyun babasının kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ama Luhan’ı sevgi dolu bir çevrede yetiştirmeye yemin etmişti. Baekhyun daha sonra Kyungsoo’nun Sehun’a yedi aylık hamileyken Jongin’in trafik kazasında öldüğünü öğrenmişti.

“Ama Soo, neden hala Jongin’in soyadını taşıyorsun ve alyansını takıyorsun?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Şey çünkü hala delicesine ona aşığım. Onu bırakamıyorum. Her neyse, Sehun’un babasını çok sevdiğini hissedebiliyorum.” Kyungsoo oğluna sevgiyle bakarak cevapladı.

Kyungsoo sonra kafenin Jongin’in anısına ve Jongin’in, Kyungsoo’yla kafe açma hayalini gerçekleştirmek için açıldığını açıkladı. O hayalini gerçekleştiremediği için Junmyeon ve Kris Jongin’e yardım etmişlerdi. Ayrıca Jongin’in bir fert, baba, eş ve arkadaş olarak hatırlandığı ona adanan köşeyi de açıklamıştı. Kyungsoo onu kocasını hatırlatan bir menü de yapmıştı; The Jongin Combo. Muzlu ve tarçınlı keklerle sıcak çikolatadan oluşuyordu. Jongin’in her zaman tatlılara zaafı vardı.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un son altı aydır yemeklerinden ve uzun boylu, aptal gülümsemeye sahip birisinden dolayı kafelerinin düzenli müşterisi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Kyungsoo konuşmaları boyunca Baekhyun’la dalga geçerek onun kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Bir anda Baekhyun konuşmayı bırakmış ve gözleri bir yere odaklanmıştı.

“O-O burada.” Baekhyun kekeledi.

“Kim burada?” Kyungsoo fısıldadı.

“_O._ Arkanı dönme Soo! Ne yapacağım ben şimdi?” Baekhyun paniklemişti.

Ama çok geçti çünkü Kyungsoo başını çevirdiğinde büyük gözlü ve yüzünde kocaman gülümsemesi olan bir adamın boş koltuk aradığını gördü. Çocuk köşeyi bir arkadaşına gösterirken zıplıyordu. _*Kyungsoo’nun gözleri ona Jongin’ini hatırlatan birisine takılmıştı.’_

*************************

“Kai!” Chanyeol arkadaşına o gün bininci kez yalvarıyordu.

“Ne var hyung?! Gelecek koreografi için meşgul olduğumu görmüyor musun?” Kai, Chanyeol’a bağırdı.

“Kafeye yeniden gidebilir miyiz? Onu yeniden görmek istiyorum!” Chanyeol yalvarıyordu.

“Tamam. Tamam. İyi hyung. Bitirdiğimde gideceğiz.” Kai oflamayla cevapladığında Chanyeol mutluluktan havalara uçuyordu.

Kai ve Chanyeol çalıştıkları küçük Sanat Okulu’nun karşısındaki kafeye sık sık gidiyorlardı. Kafeye ilk gitmeleri tamamen tesadüftü. Kafe bir yıl önce açılmıştı. İkili kafenin arkadaşlar arasında bir iş olduğunu öğrenmişlerdi ve duyduklarına göre küçük kekleri(cupcake) ve çöreklerinin kafe sahiplerinin el yapımı olduğunu öğrenmişlerdi. Birkaç ay geçmişti ve Chanyeol kahve ve keklerden almak için kafeye gittiğinde eyeliner çekilmiş gözleriyle güzel bir adamla karşılaşmıştı. O zamandan beri altı ay geçmişti ve Chanyeol hala adamı gizlice takip ediyordu. Kai bunun onu sinirlendirdiğini kabul etmeliydi.

Öğle yemeğinden sonra kafeye gittiler çünkü Chanyeol'a göre bu güzellik kafeye bu zamanlarda geliyordu. Chanyeol kapıyı açtığında zil çaldı. Güzelliğini ve oturmak için yer ararken Chanyeol kafeyi gözleriyle tarıyordu. Kai yüzündeki kaş çatmayla aynısını yapıyordu çünkü her Allah’ın günü bu kafeye gelmek istemiyordu.

Chanyeol güzelliğini ve bir yer bulduğunda Kai’nin kulağına eğildi. “Oh yer buldum Kai. Ve şuradaki çocuğu görüyor musun?” Chanyeol gözlerinde ince bir eyelinerlı çocuğu gösterdi.

“Evet, hyung.” Kai cevapladı.

“Sevimli değil mi?” Chanyeol erkeksi bir ses çıkardı. “Onların yanına oturabiliriz.” Kai’yi güzelliğinin yanına sürüklerken konuşuyordu.

“Hyung, ona itiraf etmelisin çünkü onunda senden hoşlandığını söyleyebilirim.” Kai, Chanyeol’un duyabileceği kadar mırıldandı.

Yerlerine giderken gözleri büyük gözlü bir çocuğa takıldı. Oh dostum, hayran olunası değil mi? Ama çocuğun evli olduğunu fark ettiğinde kalbi sıkışmıştı.

‘Ama salla gitsin çünkü bu sevimli yaratıktan dolayı bu kafenin düzenli müşterisi olmak için daha çok sebebim var artık.’


	7. 7.Bölüm

Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon kafelerinde Baekhyun’a iş vermeye karar vermelerinden beri bir ay olmuştu; birincisi Baekhyun’un buna ihtiyacı ve bakması gereken bir çocuğu vardı, ikincisi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un devini birazcık bile görmek için öldüğünü biliyordu. Kyungsoo ayrıca Baekhyun’un çalışırken Luhan’ı kafede bırakmasına razı olmuştu çünkü Sehun da tüm gün oradaydı. Baekhyun’a kafedeki en kolay işlerden biri verilmişti çünkü Kyungsoo onun hala nasıl kasaya bakacağını, kahve yapılmasını ve pişirme işlerini öğrenmesi gerektiğini iddia etmişti. Kyungsoo mutfağa kimseyi sokmuyordu çünkü orası onun için küçük bir cennet gibiydi. Pişirme onun hobilerinden biriydi ve yarattığı tariflerin çoğu ona çok şey ifade ediyordu.

Baekhyun her zamanki gibi kafeye gelen giden müşterileri izlerken masayı temizliyordu. O gün n’inci kez iç çekti, devi kafeye son geldiğinden beri 1 hafta geçmişti ve devi geldiğinde Baekhyun birkaç masa ve sandalyeye çarpmıştı. ‘Belki de benim platonik aşkı dükkâna gelince sakarlaşan garip bir adam olduğumu düşünüyordur. Ve ben sunbaesine âşık olan liseli kız gibi hissetmek için yaşlıyım.’ diye düşündü Baekhyun. Elindeki bezi masalardan birine fırlatıp iç çekti ve masayı silmeye başladı.

Kyungsoo arkadaşının kendini acınası hale sokmasını uzaktan izliyordu. Kyungsoo kendisini bekleyen çocukların yanına geldi ve onlara broşürleri uzattı. “Tamam çocuklar. Ne yapacağınızı biliyor musunuz?” Kyungsoo onların seviyesine inerken sordu.

“E-evet, A-amca.” Luhan kekelerken Sehun eliyle asker selamı veriyordu. ‘Jongin gibi.’

“Kapının önünde durun ve bu broşürleri içeriye giren müşterilere verin. Bunlar bu ayki promosyonlarımız.” Kyungsoo onları kapıya iteklerken açıkladı ve tezgâhın arkasına geçerek onları izlemeye başladı.

***************************

Baekhyun masada uzanmaya devam ederken (hayır, tembellik değildi, sadece çok müşteri yoktu ve moladaydı) kendine ve acınası aşk hayatına küfrediyordu. Baekhyun başını kapıya çevirdi ve oğlunun Sehun’la beraber müşterilere broşür dağıtmasını izlemeye başladı. Luhan onlara broşür vermekte zorluk çekiyordu ama Sehun ona doğrusunu öğretince oğlu çok geçmeden doğru yapmaya başlamıştı. Luhan her zaman utangaç bir çocuk olmuştu. Diğerleriyle kaynaşmakta zorluk çekiyordu ve her zaman annesinin arkasına saklanıyordu. Baekhyun Sehun’un Luhan’ına kaşı sevimli davranmasına memnundu. Zamanla Baekhyun’un gözleri ağırlaşmıştı ve boş masada uyuyakaldığını fark etmedi.

Baekhyun derin bir sesin boğazını temizlemesiyle uyandı. Ses güzeldi, derindi ve çekiciydi; bir yerlerden duyduğuna emindi. “Affedersiniz? Oturabilir miyim?” Sesin sahibi konuştu.

Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve devinin ya da çekici hedefinin önünde kalbini eriten bir gülümsemeyle dikildiğini gördü. Baekhyun hızla ayağa kalktı ve masayı temizledi. “Ihh, evet! Kullanabilirsiniz!” Panikle söyledi, orada durmuş uzun olanı hayranlıkla izliyordu.

************************

Chanyeol, Kai’yle caddenin karşısındaki kafeye giderken neşeyle zıplıyordu. Son gittiğinden beri 1 hafta geçmişti ve çekici hedefi orada çalışıyordu. Kafeye gidememişti çünkü ikisi de dans okulunun açılış seremonisi için koreografiyle çok meşguldü. Chanyeol, Kai’yle dükkâna girdiğinde, genç olan onlara kahve ve küçük kekler sipariş ederken oturacak yer arıyordu. Chanyeol kafe çalışanlarından birinin masada uyuduğunu fark ettiğinde amaçsızca kafede dolanıyordu. ‘Pekala, bir çalışanın bunu yapması biraz uygunsuz.’ Chanyeol düşündü.

Chanyeol o kişinin bir haftadır özlediği eyeliner güzeli olduğunu fark ettiğinde şaşırmıştı. Chanyeol oturmak istediğinde diğeri uyanmıştı. Çocuğu şaşırtmak istememişti ama yapmak zorunda kalmıştı ( Diğerinin uyurken çok sevimli olduğunu düşünmesine rağmen). Çocuk kaba olduğu için özür dileyerek Chanyeol’a yeri gösterdi. Chanyeol çocuğun sesinin muhteşemliğiyle yutkundu. Bu sesin adını inlemesi cennet gibi olmaz mıydı? Çocuk uzaklaştı ama yeniden bir masaya takılmıştı. Chanyeol’un hızlı refleksleri sayesinde kollarını kısa olanın beline doladı.

“T-teşekkürler.” Diğeri yanakları kızararak söyledi.

“Rica ederim. Baekhyun-shi.” Çocuğun yakasındaki ismi okuyarak bitirdi sözlerini.

Baekhyun hızla Chanyeol’den uzaklaşırken kızarmaya devam etti ve mutfağa koşturdu.

*************************

Kyungsoo’nun kulakları kafeye giren iki adamın sesiyle irkilmişti. Oğlunun esmer tenliye ağzı açık bir halde broşür uzatmasını gülümseyerek izliyordu. Kyungsoo müşterilerin siparişlerini vermeleri için tezgâha gelmelerini bekliyordu. Esmer tenli olan tezgâha yaklaşırken bekledi ve uzun, sırık gibi olanın Baekhyun’un kestirdiği yere gitmesini izledi. Kyungsoo dikkatle baktığında şu uzun olanın Baekhyun’un devine benzediğini fark etmişti. Esmer çocuk Kyungsoo’nun gözleri önünde elini sallarken diğerinin siparişini almasını bekliyordu.

“Jo-Jongin?” Kyungsoo kekeledi.

“Jongin mi?” Çocuk şaşırarak sordu. “Adım Kai, Jongin değil.” Kai onu düzeltti.

“Özür dilerim efendim.” Kyungsoo yanakları kızarırken fısıldadı.

Kai denen çocuk Kyungsoo’ya siparişini verdi. Diğerinin yüzünü dikkatle incelerken ara sıra Kyungsoo çocuğa bakışlar atıyordu. ‘Jongin’e çok benziyor gerçekten.’ Kyungsoo pembe yanaklarla siparişleri hazırladı. Adamın gözlerinin ruhunu deldiğini hala hissedebiliyordu ve rahatsız hissettiğini de biliyordu. Ölmüş kocanıza benzeyen birinin size baktığını bilmek ise daha çok rahatsız hissettiriyordu.

**************************

O gece Kyungsoo, Kai olduğunu iddia eden çocuğu kafasından atmak için gerçekten zor bir zaman geçirmişti. Korkuyordu. Hayır, ölmüş kocasına tıpatıp benzeyen birisiyle karşılaşmak tüylerini ürpertiyordu. Bu mümkün olabilir miydi? Evet, size benzeyen dünyada en az 7 kişi olduğunu biliyordu. Ama böyle bir şey kesinlikle beklemiyordu.

Sehun odasına gelerek appasına sokuldu. “Appa? Başkathına (başkasına) tamamen benzeyen birithi (birisi) diye bir şey var mı?” masumca sordu.

“Bilmiyorum bebeğim. Belki de mümkündür.” Kyungsoo cevapladı.

“Çünkü Thehunnie bugün babama benzeyen birithini gördü.” dedi Sehun.

****************************

_“Jongin, bugün tamamen sana benzeyen birisiyle tanıştım. Hayatımın şokuydu. Sen hayata dönmüşsün gibi hissettirdi. Gözlerimiz buluştuğunda kalbim hızlandı ve seninle ilk kez tanışmışız gibi hissettirdi. Jongin, korkuyorum. Başka birine âşık olmak istemiyorum çünkü seni hala çok seviyorum. Ne yapmalıyım Jongin?” _Kyungsoo uykuya dalmadan önce karanlığa doğru fısıldadı.


	8. 8.Bölüm

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol birbirilerini tanıyalı bir süre geçmişti. Utangaç bakışlardan birbirleriyle açıkça flört edebilecek kadar cesur seviyeye geçmişlerdi. Chanyeol düşündüğünden çok sık kafeye gitmeye başlamıştı. Bazen kendi başına, bazen ise en yakın arkadaşı Kai’yle. Kyungsoo çifti gözlemliyordu ve birkaç haftaya kalmaz randevuya çıkacaklarından emindi. Baekhyun’un ne zaman randevuya çıkacağını iyi bildiğini bilecek kadar Baekhyun’u tanıyordu. Appası tanımadığı adamla flört ederken tüm o zaman boyunca kafede olan Luhan her zaman Kyungsoo’ya yapışıyordu çünkü üç yaşındaki beyni annesinin ne yaptığını kavrayamıyordu.

Kapının açılma zilini duyduğunda Kyungsoo yine masaları siliyordu. Baekhyun’dan gelen erkeksi kıkırdamayı duyduğunda ziyaretçinin kim olduğuna bakmasına gerek yoktu. ‘O olmalı.’ Baekhyun, Luhan’ı masada bırakıp en sevdiği müşteriyle ilgilenmek için gittiğinde Kyungsoo düşünmüştü. Kyungsoo üç yaşındaki çocuğun yanına gitti ve onu Sehun’un sessizce çizim yaptığı yere oturttu.

“Oh, merhaba!” Kyungsoo kalp dudaklı gülümsemesiyle neşeli bir şekilde Kai’yi selamladı.

“Selam!” Kai cevapladı, kör edici gülümsemeyle bir kez daha hipnotize olmuştu.

“Yeniden gelmiş gibi görünüyor, huh?” Kyungsoo sesindeki kıskançlık tınısıyla söyledi.

“Ve bu sefer yanında beni de sürükledi. Ama bu farklı hyung. Ona çıkma teklif edecek.” Kai duble çikolatalı frappesinden bir yudum alırken söyledi.

“Gerçekten mi? O zaman Luhan’ı eve ben bırakacakmışım gibi görünüyor.” Kyungsoo iç çekerek söyledi.

“Luhan? O kim?” Kai sordu.

“Baekhyun’un oğlu. Nasıl ve neden diye sorma bana. Ona kendin sor.” Kyungsoo hızla cevapladı.

“Tamam. Şey, Chanyeol hyung Baekhyun’un bir oğlu olduğundan bahsetmişti.” Kai utanarak kafasını eğip pantolonuna bakarken söyledi.

“Oh, selam!” Kai Sehun’u kaldırıp kucağına oturturken söyledi.

Sehun Kai’in yüzüne öylece bakıyordu. Küçük elleriyle esmer adamın yüzüne dokunarak her bir özelliğini ezberliyordu. Kocaman bir gülümsemeyle konuşması Sehun’un beş dakikasını almıştı ve sonra “Baba!” diye neşeyle söyledi.

Kyungsoo orada durmuş donmuş bir halde Sehun’un sürekli kelimeyi tekrarlamasını ve Kai’in babası olmadığını açıklamaya çalışmasını izliyordu. Kyungsoo ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Sehun, Kai’ye baba demekte haklıydı çünkü o bile Kai’in Jongin’e benzediğini kabul etmek zorundaydı. Baekhyun’la (daha sonra Chanyeol’la randevusu hakkında neşeyle konuşan ve Luhan’ı eve götürmesi için yalvaran) konuşmayı bitirdikten sonra ikilinin olduğu yere yaklaştı. Kyungsoo bunu Baekhyun’un duyduğundan emindi çünkü ikisi de Kai’nin gerçekten Jongin’e benzediğinin gayet farkındaydılar. Kyungsoo, Sehun’u Kai’den aldı ama oğlu ağlayarak ve elini uzatarak baba dediği adamın kucağında olmak için yalvarıyordu.

“Sehun tatlım. O, senin baban değil. Appa sana babanın cennete bizi izlediğini söyledi.” Kyungsoo hıçkıran çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak söyledi.

“Appa! Baba! Baba!” Sehun bağırmaya devam ederek müşterilerin dikkatini çekiyordu.

Oğlunun ağmasını izlerken Kyungsoo da kırılmanın eşiğindeydi. Sehun’un kalbini hiç kırmak istemezdi ama bu gerçekti; Kai babası değildi, Kai, Jongin değildi. Jongin öldüğünden beri iki yıldır ilk kez Kyungsoo vazgeçiyormuş gibi hissetti. Ve iki yıldır ilk kez Jongin’in hala yanlarında olmasını ve Sehun’un yanında bir babanın eksikliğini hissetmemesini istedi. Kris ve Junmyeon kafeye geldiklerinde Kyungsoo kurtulmuştu, Kris, Sehun’u götürürken Kyungsoo mutfakta oturuyordu. Junmyeon son zamanlarda kafelerine gelen adama iyice baktı. Sehun’un gözyaşlarının ve Kyungsoo’nun kırılmak üzere olmasının nedeni olan adam olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu.

****************************

Kai’yle olanlardan sonra Kyungsoo’nun tüm yapabildiği oturup telefonunda sakladığı Jongin’in resimlerine bakmaktı. Kyungsoo oturduğu tabureden kafasını kaldırdığında Junmyeon’un kollarında uyuyan Luhan’ı tutan Kris’in yanında durduğunu gördü. “Eve gelmiyor musun Soo?” Junmyeon sordu.

“Yok, sanmıyorum hyung. Burada biraz daha duracağım ve sonra gelirim.” Kyungsoo acı bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. Kris ve Junmyeon’u izlerken kalbi sıkışmıştı. Kyungsoo onların ilişkisi olduğunun gayet farkındaydı ama bunu sakladıklarını biliyordu. Kris’in en yakın arkadaşına nasıl baktığını çok iyi görebiliyordu. Jongin’in burada olup ona o şekilde bakmasını nasıl da isterdi.

“Öğlenki çocuk dışarıda seni bekliyor. Sehun’la oynuyor bu arada.” Junmyeon onu düşüncelerinden çıkararak söyledi. Kyungsoo Kai’in Sehun’la oynadığı lafı geçince nefesi kesilmişti çünkü Sehun, Jongin’in onunla oynamasını istiyordu, bir benzerin değil.

“Sağol hyung. Acele etmelisiniz.” Kyungsoo el sallayarak onları yolladı.

Çift eşyaları toplaması için Kyungsoo’yu yalnız bıraktı. Kyungsoo’nun başka çaresi yoktu çünkü oğlu genç bir adamın yanındayken ondan kaçamazdı. Kyungsoo çantayı omzuna asarken derin bir nefes aldı. Odadan çıktığında Sehun’un bir masada oturduğunu ve Kai’nin çocuğa parmaklarını gösterdiğini gördü. Belki de ona saymasını öğretiyordu? Kyungsoo yanlarına gelerek boğazını temizledi. Kai kafasını kaldırıp gülümsedi. Sehun’u taşırken Kyungsoo’nun çantasını almayı önerdi. Kafeyi kilitlediler ve aile restoranında yemek yemek için oradan ayrıldılar.

***************************

Akşam yemeği garipti. Kyungsoo, Sehun’u beslemeye odaklanmışken Kai onları izliyordu. Kai’nin, Kyungsoo’yu tanıma zamanı olduğu için Kyungsoo’nun ondan hep sır sakladığını düşünmüştü. Ne zaman Sehun’un babasından bahsetse Kyungsoo hemen konuyu değiştiriyordu ve yüzü renkten renge giriyordu. Kai sorunlarına burnunu sokmak istemiyordu ama Kyungsoo’nun yanında olmak için her şeyi yapmak istiyordu. İlk görüşte aşktı. Gözleri ilk kez diğerini bulduğunda her zaman yanında olmak istemişti. Onu istiyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo’yu hem duygusal hem de zihinsel yolla istiyordu.

Kai yemeğin parasını ödediğinde üçlü restorandan çıktı, Sehun Kyungsoo’nun kollarında uyuyordu. Kai onları eve bırakmayı teklif etmişti çünkü Kyungsoo’nun karanlıkta yürümesini istemiyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo’ya bir şey olmasını istemiyordu özellikle de yanında çocuk varken. Kyungsoo ve Sehun’u içten bir şekilde önemsiyordu Kai.

“Hyung?” Kai uzun bir sessizliğin ardından konuştu.

“Hmm?” Sehun’un sırtını yumuşakça okşarken cevapladı.

“Kafede olanlar için üzgünüm.” dedi Kai.

“Hayır. Sorun değil. Benim hatam aslında. Sehun babasını hatırlamıyor ve yakın olduğum herkese baba diyor.” Kyungsoo gerekçe göstererek Kai’nin sesindeki tereddütü duymamasını umuyordu. ‘Çünkü sen Jongin’e çok benziyorsun Kai-ah.’

“Kyungsoo.” Kai elini Kyungsoo’nun soğuk ellerinin üzerine koyarken söyledi. “Sehun ve senin ne atlattığınızı bilmiyorum. Geçmişte size ne olduğunu bilemem. Ama Kyungsoo, seni ve Sehun’u önemsediğimi söylediğimde güven bana. Gerçekten önemsiyorum. Sehun’u seviyorum. Seni de seviyorum Soo.” diye söyledi Kai.

Kai’in söylediği kelimeleri ve sevgi sözcüğünü duyduğunda Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu. ‘Jongin’in kullandığıyla aynı kelime.’ “Ben-ben… Ne diyorsun sen?” Kyungsoo kekeledi.

“Ne dediğimi biliyorsun Soo.” Kai, Kyungsoo’nun evinin önünde durdu. “Hislerimi kabul etmek zorunda değilsin ama hayatının bir parçası olmama izin vermeni istiyorum. Senin ve Sehun’un hayatının.” Kai devam etti.

“Gitmeliyim Soo.” Kai uykusunda hareketlenen Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Yarın görüşürüz.” Kai, Kyungsoo’nun yanağını öperek ayrıldı.

**************************

Kris ve Junmyeon el ele ve Kris’in omzunda uyuyan Luhan’la evlerine dönüyorlardı. Kafeden çıkmadan önce Kai’yi selamlamışlardı. Baekhyun’un bu gece Chanyeol’la randevuya çıkacağını bilselerdi arabayla gelirlerdi. Kris genç olanın en yakın arkadaşını düşündüğünü biliyordu ama Kris, Kyungsoo’nun kararını kendinin vereceğini biliyordu. Eve geldiklerinde Junmyeon yüksek sesle iç çekerek koltuğa oturdu. Kris, Luhan’ı yatırdıktan sonra odadan çıktı ve sevgilisinin yanına oturdu.

“Bebeğim, ne düşünüyorsun?” Kris kolunu Junmyeon’un omzuna dolarken sordu.

“Hiç.” Junmyeon başını Kris’in geniş omzuna yaslarken yalan söyledi.

“Yalan söylemem Junnie. Seni çok iyi tanıyorum.” Kris cevapladı.

“Kai denen çocuk hakkında.” Junmyeon Kris’e bakarak söyledi. “Kyungsoo’ya karşı olan hisleri hakkında samimi olduğunu biliyorum ama eski yaraların yeniden açılmasından korkuyorum. Onun yeniden kırılmasını istemiyorum. Dejavu gibi hissettiriyor. Kyungsoo Jongin’e âşık olduğunda oradaydım.” Junmyeon devam etti.

“Endişelenme bebeğim.” Kris konuştu. “Kai’nin samimi olduğunu biliyorum ve Kyungsoo’nun kendini yeniden incitecek kadar aptal olmadığını da biliyorum. Bir oğlu var. Oturup neler olacak izleyelim, tamam mı?” Kris koltukta sarılırken cevapladı.


	9. 9.Bölüm

*Baekhyun’un Bakış Açısı*

Chanyeol ve benim aptal, utangaç bakışlardan daha fazlasına geçtiğimiz için memnundum. Chanyeol son zamanlarda kafeye daha sık geliyordu ve ona delicesine seviyordum. Kyungsoo çalışırken Chanyeol’un benimle açıkça flört ettiğini hep söylerdi ama inanmamayı seçerdim hep. Kai onunla açıkla flört etmiyordu sanki. Biraz üzgündüm aslında çünkü Kyungsoo Kai’den kaçınıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Bugünün işleri diğer günler ki kadar çok değildi. Luhan’ı etrafı izlediği yerden aldım ve masaya oturttum. İşten dolayı onunla oynamayalı baya bir zaman olmuştu ve belki de Chanyeol’le çok zaman geçiriyordum. Pişman olduğum bir hatadan olan tek ve biricik oğlumla daha çok vakit geçirmeliydim. Onun tek gecelik bir ilişki olduğuna memnundum. Eğer onunla evli olsaydım ve beni terk etseydi, onu öldürebilirdi. Luhan beni yoğun bakışlarla izliyordu.

“Lulu?” Ona ismiyle seslendiğimde bana sevinçle baktı. “Sana birisine âşık olduğumu ve onu baban yapmak istiyorum dersem?” Oğluma sordum.

Luhan bana soran bakışlarla bakıyordu. Onu terk etmişim gibi görünüyordu. “Hayır bebeğim. Appa seni artık sevmediğini söylemedi. Sana baba sevgisi verecek birine sahip olmanı istiyorum.” Oğluma açıkladım.

Luhan bana kandırılıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Ama dediğimi anladığında gülümsedi. Onun oynamasını izlerken saçlarını karıştırdım. Son zamanlarda Luhan kafedeki masalara konulan peçetelerle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. Peçeteleri çıkarıyor, parçalara bölüyor ve sonra Kyungsoo’nun oğlu Sehun’a veriyordu. Luhan etrafında ona babasız hayat nasıl gidiyor diye soran insanlar yüzünden çok konuşmazdı. Oğlumun yeniden gülümsediğini görmeyi çok istiyordum. Onun benden çok insanlara kendini açmayı öğrenmesini istiyordum. Sadece ikimiz olduğunda konuşuyordu. Küçük Sehun’un en sevdiği hyunguyla sürekli oynamaya çalışmasına memnundum. Luhan başta korkmuş görünüyordu ama bir süre sonra Sehun’un onunla oynamasına izin vermişti. Kyungsoo da oğlumun insanlarla kaynaşmasına yardım ediyordu. Bazen müşterilere vermesi için broşürler veriyordu.

Yeni müşteri geldiğini gösteren kapının zili çaldığında düşüncelerimden sıyrıldım. Tanıdık sesli ve derin sesin kafede yankılanmasını dinleyerek Chanyeol olduğunu anlamıştım. Onu Luhan’ın oturduğu masaya getirdim çünkü oğlumun ona alışmasını istiyordum ama Luhan yüksek sesle ağlamaya başladı. Onu Sehun’un yanına götürdüm ve Sehun’la beraber çizim yapmasına izin verdim.

“Ee, senin için ne verebilirim?” Chanyeol’a şakayla sordum.

“Her zamankinden.” Chanyeol aptal gülümsemesiyle cevapladı.

Tezgâha gidip Kyungsoo’ya siparişini söyleyecekken bileğimdeki el beni durdurmuştu. “Siparişimi değiştirebilir miyim? Onun yerine seni alabilir miyim?” diye sordu.

“N-neden bahsediyorsun Chanyeol?” Titreyerek sordum.

“Baekhyun-ah, bugün seni randevuya çıkarabilir miyim?” diye sordu.

“B-bilmiyorum.” Cevapladım.

“Luhan’ı Kyungsoo ya da Junmyeon’a bırakabilirsin?” Omuz silktiğinde başımla onayladım sadece.

Bilmiyorum derken yalan söylüyordum. Onun beni randevuya çıkarmasını çok isterdim. Gerçek ise, bana teklif etmesini uzun zamandır bekliyordum ve sonunda teklif etmesiyle memnun olmuştum. Junmyeon ve Kris hyungun yanına giderek onlara bu gece Luhan’ı eve götürmeleri için yalvardım çünkü Chanyeol’la randevum vardı. Teklifi reddetmek istediler ama onları eğer götürmezlerse ilişkilerini Kyungsoo’ya söylemekle tehdit etmiştim. İşlerine burnumu sokuyor değildim ama geçen gece cüzdanımı almak için mutfağa girdiğimde öpüşüyorlardı.

**************************

Bir randevuya çıkmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve nasıl hissettirdiğini unutmuştum. Luhan’a sahip olduğumdan beri randevulara çıkmamıştım çünkü insanlara Luhan’ı söylediğimde bana sürtük olduğumu söylemişlerdi, bu yüzden Luhan’ı daha çok kendime saklıyordum. Yanağımda soğukluk hissettiğimde düşüncelerimden sıyrılmıştım. Soğukluktan dolayı titredim ve kafamı kaldırdığımda bana gülümseyen Chanyeol’u gördüm.

Buzlu kahveyi aldım ve ‘teşekkürler’ diye mırıldanırken yanıma oturdu. Parkta hiçbir şey yapmadan oturmak ve ayazın yüzümüze vurmasından zevk almak çok güzeldi. Chanyeol bana bir soru sorduğunda sessizlik kırılmıştı.

“Ee Baekhyun. Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?” Gözlerime bakarak sordu.

“E-evet. Tabii. Her şey olur.” Bakışları altında gerginleşerek cevapladım.

“Luhan nasıl dünyaya geldi?” Tedbirli bir şekilde sordu, buzlu kahve kutusunu aramıza koydu.

Hafifçe kıkırdadı. Benimle çıkan tüm erkekler bu soruyu sormuştu. Luhan nasıl dünyaya geldi ve babasının nerede olduğu olağan sorulardı. Onlara tek gecelik bir ilişkiden olduğunu söylediğimde bana iğrenerek bakıyorlar ve sürtük diyorlardı. Bazıları durumuma acıyormuş gibi davranıyorlardı ama sonradan beni aslında ucuz ve iğrenç bulduklarını öğreniyordum. O zamandan beri hayatımın sadece ve sadece Luhan’dan oluşacağına dair bir karar almıştım. Ama Chanyeol her şeyi değiştirmişti. Chanyeol samimi miydi yoksa ötekiler gibi miydi? Yanaklarımdan düşen gözyaşlarımı silen sıcak eli hissedene kadar ağladığımı fark etmemiştim.

“Baek, ağlıyorsun.” Chanyeol kocaman ellerinin arasında kalan yüzüme bakarak söyledi.

“Özür dilerim. Bir şey düşünüyordum.” Gözlerimi silerek cevapladım.

“Konuşmak istemiyorsan sorun yok. Anlarım.” Chanyeol cevapladı.

“Hayır. Luhan’ın nasıl olduğunu bilmeye hakkın var.” Chanyeol tüm ilgisini bana verecekmiş gibi görünerek döndüğünde söyledim.

“Tek gecelik bir ilişkiydi.” diye başladım. “Bir kulüpte sınıf arkadaşlarımla içiyordum ve bana yaklaşan bir çocuk geldi ve kaynaşmıştık. Öpüşmeye başladık ve bana yakınlardaki bir otelde odaya ayırttığını söyledi. Kabul ettim ve beraber olduk.” Düşen yaşları silerek devam ettim. “Sabah uyandığımda, onun pantolonunu giydiğini gördüm. Ona ‘nereye gidiyorsun? Beraber yemek yiyecektik?’ diye sorduğumda cevaplamadan bana iğrenmiş bir bakış attı.”

Chanyeol beni sakinleştirmek istiyormuş gibi ellerini ellerimin üzerine koydu. “Bana bakarak birkaç bin won fırlattı ve onu bir daha aramamı çünkü asla gay olmayacağını söyledi. O gece aldatılmış hissediyordum çünkü bana beni bırakmayacağını söylemişti ama bırakmıştı. Çok salak ve toydum.” Chanyeol’a acı bir şekilde gülümserken söyledim.

“Birkaç ay sonra,” Ağzımdan kelimeler çıkmıyordu.

“Sorun değil Baek. Bana anlatmak zorunda değilsin. Seni ve Luhan’ı olduğunuz gibi kabul ederim.” Chanyeol bana sarılarak hıçkırıklarımı durdurmak için sırtımı okşadı.

“Hayır…” dedim. “Bilmeni istiyorum gerçekten. Luhan’a hamile kaldım ve hayatımı değiştirdim. Ailem olumlu karşıladı ve onlara tecavüze uğradığımı ama tecavüzcüyü hatırlamadığımı söyledim. Biricik oğlumu doğurdum. Onun ne kadar güzel olduğunu gördüğümde kalbim erimişti ve onu incitmeyeceğime yemin etmiştim. Hayatımı onu yetiştirmeye adadım. Ailem biriyle çıkmamı önermişti çünkü Luhan’ın bir babaya ihtiyacı vardı. Denedim ama çıktığım tüm erkekler Luhan’ı anlattıktan sonra beni terk ettiler. Benim iğrenç ve sürtük olduğumu düşünüyorlardı.” Chanyeol’a yaşlı gözlerle bakarak cümlemi bitirdim, sırtımı okşamaya devam ediyordu.

“Şimdi gidebilirsin, biliyorsun Chanyeol. Ben iğrencim, değil mi?” Söylemek acı verse bile söylemiştim çünkü onun beni kabul etmesini çok istiyordum. O zaman Chanyeol’a delicesine âşık olduğumu anladım.

“Hayır, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol yüzümü kavrayarak söyledi. “Başa çıktığın şeylere rağmen seni bırakmayacağım. Senin yanında olacağım. Sadece bana güven ve bunu sana kanıtlamam için bir şans ver.” Chanyeol alnıma bir öpücük kondurdu.

Tek yapabildiğim başımla onaylamak oldu ve sözlerinden dönmemesi için dua etmeye başladım.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Kai, Kyungsoo ve Sehun’u eve bıraktığından beri bir hafta geçmişti. Kai’nin, Kyungsoo’ya yaptığı itiraftan utanmadığını söylemek küçümseme olurdu. Utanmanın ötesindeydi ve kafeye gitmek daha zor hissettiriyordu çünkü söylediği her kelimede ciddi olmasına rağmen Kyungsoo’nun itirafını unutmasını istiyordu. Kai neden olarak çalıştığı dans okulundaki açık daveti kullanıyordu. Gerçek ise koreografiyi bitirmişti ama Kyungsoo’yu ve aptal itirafını kafasından atmak için zaman kazanmak istiyordu.

Kai saçlarını sinirle karıştırdı çünkü Kyungsoo’yu ne kadar çok görmek istese de utanç peşini bırakmıyordu. Omzuna bir el dokununca durmuştu. “Kai, karşı caddedeki kafeye gidelim hadi!” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi.

“Bugün gidemeyiz hyung.” Kai dansa devam etmek için kalkarken söyledi.

“Ama neden?” Chanyeol dudak bükerek sızlanıyordu.

“Çünkü istemiyorum.” Kai omuz silkerek cevapladı. “Sen ve Kyungsoo arasında bir şey mi oldu?” Chanyeol hevesle sordu. “Ona çoktan sahip oldun mu? Aman tanrım! Kai! Bunu nasıl yaparsın?! Şimdi neden onu görmek istemediğini anladım!” Chanyeol onu suçluyordu.

“Öyle değil seni salak!” Kai, Chanyeol'un vurarak söyledi.

“O zaman ne?” Chanyeol çok küçük olmayan favori kardeşini izleyerek sordu.

“Senin aksine hyung, benim itirafım pekiyi gitmedi.” Kai oturarak söyledi. “Eski kocasını aştığını sanmıyorum ve duygularımı itiraf ettim.” Kai iç çekti.

“Aww, endişelenme Kai-ah. Hala seni düşünüyor olduğunu bilemezsin.” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi. “O yüzden bunu bugün benimle gelmeyeceğini baz alıyorum? Bir hafta oldu yine de.” dedi Chanyeol.

***************************

Kapının üzerindeki zil sesi çaldığında Kyungsoo aslında Kai’nin gelmesini bekliyordu ve Chanyeol yine tek gelmişti. Kyungsoo, Kai’nin itirafından ve onu ve Sehun’u önemsediğini kabul ettiğinden beri geçen günleri sayarken iç çekti. Kai onları söylediği gibi önemsiyor muydu? Kyungsoo diğerine karşı hisleri olmadığını söylerse yalan olurdu çünkü Kai ilk kez kafeye girdiğinde gözleri onu bulduğundan beri kalbi göğüs kafesini zorluyordu. Kyungsoo bunu ona söylemenin iyi bir fikir olmadığını düşünüyordu çünkü Jongin’den başkasına âşık olması beklenmezdi. Hayatını sadece sevgili Jongin’ine adamaya yemin etmişken neden Kai’yi düşünüyordu o zaman?

Kyungsoo önünde iki büyük el sallanınca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. “Oh, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo soluğunu tuttu. “Ne verebilirim sana?” diye sordu.

“Umm, Karamelli Frappucino ve Kai için Jongin Combo alabilir miyim?” Chanyeol ödemek için cüzdanını çıkarırken söyledi.

Kai için Jongin Combo lafını duyduğunda Kyungsoo’nun nefesi teklemişti. Kai de Jongin’in sevdiğinden mi seviyordu? Kyungsoo Chanyeol’un uzattığı parayı aldı ve siparişini hazırladı. Siparişi kâğıt torbaya koyarken içecekleri küçük bir tepsiye koyduktan sonra Chanyeol'a uzattı.

“Ee, Kai’ye ne oldu?” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle sordu.

“Oh! Çok meşgul ve seni burada bu hafta ziyaret edemediği için üzgün olduğunu söyledi.” Chanyeol ceketini düzeltirken söyledi. “Pekâlâ, şimdi gitmem lazım. Kai beni bekliyor.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’ya el sallayarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo ona el sallayıp iç çekti çünkü şu anda kadar Kai’nin ondan kaçtığını biliyordu. Diğeri ona henüz neler hissettiğini söylemediği için Kai, Kyungsoo’nun hislerini kabul etmeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kafeden çıkarken Baekhyun’la çarpışmasını gördü. Çift birbirlerini dudakta öperek selamladı. En azından ilerliyorlardı. Kai ve onun arasında bir şey yoktu ve genç olanın aslında ondan kaçındığını biliyordu.

“Aman. Tanrım. Kyungsoo! Caddede ne bulduğumu bilemezsin!” Baekhyun nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken bağırdı.

“Sakinleş Baek!” Kyungsoo sırtına vururken kıkırdadı.

“Bu.” Baekhyun broşürü Kyungsoo’nun önüne koydu.

Kyungsoo broşürü okudu ve bu hafta sonu ilkokul yaşının altındaki çocuklar için özel olarak açılan bir dans okulunun açılışı olduğunu fark edince gülümsedi! Jongin’in, Sehun’a büyüdüğünde dans etmeyi öğretmeye söz vermesini hatırladığında kalbi erimişti. Bu Kyungsoo’nun, Sehun’a babası kadar yakın olabilmesi için verilen nadir şanslardan biriydi.

“Yani, Sehun’u yazdıracak mısın? Çünkü ben kesinlikle Luhannie’mi yazdıracağım!” Baekhyun neşeyle söyledi.

“Tabii ki! Her neyse, eğer hala bizle olsaydı bu Jongin’in Sehun’a öğretmek istediği bir şeydi.” Kyungsoo sırıtarak söyledi.

****************************

“Hey, yani Kyungsoo’yu Kai’nin çalıştığı dans okulunun açılışına gitmeye ikna ettin?” Chanyeol telefondan sordu.

“Evet! İkna ettim! Ve Sehun’u da yarın getirmeye söz verdi. Jongin’in hayalinin Sehun’a dans etmeyi öğretmek olduğunu söyledi.” Baekhyun neşeyle cevapladı.

“Neden senin gibi akıllı bir sevgilim var?” Chanyeol alay etti.

“Şey, ben yalnızca akıllı değilim. Onları getirmemi öneren sendin. Oh! Luhannie’m de katılacak! Ona güzel davransan iyi edersin.” Baekhyun söyledi.

“Tabii bebeğim! Kai’nin somurtmasından ve Kyungsoo tam yanında ona âşıkken aşk hayatının berbat olmasından yakınmasından bıktım.” Chanyeol söyledi.

“Mmmmm. Kyungsoo da aynısını yapıyor ve gerçekten sinirlenmeye başladım.” Baekhyun somurtarak söyledi.

“Geç oluyor Baekkie. Yat şimdi çünkü yarın erkenden okulda olacaksınız.” Dedi Chanyeol.

******************************

Hafta sonu ışık hızıyla gelmişti. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo dans okulunun masasının önündeydiler. Binaya girmeden önce isimlerini kaydettirmek zorundaydılar. Luhan appasının yanında hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi sıkı sıkıya elini tutuyordu. Luhan korkmuş görünüyordu çünkü kapıdan girdiği anda appasının yanında olmayacağı nadir anlardan biriydi. Sehun Kyungsoo’nun omzunda yarı uykuluydu. Tüm gece uyumamıştı çünkü Dans Akademisine gideceğinin haberini duyduğu için çok heyecanlıydı. Dansa ilgisi vardı ve muhtemelen Jongin’in de ilgisi olduğu içindi. Aileye geçerdi, değil mi?

İki appa da holün en önüne oturdular çünkü en iyi açıyla görmek istiyorlardı. Okulun tanıtımını ve yedi yaşın altındaki çocukları eğitmenin amacından bahseden sunum başladı. Dansa eğilimi olan çocukların denemelerine yardım etmekti amaçları. Tüm sunum boyunca dansçılar geldi. Sehun’un kulakları dansçıları duyunca dikkat kesilmişti ve oyuncak arabasını bırakarak tüm dikkatini dansçılara verdi. Ana dansçıların Kai ve Chanyeol olduğunu görünce Kyungsoo’nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. İki çocuk da okuldaki ana koreograflardandı ve 2 ile 4 yaşındaki çocukları eğitmede görevlilerdi.

Etkinlikten sonra Kai’nin farklı bir tişörtle yanlarına doğru geldiğini gören Sehun annesinin pantolonunu çekiştiriyordu. “Baba!” Sehun Kai’nin açık kollarına atlarken bağırdı.

“Nasılsın Sehun-ah?” Kai sordu.

“İyi!” Sehun iki başparmağını göstererek cevapladı.

“Sehunnie, ben sana Kai’ye baba demen hakkında ne dedim?” Kyungsoo elini Sehun’un sırtına koyarak söyledi.

“Sorun değil Kyungsoo.” Kai söyleyerek Luhan ve Baekhyun’la oynamak için kucağında debelenen Sehun’u yere indirdi. Kai ve Kyungsoo garip bir durumda kalmışlardı.

“Ee, nasılsın?” Kai ellerini ceplerine sokarak sordu.

“İyi. Geçen hafta da iyiydim. Sehun sürekli Kai babayı sorup durdu.” Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak cevapladı. “Babasına benzediğin için seni çok seviyor.”

“Ah anladım. Geçen hafta gelemediğim için özür dilerim, bugünün hazırlıklarıyla meşguldüm.” Kai genç bekâr anneye göz ucuyla baktı. “Sehun’u okula kaydedecek misin?”

“Evet. Bu Jongin’in hayaliydi. Oğluna dans etmeyi öğretmek ve onu sahnede izlemek istiyordu.” Kyungsoo farkında olmadan alyansıyla oynayarak söyledi.

“Bunu duymak güzel.” Kai basitçe cevapladı, sesindeki hayal kırıklığını gizlemeye çalışıyordu. “Umm, hyung. Diğer ailelerle konuşmam lazım. Sonra görüşürüz?” Kai son kısmı soru gibi söylemişti çünkü diğerini göreceğinden emin değildi.

“Tabii Kai-ah. Eğer Sehun senin sınıfında olursa daha sık görüşürüz.” Kyungsoo, Kai’ye el sallayarak cevapladı ve Sehun’un yanına gitti.

****************************

_‘Jongin, bugün Sehun’u yeni dans okulunda çocuklar için olan bölüme kaydettirdim. Sehun dans etmeyi öğreneceği için çok heyecanlı görünüyordu. Büyüdüğünde seni gururlandırmak istediğini anlatıp duruyor. Bir daha geldiğimizde dans edeceğine söz verdi. Öğretmeni Kai iyi bir çocuk Jongin-ah. Bana seni çok hatırlatıyor. Bizden biri diğerine âşık olursa ne yapacağım ben?’_

Kyungsoo çiçekleri Jongin’in mezarına koyarken iç çekti ve dönüş yolunda biraz suçlu hissediyordu çünkü âşık olmayacağına söz vermişti.


	11. 11.Bölüm

Sehun’un dans okulundaki ilk dans dersleri yarından sonraydı ve Kyungsoo oğlunu bırakacak olmaktan çok gergindi. Sehun’un dans derslerine alışmasından ve çok konuştuğu için kolayca arkadaş edinmesinden endişelenmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu; gerçekten herkesle konuşuyordu. İlk dersi için gerekli kıyafetleri ve araç gereçleri toplarken Kyungsoo evin içinde dolanıp duruyordu. Sehun televizyonun önünde oturarak Jongin’in dans performanslarından birini izliyordu ve babasının hareketlerini taklit etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

“KIM Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon adını bağırarak söyleyince Kyungsoo yerinden sıçradı.

Kyungsoo koşarak Sehun’un odasından çıkarak efendim diyerek cevapladı. Junmyeon eliyle oturduğu koltuğun yanını vurdu. Kyungsoo dikkatle oturdu çünkü Junmyeon’un ona bir şeyden dolayı bağırabileceğini biliyordu. “Sende bugün bir şeyler var Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon konuştu.

“Bilmiyorum hyung. Sehun’un ilk dans dersi için korkuyorum sadece.” Kyungsoo parmaklarıyla oynarken yumuşakça cevapladı.

“Aww. Endişelenme Soo. Eminim oğlun orada iyi yapacaktır. Ona baksana! Kendi başına her şeyi yapmayı bilen iki yaşında bağımsız bir çocuk. Kafedeki müşterilerle bile konuşuyor. Güven bana Soo. Başarılı olacak.” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

“Ama hyung~” Kyungsoo sızlandı. “Bu benden uzaklaştığı ilk sefer. Ve ben beni özlemesinden korkuyorum.” Kyungsoo nedenini söyledi.

“Oğlunun seni özlemesine bir neden yok. Bence sen onu özleyeceksin. Caddenin karşısında olacak ve sınıf bittiğinde onu kafeye getirecek olan Kai’ye güvenebilirsin.” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Şimdi, onun için daha fazla endişelenme, tamam mı?” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’ya sarılarak söyledi.

“Junmyeon, hazır mısın?” Gömleğini düzeltirken Kris göründü. Junmyeon sevgilisine bakarak cevap olarak kafasını salladı ve koltuktan kalkarak Kris’in koluna girdi.

“Ben ve Kris bu gece geç kalacağız. Bizi bekleme.” Junmyeon söyleyerek Sehun’un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Randevunuzda iyi eğlenceler! Ve eve geldiğinizde çok gürültü yapmayın!” Kyungsoo iki hyungunun arkasından bağırdı.

Evlerinin kapısı kapandı ve Kyungsoo, Sehun’u izlemeye devam ediyordu, iki küçük ayağının üzerinde Jongin’in videoda yaptığı koreografiyi takip etmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun birkaç kez kıçının üzerine düştü ve kendisi kalkarak yeniden denedi. Ama bu sefer düştüğünde sızlanmaya başladı ve annesinin kollarına koştu. “Sorun ne Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo oğlunun sırtını okşadı.

“Thehunnie babayı takip edememek.” Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun göğsünde hıçkırdı.

“Bebeğim babasını takip edemiyor mu?” Kyungsoo sorduğunda oğlundan daha çok sızlanma ve bir baş onayı kazandı.

“Endişelenme tatlım. Kai amca sana yardım edecek ve bir gün baban gibi dans edeceksin.” Kyungsoo oğlunun başını öperek söyledi ve bebeğini yatağına taşıdı.

_‘Jongin-ah, Sehun gerçekten sana benzemek istiyor. Özenle ve sebat ederek senin gençken yaptığın dansı öğreniyor. Ama bebeğimiz senin gibi iyi değil. Ancak bana bir gün başaracağını böylece senin gibi dans edebileceğine söz verdi. Jongin-ah, Sehunnie gerçekten çok iyi yetişiyor ve gün be gün ben onda seni görüyorum.’_

**********************

Kris ve Junmyeon rezervasyon yaptıkları İtalyan Restoranına gidiyorlardı. Parmakları birbirine kenetlenmişti ve Junmyeon, Kris’e bakarak gülümsedi. Bazen Junmyeon böyle yakışıklı birinin ona karşı hisleri olduğunu nasıl fark edemediğini düşünürdü. Kyungsoo’ya olan hislerine o kadar odaklanmıştı ki yanındaki Kris’i fark edememişti. Kris her zaman yanında olmuştu. Kyungsoo, Jongin’le olan mutlu anlarını paylaştığında Junmyeon ne zaman üzgün olsa Kris her zaman yanındaydı. Her zaman yanındaydı. Kris’in Junmyeon’u başka birisi için bırakabileceği bir an bile yoktu. Pek çok erkek ve kadın Kris’in hayatına girmeye çalışmıştı ama Kris onlara başka birini sevdiğini söyleyerek kibarca reddetmişti.

Jongin öldüğünde Junmyeon Jongin’in yerini alabileceğini düşünmüştü. Onun tarafından bencilce idi çünkü Kyungsoo’ya karşı olan hislerinde onu zorlamak istiyordu. Ama Kris ona hatalı ve bencil olduğunu göstermişti çünkü Kyungsoo, Jongin’den başkasını sevmeyeceğine yemin etmişti. Kris kısa olana karşı olan hareketlerini ve duygularını anlattığında Junmyeon’un, Kris’e âşık olmaya çalışması gerektiğini farkına varmasını sağlamıştı. Junmyeon daha önce asla bir şekilde Kris’i incitmek istememişti çünkü sevdiğin kişinin başkasını sevmesinin parçalara ayırdığını ve nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyordu. Ama Kris’e âşık olmaya çalışırken gerçekten ona âşık olmuştu ve bunu yaptığına memnundu çünkü Kris hayatını değiştirmişti. Junmyeon sevilmeyi ve sevmeyi öğrenmişti, bu dünyadaki en iyi hislerden biriydi.

Kris sırıtan sevgilisine bakarak yüzünde soru soran bir ifade oluştu. “Junnie, bugün garipçe davranıyorsun. Neden kendi kendine gülümsüyorsun?” Kris sordu.

“Öyle mi?” Junmyeon gülümsemesi gücünü kaybetmezken sordu. “Sanırım ilişkimiz olduğu için aşırı derecede mutluyum.” Junmyeon gülümsemeye devam ederek söyledi ve Kris’in büyük ve sıcak elini sıktırdı.

“İşte yine yapıyorsun.” Kris onları restoranın girişine sürüklerken söyledi.

Yemek normaldeki gibi sessiz değildi çünkü Junmyeon restoranda yediği her yemeğe yorum yapıyordu ve dizaynın onu nasıl eğlendirdiğini ya da iğrendiğini söylüyordu. Kris’in memnun olduğu şey tattı ve Junmyeon İtalyan yemeği arıyordu( hayatında daha önce hiç İtalyan yemeği yememiş olmasına rağmen) ve ayrıca iç dizayn dikkatini en çok çeken şeydi. Restorana girdikleri anda Junmyeon yürüyerek avizelerin renklerinin ve duvar kâğıtlarının havalı olduğunu söylemişti. Kris gülümseyerek Junmyeon’un her şeye neşeyle bakmasını izliyordu.

Bitirdiklerinde el ele, alışkanlıktan kaynaklanıyordu, en yakın dondurmacıya gittiler. Dondurmacıya vardıklarında Junmyeon cam kenarında bir yeri oturmak için seçti ve sevgilisinin dondurmalarını getirmesini beklerken parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı. Çok geçmeden Kris daha çok üzerinde muz ve çilek, ezilmiş fındık, beyaz çikolata olan çilekli dondurmayla gelmişti. Junmyeon neşeyle kaşığı aldı ve kocaman bir kaşık dondurma yiyerek mutlulukla gülümsedi.

“Sen yemiyor musun?” Junmyeon sordu.

“Yiyorum.” Kris hafif bir sırıtışla cevapladı. “Ama senin beni beslemeni istiyorum.” diye devam etti. Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman açılmıştı çünkü Kris genç olanın toplumda el ele tutuşmak dışında ten temasına pek ilgi duymadığını biliyordu.

“O-olmaz…” Junmyeon kekeledi.

“Aww, hadi ama bebeğim. Bunu yapabilirsin. Her neyse, bizden başka kimse yok burada.” Kris ellerini Junmyeon’un soğuk ellerine koyarak söyledi.

“Biz tek kişi değiliz.” Junmyeon, Kris’in arkasındaki çifti göstererek cevapladı. “Arkana bak!” Junmyeon, Kai ve büyük bir kadının olduğunu görmüştü.

Kris kafasını duvara vurmak istiyordu çünkü Junmyeon’un onun yüzünden kekelediğinden emin olmuştu. Ama hayır, öyle değildi. Daha fazlasıydı çünkü Kai’nin dükkâna büyük bir kadınla girdiğini görmüştü. Şu anda çift Kai ve kadının( Kai’nin ablası olabilecek kadının) karşısında oturuyordu. Kai onları noonasıyla tanıştırırken Junmyeon gözleriyle Kai’nin üzerinde delikler açıyordu resmen.

“İkinizin çıkmadığına emin misin?” Junmyeon sordu.

“Evet! Biz çıkmıyoruz. Her neyse noona evli bir kadın ve ilk bebeğini bekliyor.” Kai neşeyle söylerken kadın onlara kocasının resmini gösteriyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Junmyeon sorgulamaya devam ediyordu.

“Bebeğine alışverişte noonaya eşlik ediyordum ve dondurma yemek istediğini söyledi. O yüzden buraya geldik.” Kai gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

“Junmyeon, sanırım gitmeliyiz çünkü Kyungsoo endişelenecektir.” Kris, Junmyeon’u kolundan çekiştirerek söyledi.

“Kyungsoo mu?” Kai sordu.

“Evet, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon tısladı. “Bana bak Kai. Kim Kai, Kai Kim ya da her neysen. Kim olduğunu ve ne istediğini bilmiyorum. Ama Kyungsoo’dan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsan lütfen ona bunu samimi bir şekilde göster ve düzgünce itiraf et, şu an yaptığın gibi korkaklık etmeyi de bırak çünkü bu beni sinir ediyor. Ve bir şey daha, eğer Kyungsoo’yu incitirsen seni öldürmekte tereddüt etmem.” Junmyeon tehdit ettikten sonra dükkândan çıktı ve Kris kardeşlerden özür dileyerek oradan ayrıldı.


	12. 12.Bölüm

Ertesi sabah Sehun, Kyungsoo’dan önce uyanarak kendi odasından Kyungsoo’nunkine koşturdu ve appasının adını bağırarak yatakta zıplamaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo gözlerini ovuşturarak oğlunun cama koşarak bir şeyler çizmesini izliyordu. Kyungsoo appasını uyandırmaktan yorulduğunu varsaydı. Kyungsoo düşünmeden edemiyordu ama emin olduğu bir şey vardı o da bu ona Jongin’i hatırlatıyordu. Sehun bitirdiğinde annesine koştu ve kucağına atladı.

“Appa!” Sehun yeniden bağırdı. “Uyan!” dedi.

“Tamam bebeğim. Uyandım.” Kyungsoo Sehun’un tombul yanaklarını öperek cevapladı. Çocuk pororo oyuncağını aldı ve Kyungsoo’nun önüne koydu. Kyungsoo oğlunun ne istediğini bilmiyordu ama bir süre sonra anladı çünkü Sehun pororo hyungiesine de bir öpücük istiyordu. Kyungsoo pororonun yanaklarını öptü ve oğlunu yeniden kucağına aldı.

“Neden bu kadar erken kalktın, hmm?” Kyungsoo sorduğunda Sehun kucağından kurtulmak için çırpınıyordu.

“Okul appa. Dans.” Sehun cevaplayarak ayağa kalktı ve dans etti.

“Ah, okulun ilk günü, huh?” Kyungsoo mutlu görünmek için elinden geleni yaparak söyledi ama bebeğini okula göndermek için bırakacağından dolayı üzgün olduğunu kabul ediyordu. “Babanı selamladın mı?” Kyungsoo sorduğunda Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

İkili yatak odasından çıkarak Kyungsoo’nun Jongin’i hatırlatacak her şeyi, üç yıl önce çekindikleri evlilik fotoğrafları dâhil, yerleştirdiği köşeye gittiler. Sehun resme koşturdu ve ona söyleneni yaptı. “Günaydın baba! Thehunie’nin bugün okulu var ve dans edecek!” Sehun etrafında dans ederek söyledi. “Seni seviyorum baba!” Sehun bitirerek mutfaktaki tuvalete koşturdu. Kyungsoo onu uzaktan izliyordu.

_“Günaydın Jongin-ah. Evet bebeğim. Duydun. Bugün Sehun’un kafemizin karşısındaki dans okulundaki ilk günü. Çok heyecanlı çünkü öğrendiği hareketleri göstermeye çok hevesli. Ona öğretecek çocuk sana çok benziyor. Ben yalnızca seni seviyorum. Seni özledim bebeğim. Bizi izlemeye devam et, olur mu? Seni seviyorum, şimdi ve sonsuza kadar.” _Kyungsoo yüzük parmağını öperek söyledi.

***************************

Kyungsoo, Sehun'un verildiği dans sınıfın önünde dikiliyordu. Sınıfta çok kişi yoktu. Sehun dâhil çoğu beş yaşlarındaydı? Kyungsoo elini bırakmaktan korkuyormuş gibi sıkıca Sehun'un elini sıkıca tutuyordu. Sehun'un doğumundan beri ilk kez iki saatten uzun süre ayrı kalacaklardı. Kris ve Junmyeon köşeden izlerken Kyungsoo, Sehun'u bırakmak için iç savaş veriyordu. O anda Baekhyun ve Chanyeol arasında ikisinin elini tutan Luhan geldi. En sevdiği hyungu onlara doğru gelirken Sehun'un yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

"Luhannie hyung!" Sehun bağırarak appasının sıkı tutuşundan kurtuldu. Sehun'un artık yanında olmadığını fark edince Kyungsoo nefesini tutmuştu. Ağlamamak için tüm cesaretini topladı çünkü Sehun'un artık ona ihtiyacı yokmuş gibi hissetmişti. Junmyeon yanına gelerek Kyungsoo’nun sırtını okşadı çünkü dongsaenginin her an kırılabileceğini biliyordu. Kyungsoo iyi olduğunu gösteren bir şekilde başını salladı. O an da Kai, terli pantolonu ve kaslarını açığa çıkaran bol bir üstle dans odasından çıkmıştı. Kapıyı kapatırken Kyungsoo’ya gülümsedi Kai.

"B-bekle." Kyungsoo sonunda konuşabilmişti. "Evet?" Kai sordu ve Kyungsoo onun kulağa profesyonel dans hocası gibi geldiğini düşünmüştü.

"Sehun ile konuşmam lazım." Kyungsoo yumuşakça söyledi.

"Tabii." Kai cevaplayarak Kyungsoo’nun gelmesi için izin verdi.

"Sehunnie bebeğim sınıfta iyi ol, tamam mı? Kai hocanı dinle. Arkadaşlarını rahatsız etme. Ders bittiğinde appanın gelmesini bekle. Yolun karşısına kendi başına geçme çünkü seni kaybedemem." Kyungsoo oğlunu öpücüklere boğarak söyledi. Bunu yaptıktan sonra Kai kapıyı kapattı. Yalvararak Kyungsoo’yu dışarı sürüklemesi Baekhyun'un yarım saatini almıştı. Kafeye vardıklarında Kyungsoo kendini bırakmıştı çünkü Sehun'u çok özlemişti.

*************

İlk ders için Kai direkt dans rutinine başlayacağını düşünmüştü. Önce buzları kırıp, sonra çocukların potansiyellerini öğrenmenin iyi olacağını düşünmüştü. Buzlar kırıldıktan sonra Kai, Sehun'un sınıftaki bazı hyunglarıyla arkadaş olmasına memnundu. Diğer çocuklar arasında maknae olmasına rağmen Sehun onların dikkatini çekmede ve beraber oynamalarını söylemekte hızlıydı. Sehun, Luhan’ı gittiği her yere sürükleyerek onu birkaç gün önce tanıştığı en yakın arkadaşı olarak tanıtıyordu. Çocuğun aklına gelen her şeyi konuşmasını izlerken Kai’nin kalbi eriyordu.

Oyunlarını ve basit tanışmalarını bitirdiklerinde, Kai onlardan kendi başlarına neler öğrendiklerini göstermelerini istedi. Çoğu Super Junior, SHINee, EXO, Infinite gibi Kpop gruplarının danslarını yapmıştı. Ancak sıra Sehun’a geldiğinde Kai’ye dansını göstermek için isteksiz görünüyordu. Kai ilk dans gününde böyle sorunlarla karşılaşacağını ummamıştı. Onu ikna etmekle geçen 15 dakikadan sonra, Sehun küçük ayakları üzerinde kalktı ve öne gelerek yüzünde kaş çatışla durdu.

“Gülmek yok.” Sehun yumuşakça söyledi ama kızgınlık ve utançla kaplıydı.

Diğer çocuklar Kai’yle beraber baş salladılar, Kai, Sehun’a başlamasını söyledi. Sehun ellerini havada oval şeklinde kaldırdı. Sehun parmak uçlarında yükseldi, bir bacağını güzelce soluna kaldırdı ve yükselerek mükemmel bir dönüş yaptı. Döndüğünde kollarını ve bacaklarını gererek odanın diğer kısmına atladı, Kai onun balenin zarif hareketlerinden birini yaptığını fark etmişti. Sehun dansa odaklanmıştı ama ayağına takılarak yere yüzüstü düştü. Kai koşarak çocuğu kaldırırken Sehun utançtan ağlamaya başlamıştı. Ama appasının sözlerini hatırlayınca sustu.

Dersler bittiğinde Sehun ve Luhan, onları kafeye götürmeleri için Kai ve Chanyeol’u bekliyordu. Sehun öğretmeninin çantasını toplamasını sessizce izliyordu. “Baba?” Sehun seslendi.

Kai çantasını toplamayı bitirdiğinde arkasını döndü ve Sehun’u kucağına aldı, Chanyeol da Luhan’ı kucağına almıştı. “Ben senin baban değilim Sehun-ah.” dedi Kai.

“Kai baba?” Sehun yeniden denedi.

“Bana o şekilde mi seslenmek istiyorsun?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun neşeyle başını salladı.

Kai iç çekti, Sehun’un ona neden böyle dediğini asla anlayamayacaktı. Kafeye vardılar ve Sehun ofislerden birisine koşturdu, belki de öğlen uykusuna yatacaktı çünkü Kai, Sehun’un her zaman bu saatlerde öğlen uykusuna yattığını hatırlamıştı. Kyungsoo elinde bir buket beyaz gül ve karanfille çıktığında Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı çünkü Kyungsoo’nun böyle giyinmesinin tek bir nedeni olabilirdi; mezarlığa gidecekti.

Kai, Kyungsoo’nun yanına geldi ve boğazını temizledi. “Bende seninle gelebilir miyim?” diye sordu.

“N-ne?” Kyungsoo kekeledi.

“Yani sana eşlik edebilir miyim? Birisini ziyaret edeceksin, değil mi?” Kai sordu.

“Hayır. Sorun değil. İdare ederim. Her neyse, Kris hyung beni arabayla bırakacak.” Kyungsoo genç olandan kaçınmaya çalışırken söyledi.

Ne olduğunu gören Kris ve Junmyeon, Kai’ye Kyungsoo’yu takip edebileceğini belirten şekilde başıyla onayladılar. Kyungsoo’nun kabul etmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı çünkü o araba kullanamazdı.


	13. 13.Bölüm

Kyungsoo mezarlığa sürüş boyunca sessizdi. Genç olana bilerek mezarlığa gideceğini dememişti ama Kai’nin nereye gittiklerini ve kimi ziyaret ettiklerini tahmin ettiğini düşünüyordu. Kyungsoo arada bir eğilip çiçekleri tek tek kokluyordu. Beyaz güllerin ve karanfilin verdiği tüm anıları hatırladığında dudaklarında bir gülümseme beliriyordu. Evliliklerinin bağlığını gösteren bir anı. Kyungsoo hiçbir zaman çiçeklerin fanı olmamıştı ama Jongin evlendikleri yerin çiçeklerle kaplanması için yalvarmıştı çünkü ona her zaman aşklarını hatırlatıyordu. Kyungsoo yine de kabul etmişti. Zamanla bu çiçek buketi favorisi haline gelmişti ve Kyungsoo onları Jongin’e ziyarete giderken özellikle götürmeyi seviyordu.

Mezarlığa vardılar ve Kai arabadan çıkarak Kyungsoo’nun çıkmasını bekledi. Kai camdan içeriye baktığında Kyungsoo’nun arabada oturup çiçeklere baktığını gördü. Kyungsoo’nun bakışlarında Kai’nin daha önce görmediği bir şey vardı. Kyungsoo’nun ona asla göstermediği bir ifadeydi. Kai bunu Sehun’un çok kez gördüğüne iddiaya girerdi. _Kyungsoo’nun gözleri aşkla doluydu. _

“Kyungsoo hyung?” Kai tereddütle seslendi.

Kyungsoo’nun başı Kai’ye doğru döndü ve gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman olmuştu. Kyungsoo etrafına bakındı ve mezarlığa geldiklerini anladı. Gözlerinde biriken yaşları sildi ve Jongin’in mezarına giden tanıdık patikada yürümeye başladı. Kai mezara yaklaşmasını izlerken onu takip etti sadece.

Kai yarı yolda durmuştu çünkü Kyungsoo’ya kocasıyla biraz zaman vermesi gerektiğini düşünmüştü. “Umm, sanırım seni biraz yalnız bırakayım. Bittiğinde haber ver bana.” Kai, Kyungsoo’ya garipçe gülümsedi.

Kyungsoo cevap olarak başını salladı ve mezara yaklaştı. Kyungsoo çiçekleri üzerine koydu ve üzerini kaplamış kuru yaprakları temizledi. Kyungsoo ismi okurken gülümsedi. “Hey, Jongin.” Kyungsoo söze başladı. “Nasılsın? Ben iyiyim Jongin-ah. Yeniden buradayım Jongin-ah. Tek başıma gelmedim yine de. Kai ile geldim. Onu hatırladın mı? Onun hakkında çokça bahsetmiştim. Seninle konuşurken uzaktan beni izliyor.” Kyungsoo bedenini hafifçe çevirerek söyledi ve kıkırdadı.

“Bugün sana Sehun’un sonunda ilk dans dersine katıldığını söylemek için geldim. Nasıl olduğunu sormadım çünkü kafeye geldiğinde yorgundu. Onu Kai getirmişti. Sehun sevinç doluydu ve sana öğrendiklerini göstermeyi umuyor. Kai bebeğime çok nazik davranıyor. Bana seni çok hatırlatıyor. Sehun da ona baba diyor. Kai, Sehun’un babası olarak senin yerini almayı çok istiyor. Pekâlâ, senin niyetlerini sormalıyım çünkü Sehun bizim aşkımızın bir ürünü, değil mi? Kai’ye karşı ne hissettiğimi söylemek istemiyorum çünkü onun yaptığı her küçük şey bana seni hatırlatıyor. Bazen korkuyorum çünkü senden başkasını sevmeyeceğimi yemin etmiştim. Ama şimdi ne yapacağım? Aşkın çarptığını söylerler. Kai geldi ve sanırım ona aşığım. Ona aşığım Jongin-ah. Ama yeniden âşık olmaktan hala korkuyorum. Çünkü bir parçam hala seni seviyor.” Kyungsoo yanaklarını ıslatan yaşları silerek söyledi.

“Geç oluyor Jongin-ah. Gitmeliyim. Seni her zaman seveceğim.” Kyungsoo ayağa kalkarken söyledi. Kyungsoo bir kez daha döndü ve mezara baktı. “Belki Kai’yle tanışmalısın.” Kyungsoo genç olana yaklaşmaya başladı.

Kyungsoo, Kai’nin yanında durarak omzuna dokundu. “Umm, eğer istersen Jongin’e saygını sunabilirsin.” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle söyledi.

“Söyleyebilir miyim?” Kai gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyürken sordu, Kyungsoo utangaçça başıyla onayladı ve Kai’yi aile mezarlığına götürdü.

“Jongin-ah, bu Kai. Sana ondan bahsetmiştim.” Kyungsoo, Kai’in elini tutarak söyledi.

“Umm, selam. Ben Kai.” Kai garipçe söyledi.

Kai bir süre sessiz kaldı çünkü düşüncelerinin Kyungsoo tarafından duyulmasını istememişti, Jongin’in onu duymasını istiyordu. _“Merhaba, Jongin hyung. Bunu daha önce hiç yapmadım ama Kyungsoo istedi. Sanırım Kyungsoo daha önce benden bahsetmiş. Ne kadar sıkça bahsetti ve benim hakkımda ne dedi asla bilemeyeceğim. Ama Jongin hyung, sana ömür boyunca Kyungsoo’ya ne kadar mükemmel bir koca olduğunu söylemek istiyorum çünkü senden sürekli bahsediyor. Seni çok sevdiğini hissedebiliyorum. Bazen seni kıskanıyorum çünkü ben olmasını diliyorum. Ona ilk görüşte âşık olduğumu itiraf etmeliyim. Ve evet, onu fiziksel, duygusal ve zihinsel olarak benim yapma niyetlerim var ama kalbini asla kazanamam çünkü o yalnızca seni seviyor. Hislerimi ona karşı asla zorlayamam biliyorum. Ama belki Kyungsoo’yu benim yapmak için senin iyi dileğini isteyebilirim. **Yerine geçebilir miyim?** Bu soruya cevap veremezsin biliyorum ama hyung, sen tüm saygıyı hak ediyorsun çünkü Kyungsoo’nun kalbini kazanmayı başarmışsın. İyi dinlen hyung. **Ve Kyungsoo’nun her zaman seni seveceğini biliyorum.” **_Kai düşünmüştü ve Kyungsoo ona yaşlı gözlerle bakıyordu.

***************************

Jongin’in mezarını ziyaret ettikten sonra Kai tüm bedenini saran rahatlamayı hissediyordu. Neden öyle hissettiğini bilmiyordu ama yerine geçmesi için Jongin’den gelen bir işaretmiş gibi hissettirmişti. Ve Kai, Jongin gibi olabileceğini büyük olana kanıtlamak zorundaydı. Tam olarak aynı şekilde değil ama en azından Kyungsoo’yu yeniden mutlu etmeyi umuyordu.

“Jongin’den ne istedin?” Kyungsoo’nun sesi arabadaki gerilimi bozmuştu.

“H-hiç.” Kai dosdoğru yola bakarken kekelemişti.

“Hiçbir şey değildi. Eminim.” Kyungsoo cevapladı.

“Ona nasıl saygı duyduğumu söyledim çünkü burada olmasa bile hala senin ona âşık olmanı başarmış.” Kai basitçe cevapladı.

“Hepsi bu mu?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Hayır. Jongin hyungdan bir şeyler daha istedim.” Kai dönüş yaparken cevapladı.

“Ne gibi?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Sana söylemem gerektiğini sanmıyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun gözlerine bakarak cevapladı Kai.

“T-tamam.” Kyungsoo, Kai’nin yoğun bakışlarından dolayı kekelemişti.

_‘Senden ne istedi Jongin?’_

******************************

Kafeye vardıklarında Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun kollarına koştu ve kontrolsüzce hıçkırmaya başladı. Kyungsoo oğluna ne olduğunu sormak amacıyla Kris ve Junmyeon’a baktı ama onlar bunun yerine güldüler. “Thehun appanın gittiğini düşündü.” Sehun sonunda sakinleştiğinde söylemişti.

Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Ben bir yere gitmedim tatlım. Kai amca ile babanı ziyarete gittim sadece.” Kyungsoo açıkladı.

“Baba mı? Kai baba ile mi?” Sehun sorduğunda Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı.

Sehun, Luhan’ın Baekhyun amca ile içeri girdiğini gördüğünde onunla oynamaya gitti. Kyungsoo önlüğünü taktı ve tezgâhın arkasına geçti. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun tam karşısına oturdu ve ikili konuşmaya başladı. Kyungsoo zamanla neden olduğunu anlamadan Kai’nin yanında rahat hissetmeye başlamıştı. Jongin ilişkilerini kabul mü etmişti?

“Sehun’un babası hakkında daha fazla şey bilmek ister misin?” Kyungsoo tereddütle sordu.

“Eğer sende istersen.” Kai hassas bir konu olduğunu bilerek cevapladı.

“İsterim.” Kyungsoo cevapladı.

“Eğer istersen, ikimizi dışarı çıkarabilir miyim ve sen de bana Jongin-shi hakkında daha fazla şey anlatırsın? Bir çeşit randevu gibi.” Kai parmaklarıyla oynayarak sordu, Kyungsoo’nun evet demesini umuyordu.

“Ta-tabii. Bu hafta sonu nasıl olur?” Kyungsoo yanakları kızararak söyledi.

“Harika olur.” Kai dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.


	14. 14.Bölüm

Hafta sonu hemen gelmişti ve Kyungsoo hem Kris’e hem de Junmyeon’u planları olduğu için kafeyi kapatamayacağını söylemişti. Ne olduğunu sorduklarında Kyungsoo onlara hiç demişti çünkü Kai’yle randevuya çıkacağını onlara nasıl söyleyeceğini bilememişti. Jongin’in ölümünden sonra ilk randevusuydu. Kyungsoo, öğretmenine Kai baba diyen oğlu Sehun’a onunla randevuya çıkacağını nasıl söyleyeceğini de bilmiyordu. Şöyle olabilirdi, “Hey Sehun, appa, babayı unutacak ve başka bir adamla çıkmaya başlayacak,” Ya da şöyle mi olmalıydı, “Hey Sehun bak! Appa, Kai’yle randevuya çıkacak. Harika değil mi bebeğim?” Kyungsoo sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı çünkü biricik bebeği Sehun’a haberi nasıl vereceğini bilmiyordu.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun diğerinin önüne otururken seslendi.

“Ne?” Kyungsoo mırıldandı, oğluna söylemek için olası yolları düşünüyordu.

“Ee, bu akşam kafeyi kapatamama nedenin Kai mi?” Baekhyun cevabı bilmesine rağmen sordu. “Çünkü bugün Cuma değil ve Çarşamba günü Jongin’in mezarına gittin.” Baekhyun açıkladı.

Kyungsoo koyu kırmızı bir tonda kızarırken Baekhyun’un yargılayıcı bakışlarından kaçınmaya çalışıyordu. “Kes sesini.” Kyungsoo söylemeyi başardı.

“Yani haklıyım!” Baekhyun heyecanla bağırdı. “Onunla randevuya çıkıyorsun!” Baekhyun sırıttı.

“Kes sesini Baek. İşine geri dön yoksa paranı keserim.” Kyungsoo tehdit etti.

******************************

Kyungsoo çantasını toplamayı bitirdiğinde Kai onunla oynarken kıkırdayan oğlu Sehun’a baktı. Kyungsoo’nun kalbi sahneyi izlerken erimişti resmen. Her zaman görmek istediği bir şeydi. Jongin’e benzeyen birinin her zaman oğluna babası gibi dokunmasını istemişti. Kyungsoo, Kris ve Junmyeon’un yanına giderek onlara bir kez daha yatmadan önce Sehun’un rutinini anlattı. Sehun’un yatma zamanında evde olamayacağı endişeliydi sadece. Ayrıca, Kyungsoo oğlunun onu beklemesini istemiyordu çünkü ona hamileyken Jongin’i beklemesini hatırlatıyordu.

Kyungsoo dışarı çıktı ve Sehun annesini görmüştü. Sehun ona doğru koşturarak bacağına sarıldı. “Appa! Kai baba şok kötü.” dedi Sehun.

Kyungsoo, Sehun’u kucağına aldı ve burnunu öptü. “Neden tatlım?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Thehun’u gıdıklıyor! Ve Thehun hiç sevmedi!” Sehun yüzünde kaş çatmayla söyledi.

“Oh gerçekten mi? O zaman ne yapmalıyız?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Sehun, Kai baba ile konuşmak istememek!” Sehun annesinin boynuna sıkıca sarılıp Kai’ye sırtını dönerek söyledi.

Hem Kai hem Kyungsoo, Sehun’un davranışlarına kıkırdadılar ve Kyungsoo küçük randevusunu açıklamak için oğlunu indirdi. Gitmesine izin olmadığını öğrenince Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Bir süredir Sehun annesinin sonunda onu artık istemediğine karar verdiğini düşünmüştü. Sehun hıçkırmaya başlayınca Kyungsoo panikledi. Kyungsoo, Luhan ve onun yaptığı gibi arkadaşça bir buluşma olduğunu açıkladı. Sonunda neler olduğunu anladığında Sehun susmuştu ve annesine sarıldı.

“Appa Sehunnie'yi unutmamak?” Sehun serçe parmağını bir söz manasında uzatarak sordu.

“Asla. Şimdi de değil. Sonra da değil. Çünkü appa seni her zaman sevecek.” Kyungsoo parmağını Sehun’un serçe parmağına dolayarak cevapladı ve oğlunun yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başlamıştı, en sonunda dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

*****************************

Arabaya bindiklerinde Sehun kafenin dışında dikilerek appasına hevesle el sallıyordu. Kyungsoo’ya yumuşak oyuncaklar almasını ve eve geldiğinde ona nasıl sarılması gerektiğini bağırarak anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo el sallayarak cevapladı ve tutabileceği birkaç söz verdi. Araba görüş açısından çıktığında Kyungsoo yeniden yola döndü. Arabada olmak yine garip hissettiriyordu. Sürücü koltuğunun hemen yanında yolcu koltuğunda oturmak daha garip hissettiriyordu. Kyungsoo gergindi. Jongin’den sonra hiç randevuya çıkmamıştı. _Jongin onun ilki ve sonuydu._

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Bir yere. Seveceğini düşünüyorum. Çünkü ben de seviyorum.” Kai cevapladı.

Hedeflerine vardıklarında Kyungsoo, Jongin’le çıkarken geldikleri dondurmacı olduğunu fark etmişti. Hamileyken onu buradan dondurma almaya zorladığını bile hatırlıyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun elini tutarak onu dondurmacıya doğru çekiştirdi. Kai köşelerdeki masalardan birine oturdu ve dondurmalarını almak için tezgâha gitti.

“Kai-ah, merhaba!” Tezgâhın karşısındaki kadın selamlamıştı. Kyungsoo onların yakınlığını sadece şokla izliyordu. Önceden çıkmışlar gibi görünüyorlardı. Kyungsoo başını hızla iki yana salladı çünkü bunun mümkün olmayacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Kyungsoo, Kai’nin önünde o kadınla oturduğunu gördüğünde transından çıkmıştı.

“Kyungsoo hyung, bu ablam Hana.” Kai yanındaki esmer tenli ve uzun, dalgalı saçlı kadını tanıttı ve kadın elini ona uzattı.

“Umm, merhaba. Ben Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo garipçe elini sıktı çünkü Kris ve Junmyeon'dan başkasıyla görüşmüyordu uzun zamandır. Kendini sadece ve sadece Sehun’a adamıştı ve diğerlerinden soyutlamıştı.

“AMAN TANRIM!” Hana bağırdı. “SEN BENİM BİRİCİK KÜÇÜK KARDEŞİMİN HAKKINDA SÜREKLİ BAHSETTİĞİ DO KYUNGSOO DEĞİL MİSİN?” Hana heyecandan bağırarak konuşuyordu.

“Sanırım öyle?” Kyungsoo garipçe cevapladı.

“AMAN TANRIM! KAI SENDEN SON ZAMANLARDA ÇOK BAHSETTİ. KYUNGSOO HYUNG ŞÖYLE, KYUNGSOO HYUNG BÖYLE DİYE DOLANIYOR ORTALIKTA.” Hana, Kyungsoo’nun elini sıkıca tutarak söyledi. “Sonunda küçük kardeşimin ilgisini çeken kişiyi görebildim.” dedi.

Hana noona Kyungsoo’yu soru bombardımanına tutmuştu resmen ama Kai onu tezgâha geri sürüklediğinde susmak zorunda kalmıştı. Hana sinirle ayağını yere vurdurdu ve sonra Kyungsoo’ya onunla yakında görüşmesi için bağırdı çünkü onu daha iyi tanımak için sabırsızdı.

****************************

Kai ve Kyungsoo parkta oturarak Sehun’un yaşıtı çocukların oynamasını izliyorlardı. Kyungsoo gülümsedi çünkü bu parkı çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Jongin’in Kyungsoo’ya aşkını itiraf ettiği ve evlenme teklifi ettiği parktı. Büyüdüğünde çocuklarını büyüdükleri yere getirmek çiftin hayaliydi ama ailelerin farklı düşünceleri vardı. Bu şu anda onların neden Seul’un göbeğinde yaşadığını gösteriyordu. Kyungsoo bir gün Sehun’u appası ve babasını âşık olduğu yere getirmek istemişti hep ama yapamamıştı çünkü duygular ve anılar aklına düşüyordu ve yeniden parçalara bölünmek isteyeceği son şeydi.

“Hyung?” Kai seslenerek Kyungsoo’nun gözyaşlarını sildi. “Ağlıyorsun.” Kai söyledi.

“Özür dilerim.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı. “Ama burada olmak bana Jongin’i çok hatırlatıyor.” Kyungsoo açıkladı.

“Jongin mi? Yani sen ve Jongin burada mı büyüdünüz?” Kai sorduğunda Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı.

“Jongin hakkında daha çok şey bilmek ister misin?” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle sorduğunda Kai başını salladı ve Kyungsoo’ya tüm dikkatini verdi.

Tüm gözyaşları ve duraklamalardan sonra Kyungsoo, Sehun’un şu anki durumuna gelene kadar bütün hikâyeyi anlatmıştı. Kyungsoo başka bir peçete aldı ve gözlerini sildi. “İlk tanıştığımızda bana Jongin demen bu yüzden mi?” diye sordu Kai.

“Evet. İkiniz neredeyse aynı görünüyorsunuz.” Kyungsoo, Kai’ye elinde karanfil ve beyaz güller tuttuğu evlilik resimlerini gösterirken söyledi.

“Bu çiçekler?” Kai resmi göstererek sordu.

“Bizim en sevdiğimiz çiçekler aslında. Çiçeklerin ona beni anımsattığını söylerdi. O yüzden Jongin’i ziyaret ettiğimde hep onları götürüyorum. Artık geri dönmeliyiz. Bebeğimi uyutmak istiyorum. Sehun ben ona iyi geceler öpücüğü vermeden uyuyamaz.” Kyungsoo söyledi ve arabaya doğru ilerlemeye başladılar.

*****************************

Kai arabayı Kyungsoo’nun apartmanının önüne çekerken diğerinin emniyet kemerini çözmesini izliyordu. Kyungsoo sonunda çözdüğünde konuştu. “Bugün için teşekkürler Kai. Gerçekten çok eğlendim. Jongin’in ölümünden sonra dışarıya çıkmayalı çok uzun zaman oldu çünkü ondan başka kimseyi sevmeyeceğime yemin etmiştim. Onu gerçekten çok sevdim biliyorsun. Jongin benim ilk aşkımdı. O benim her şeyde ilkimdi o yüzden onu bırakmak ya da unutmak benim için çok zor. Neden hala alyansımı taktığımı açıklıyor bu.” Kyungsoo alyansıyla oynayarak söyledi.

“Yeniden âşık olabileceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim.” Kai’nin ona şokla bakmasını sağlayacak şekilde konuşmuştu. “Ama belki de Sehun için yapabilirim. Hala Jongin’e âşık olduğuma dair kendimi ikna etmemem gerektiğini düşündüm. Kris hyung, Junmyeon hyung ve etrafımdaki diğer insanlar geçmişe takılı kalmamamı söylüyorlar. Ama sen çıkageldin Kai-ah.” Kyungsoo yumuşakça söyledi. “Seni sevdiğimi söylemiyorum ama demeye çalıştığım seni sevmeyi deneyebilirim çünkü Sehun seni çok seviyor ve belki de Jongin bunu kabul etti.”

“Soo, kendini zorlamak zorunda değilsin.” dedi Kai.

“Hayır, kendimi zorlamıyorum. Bunun daha iyi bir seçenek olduğunu düşündüm sadece. Benim ve Sehun’un geleceği için. Onun bir babaya ihtiyacı var. Senden sadece bir şey isteyeceğim; kalbimi kazanmada çok çalış çünkü Jongin çok çalışmıştı. Buna değdiğini kanıtlamanı istiyorum. Jongin gibi.” Kyungsoo sözlerini bitirdi ve eğilerek Kai’in sol yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

************************

_‘Aman tanrım. Kyungsoo az önce beni kabul edeceğini mi söyledi? Bu şimdi çıkıyoruz demek mi? Elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağıma ve buna değeceğimi kanıtlayacağıma yemin ederim.’_

_******************************_

_“Jongin-ah, sanırım benim için vazgeçme ve geçmişe takılı kalmama zamanı geldi. Lütfen yanımda ol. Bizi oradan izlemeye devam et bebeğim. Ama Jongin, ben her zaman seni seveceğim, şimdi ve sonsuza kadar.”_


	15. 15.Bölüm

Günden güne, Kyungsoo ve Kai yakınlaşmaya başlamışlardı. Beraber birkaç randevuya çıktılar ancak toplum içinde el ele tutuşmanın dışında çizgiyi geçmiyorlardı. Kyungsoo böyle şeyler için hala utangaçtı. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’la karşılaştırıldıklarında, onlar seks aşamasına bile geçmişlerdi. Pekâlâ, çiftin seks hayatını bilmesi Kyungsoo’nun hatası değildi çünkü Baekhyun işe topallayarak gelmişti ve sandalyeye oturmakta zorluk çekiyordu. Kyungsoo seks yaptıklarını anladığında Baekhyun kızarmıştı. Kyungsoo diğerinin hamile kalmaması için uyarmıştı çünkü aynı şeyin tekrar olmasını istemiyordu.

Sehun’un dans derslerinin son bulduğu hafta içi günlerden biriydi. Ders bitince Kai, Sehun’u kafeye getirmeyi teklif edince Kyungsoo memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Sehun kafeye Kyungsoo’ya tanıdık gelen dans hareketleriyle gelmişti. Ne diyorlardı? Exo grubunun History ya da MAMA şarkısı? Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı ve oğlunun masalardan birine geçmesini izliyordu, diğer elinde kâğıt ve kalem vardı. Zamanla Kyungsoo, Sehun’un karalamaya ve çizime yatkın olduğunu öğrenmişti.

Kyungsoo tezgâhın arkasından çıktı ve oğlunun oturduğu yere gelerek karşısına oturdu. “Sehunnie? Buraya yalnız mı geldin?” Kyungsoo sesinde endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun karalamaya devam ederken cevapladı.

“O zaman Kai nerede?” Kyungsoo endişeli halde sordu yeniden.

“Kai baba ve çiçekler.” Sehun basitçe cevapladı ve dikkatini yeniden kâğıdına verdi.

“Kai çiçek almaya mı gitti?” Kyungsoo sordu ve Sehun’u Kai’ye baba dediği için artık azarlamadığını fark etti.

“Mmhmmm.” Sehun kâğıdı Kyungsoo’ya iterken cevapladı.

“Nedir bu tatlım?” diye sordu Kyungsoo.

“Appa.” Sehun kocaman gözleri olan bir erkek figürü gösterdi. “Kai baba.” Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun yanında hafif karalanarak gölgelenmiş figürü( farklı ten renginden dolayı) gösterdi. “Sehunnie.” Sehun iki uzun figür arasındaki küçük çocuğu işaret etti.

Kyungsoo, Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Bu çizimin tek bir anlam ifade ettiğini biliyordu; Kai’nin hayatlarının bir parçası olmasını istiyordu. Tüm randevular ve sürpriz hediyelerden sonra Kyungsoo, Kai’yle yaşamaya hazır olmadığını düşünmüyordu ama biraz kişisel alana ihtiyacı vardı ve çok hızlı hareket etmek istemiyordu. Bunların hepsi daha sonra pişman olmayacağı kararlar almak istemediğinden dolayıydı.

“Bu kim?” Kyungsoo gökyüzünde, başlarının üzerinde hale şeklinde durun bir figürü göstererek sordu.

“Jongin baba.” Sehun gülümseyerek cevapladı.

“Neden?” Kyungsoo duygularını saklamak için elinden geleni yaparak sordu.

“Appa, babanın cennette olduğunu söyledi. Baba bizi izliyor yani baba bir melek.” Sehun gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

Kyungsoo elini açık kalan ağzına koyarken oğlunun Junmyeon hyunga koşturarak daha fazla bubble tea için yalvarmasını izliyordu; yeni bulduğu aşkıydı.

_‘Jongin-ah, Sehun bizim bir aile resmimizi çizmiş. Ama sen orada yoktun. Onun yerine Kai vardı ama yine de senin resmini çizmiş çünkü senin bizi cennetten izlediğine ikna olmuş. Memnun değil misin, bebeğim? Oğlumuz çok hızlı büyüyor ve ben gerçek babasını unutmasından korkuyorum çünkü Kai’yi gittikçe daha çok kabulleniyor. Kai’yle çıkmak yanlış bir adım mıydı?’_

*******************************

O gece onlara söylemesi gereken birşeyi olduğunu ikna ederek Baekhyun tüm arkadaşlarını evine davet etmeye karar vermişti. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun onun neden bahsettiğinden bilmemesi şaşırtıcıydı. Ama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un son zamanlar neşeli olmadığını ve bunun Luhan’ın ruh halini etkilediğini de fark etmişti. Kyungsoo diğerinin ağzından baklayı almaya çalışmıştı ama hiçbir şekilde işe yaramamıştı. Luhan’a sormaya çalışmıştı ama kimi kandırıyordu? Luhan endişelerine cevap veremezdi çünkü appasına ne olduğunu bilemeyecek kadar çok küçüktü.

Herkes o gece zamanında varmıştı ve Baekhyun çoktan masayı hazırlamıştı. Akşam yemeği için bir sürü yemek yapmıştı, altı ebeveyn ve iki çocuktan oluşuyorlardı. Baekhyun o gece garip bir şekilde mutluydu. İşteki diğer günlerin aksine bir gram bile mutsuzluk yoktu üzerinde. Herkes yemeği bitirdiğinde oturma odasına geçtiler. Kris ve Junmyeon birbirlerinin kollarına sokulmuşlardı ve Kyungsoo ve Kai garip bir şekilde yan yana oturuyorlardı çünkü Kyungsoo bir aylık çıkmalarına rağmen fiziksel yakınlık konusunda hâlâ hazır değildi. Luhan ve Sehun onların yanında yerde oturuyordu, Sehun, Luhan’ın saçlarına ataş takarken Luhan bir şey demeden ona izin veriyordu.

Baekhyun gömleğinin kenarıyla oynayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve haberi arkadaşlarına duyurdu. “Ben hamileyim çocuklar.” Baekhyun basitçe açıkladığında Chanyeol içkisini püskürtmüştü.

Kris, Chanyeol’un sırtına büyük bir ağabey gibi vuruyordu ve diğerinin sakinleşmesini bekliyordu. Herkes az önce duyduklarına inanamayarak Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. Chanyeol ilk konuşandı. “Nasıl?” diye sordu.

Junmyeon soruyu duyduğunda homurdandı. Sorduğu şeye bakın? Birisi tabii ki seksle hamile kalırdı. “Bana bunu soramazsın Yeollie!” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Tabii ki yaptığımız seksten dolayı hamile kaldım!” Baekhyun sinirle ellerini oynatarak cevapladı.

“Yani, benden o zaman?” Chanyeol gözleri kocaman halde sormaya devam etti, pek çok duygu karmaşası içindeydi.

“Evet. Son zamanlarda sadece seninle birlikte oldum.” Baekhyun söyledi.

Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’un söylediği haberleri sindirmesi bir dakikasını almıştı ve sonunda manyak gibi zıplamaya başlamıştı. “AMAN TANRIM! KAI! BABA OLACAĞIM! AMAN TANRIM! KAHROLASI BİR BABA OLACAĞIM!” Chanyeol şok olmuş Baekhyun’u kucağına alarak etrafında döndürdü.

Chanyeol sonunda Baekhyun’u yeniden yere bıraktığında arkadaşlarından gelen şok ifadelerini görmezden gelerek Baekhyun’un dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Baekhyun nefes almak için Chanyeol’den uzaklaştığında Chanyeol ellerini Baekhyun’un yüzüne yerleştirdi. “Teşekkür ederim Baek.” Yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı.

Çift önlerindeki sahneyi gülümseyerek izleyen arkadaşlarına baktı. Chanyeol’un, Luhan’ın babası olan göt deliği gibi olmayacağından emindiler. Ama Chanyeol’un aslında onlarla orada yaşadığını fark edince şaşırmışlardı. Luhan hamileliği kutlayan tüm yetişkinlere bakıyordu. Ara sıra çocuğun isminden bahsediliyordu ve Luhan’ın büyük ağabey olmasını konuşuyorlardı.

Luhan annesinin yanına yaklaştı ve küçük avuçlarının Baekhyun’un hala düz olan karnına bastırdı. “Bebek?” diye sordu.

“Evet tatlım. Orada bir bebek var. O senin küçük kız kardeşin ya da erkek kardeşin olacak.” Baekhyun, Luhan’ı kollarına alarak cevapladı. “Heyecanlı mısın?” diye sordu.

Luhan annesinin içinde küçük kardeşi fikrini neşeli bir şekilde başıyla onaylamıştı. Luhan mutluydu çünkü artık yalnız olmayacaktı ve oynayacak birisine sahip olacaktı.

****************************

Kris ve Junmyeon evden ayrılan ilk kişilerdi çünkü Junmyeon yorgunluğundan ve daha çok işçiye sahip olmaları konusunda şikâyet edip durmuştu. Eve dönüş yolunda Kyungsoo sessizdi. Junmyeon ise arada sırada iç çekiyordu. Bu hareket Kris’in gözünden kaçmamıştı. Eve vardıklarında Junmyeon hızla yatak odalarına gitti. Genç olanın yapabileceği bir şey yoktu çünkü Junmyeon, Kris’in yatak odasına gelmeden önce oturma odasında tembellik etmeyi tercih ettiğini biliyordu.

Kris odalarının kapısını açtığında Junmyeon 'un örtünün altında top gibi kıvrıldığını gördü. “Hey, sorun nedir?” Kris elini Junmyeon 'un sırtına koyarak sordu.

“Hiç.” Joonmyun sessizce cevapladı.

“Bu hiç gibi görünmüyor.” Dedi Kris. “Baekhyun’un hamileliği ve hamilelik hakkında mı?” Kris sorduğunda Junmyeon gerildi.

“Evet.” Junmyeon yarı fısıltıyla cevapladı.

“Neden?” Kris sordu.

“Ben- ben kendi çocuğumu istiyorum.” dedi Junmyeon.

“Tabii ki! Deneyebiliriz!” Kris yüzünde neşeli gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Anlamıyorsun.” dedi Junmyeon.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” diye sordu Kris.

“Yapamam. Yani hamile kalamam. Ben Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun gibi güçlü rahimlerle doğanlardan değilim. Benim içimdeki rahim bir çocuk taşıyacak kadar güçlü değil. Ben özelim, Kris. Birisini hamile bırakabilirim ve ben de hamile kalabilirim. Ama bu özellikten dolayı hamile kalamam, bu çok riskli. Ama bir tane çok istiyorum. Kendi çocuğumu istiyorum. Onu kucağıma almak ve herkese benim çocuğum olduğunu söylemek istiyorum. Onu doğuracağım.” Junmyeon omuzları kalp acısından dolayı titrerken söyledi.

“Shhh.” Kris diğerini sakinleştirmek için Junmyeon 'u kolları arasına aldı. “Şimdi. Sorun değil Junnie. Senden bir bebeğim olmasını umuyorum demek değil çünkü sana sahip olmak benim için fazlasıyla yeterli. Eğer bir çocukla kutsanırsak, memnuniyetle kabul edeceğim. Ama kutsanmazsak, sana olan aşkım asla değişmeyecek.” dedi Kris.

Junmyeon, Kris’in göğsünde başıyla onayladı çünkü Kris’e bir çocuk verememe kusurundan dolayı çok üzgündü. Kris bedenlerini ileri geri sallıyordu ve Junmyeon çok geçmeden kollarında uyuyakaldı. Kris bunun hakkında bir şey yapması gerektiğini biliyordu çünkü sorun olmadığını söylemesine rağmen bu Junmyeon ve kendisi için çok şey ifade ediyordu.


	16. 16.Bölüm

Baekhyun hamile kaldığından beri, Chanyeol diğerine taşınma konusun daha azimli oluyordu çünkü Baekhyun’un içinde büyüyen bebeğin sorumluluğunu almalıydı. Arkadaşları beraber yaşadıklarını düşünmelerine rağmen aslında beraber yaşamıyorlardı. Chanyeol arada sırada Luhan’la oynamak için ya da diğeriyle zaman geçirmek (bu Baekhyun’un hamileliğini açıklıyordu) için orada gidiyordu. Baekhyun aldığı kutuların bazılarını Chanyeol’un taşımasında yardım etmeye son derece kararlıydı ama Chanyeol 8 haftalık fetüsü tehlikeye atmak istemiyordu.

Çoğu eşyasını taşıdıktan sonra Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un oturma odasındaki koltuğa oturdu. Luhan mutfakta appasına yemek istediği bir şey için yalvarıyordu. Chanyeol rahatlamayla iç çekti çünkü bu sevdiğiniz birisiyle aile kurmanın hissi ise kesinlikle mutluydu. Chanyeol hamile sevgilisinin mutfakta yemek yapmasını ve Luhan’ın onun peşinde dolanıp Korece bir şeyler mırıldanarak Baekhyun’un hamileliği hakkında soru sormasını izliyordu.

“Appa? Ben de oradan mı geldim?” Luhan, Baekhyun’un karnına dokunarak sordu.

“Evet, tatlım.” Baekhyun oğluna gülümsedi. “Tatlım, ben akşam yemeğimizi yaparken neden gidip Chanyeol amcayla oturmuyorsun?” Baekhyun sakince söyledi, hâlbuki Luhan’ın onu meraklı sorularıyla sıkıştırmasını sinir bozucu buluyordu.

“Hayır, Luhannie appa ile kalmak istiyor.” Luhan, Baekhyun’u mutfakta takip ederken söyledi.

“Appa? Benim akşam yemeğimi yanlış yapıyorsun?” Luhan, Baekhyun’un kâsesine koyduğu koyu yapraklı sebzeleri, fasulyeleri ve pek çok diğer sebzeyi gösterdi.

“Hayır tatlım. Bu sağlığımız için iyi. Kardeşin için de iyi.” Baekhyun karnını okşayarak söyledi.

Luhan burnunu kırıştırmıştı çünkü yaprakları sebzeleri sevmiyordu. “Ben onları sevmiyorum appa. Tavuk ve bubble tea istiyorum.” Luhan ayaklarını yere vurdurarak söyledi.

Baekhyun kâseyi masaya koyarken iç çekti. “Tatlım, ben biraz yorgunum o yüzden sana tavuk hazırlayamam ve bubble tea alamam. Yani bunlarla idare edeceğiz, tamam mı?”

“İstemiyorum!” Luhan bağırdı.

“Hayır Luhan! Bunları yemek zorundasın! Senin saçma mızırtılarını dinlemeyeceğim .” Baekhyun hafifçe sesini yükseltmişti.

“Senden nefret ediyorum appa! Sen sadece kardeşimi umursuyorsun Luhannie’yi değil!” Luhan ağlayarak kendisini odasına kilitledi.

Luhan’ın ağlayarak odasına koştuğunu görünce Chanyeol yerinden kalktı. Luhan’ın ona söylediklerinden dolayı Baekhyun’un mutfakta incinmiş olduğunu gördü. Chanyeol kaybolmuştu. Önce kimi sakinleştirmeliydi bilmiyordu. Hamile sevgilisini mi? Yoksa oğlu Luhan’ı mı (evet, Chanyeol, Luhan’a oğlum demeye başlamıştı ve Luhan, Chanyeol’a baba demeyi öğreniyordu)? Chanyeol ilkini seçti çünkü Baekhyun’un hikâyesini öğrendikten sonra Luhan’a açıklama yapıp rahatlatmaya çalışması gerekiyordu.

Chanyeol sevgilisine yaklaştı ve onu kollarına alarak teselli etmeye başladı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un kollarında kontrolsüzce hıçkırırken Chanyeol onları oturma odasına götürmüştü. Sırtını daireler çizerek okşuyordu. Chanyeol hesap yaptı ve hormon değişikliklerine 2 ay önceden başladıklarını fark etti. Bu aylarda pek çok şey tecrübe edeceğini bilerek omuz silkti Chanyeol. Baekhyun ağlamayı bırakmış Chanyeol’un yakalarıyla oynuyordu.

“İyi misin?” Chanyeol yumuşakça sordu.

“Evet.” Baekhyun yüzünü Chanyeol’un göğsüne gömdü.

“Az önce neler olduğundan bahsetmek ister misin?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Lulu bana kızdı.” Baekhyun basitçe söyledi.

“Evet, bunu görebiliyorum bebeğim. Ama neden?” Chanyeol ısrar etti.

“Yemek için başka bir şey yapmamı istedi ama ben bebek ve kendim için iyi bir şeyler hazırlamıştım. Sanırım bebeği ondan daha çok sevdiğimi düşünerek kıskandı.” Baekhyun açıkladı. “Başka bir bebekle ilgilenebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Az önce biricik oğlumu ağlatmışken bizim ilkimizle nasıl başa çıkacağım?” Baekhyun sessizce sordu.

“Bunu yapabilirsin bebeğim. Daha önce hamile kalmadın değil. Ben etrafta yokken gayet başarılıydın. Luhan’ı görmek ister misin?” Chanyeol, Luhan’ın kapalı kapısına yaklaşırlarken sordu.

Çift kapıyı açtıklarında Luhan’ın, Baekhyun’un hediye ettiği oyuncaklarını yere fırlattığını gördüler. Baekhyun’un kalbi gördüğü görüntüyle sıkışmıştı. İstediğini alamadığı için Luhan’ın ortalığı yıkması ilk kez oluyordu. Chanyeol büyük olanı odaya sokarken kapıyı kapattı ancak kafasını uzatabilecek kadar ara bırakmıştı. Appa ve oğulun biraz yalnız kalmasını düşündüğü için yapmıştı.

“Lulu?” Baekhyun yumuşak bir şekilde seslendi. Luhan sesi duyunca ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

“Bebeğim, bak bana. Appa çok üzgün, tamam mı? Sana bağırmak istemedim. Kardeşine hamileyim. Ve tüm bu stresten yoruluyorum. Beni affeder misin?” Baekhyun yatağa oturarak sordu.

“HAYIR!” Luhan cevapladı.

“Neden?” Baekhyun oğlunun onu affetmediğini duyduktan sonra kalbi parçalara bölünürken sordu.

“Çünkü appa bebeği Lulu’dan daha çok seviyor.” dedi Luhan.

Baekhyun oturduğu yerden kalktı ve oğluna arkadan sarıldı. Oğlunun olanlara çok gücendiğini biliyordu. “Çok özür dilerim Lulu. Appa seni çok seviyor. Ama kardeşini de seviyorum. Erkek kardeşin olmasını istediğini söylememiş miydin?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Evet.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle cevaplarken boya kalemlerini bıraktı ve appasının kucağında döndü. Luhan akıllı bir çocuktu çünkü annesinin dediklerine çok gücendiğini anlamıştı. Ama o da üzülmüş ve incinmişti. Appasının onu çok sevmesini istiyordu. “Appa. Lulu da çok üzgün.” Luhan, Baekhyun’un gömleğine doğru yumuşakça söyledi.

******************************

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un ona hazırladığı suyu içerken Kai’nin yanına oturdu. İkisi de çocukların kendi başlarına dans etmelerini izliyordu. Zor değildi ama Luhan’ın yakalayabilmesine memnundu. Kai’yle beraber çocuklara öğrettikleri kısa zamanda ikisi de Sehun’un dans konusunda yüksek potansiyeli olduğunu fark etmişti. Sanki dans etmek için doğmuştu. Luhan zor zamanlar geçiriyordu ama Sehun’un en sevdiği Luhannie hyunguna özel yardımlarından ve Chanyeol’un evde yardımından dolayı sınıf arkadaşlarını yakalamıştı. _Evlerinde_. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un evini artık evleri olarak düşünmesine kıkırdadı. Baekhyun’la tanıştığına ve onu hamile bırakmasına memnundu çünkü o hayatına girene kadar mutluluk ne demek bilmiyordu.

“Chanyeol! Kendi kendine sırıtmayı kes. Sinirlerimi zıplatıyor!” Kai, Chanyeol’un kafasına vurarak söyledi.

“Nesi yanlış bunun?” Chanyeol kafasını ovuşturarak sordu.

“Çünkü korkutucu!” Kai cevapladı.

“Çünkü mutluyum, Kai-ah.” Chanyeol, Luhan’ın, Sehun’u takip etmesini izleyerek cevapladı.

“Neden?” Kai sordu. “Oh. Baekhyun hyung nasıl? Senden çok şey istiyor mu?”

“Hayır. Hiç istemiyor. Aslında kendi başına bağımsız. Pek çok şeyi kendi yapıyor ve bu beni korkutuyor.” dedi Chanyeol.

“Bu iyi bir şey değil mi? En azından mızmız ve sinir bozucu değil.” Kai söyledi.

“Hayır. Bana daha çok yaslanmasını istiyorum. Bana daha fazla güvenmesini. Demek istediğim ikinci hamileliği boyunca dayanağı olan ben varım. İlk hamileliğinin aksine. Ve birisine sahip olduğu için bunu avantaj olarak kullanmalı.” Chanyeol iç çekerek söyledi.

“Yakında öyle olacaktır. Endişelenme. Kendini şanslı hisset çünkü Kyungsoo ona dokunmama hâlâ izin vermiyor. Lanet, yanaktan başka onu öpmeme bile izin vermiyor.” Kai öğretmeye devam etmek için kalkarken söyledi.

_‘Sanırım Baekhyun diğer hamileler gibi mızmız olmadığı için şanslıyım. Ama onun yanında olduğumu anlamasını istiyorum. Karnındaki bebek benim çocuğum. Ve onunla ilgilenmek benim hakkım.’_

Kai dersi takip ederken Chanyeol’un aklından geçen düşüncelerdi bunlar.


	17. 17.Bölüm

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un ona dayanmasını ve ondan olabildiğince yardım istemesini ne kadar çok istediğini biliyor ve anlıyordu. Ama Baekhyun buna alışık değildi çünkü hayatının çoğunda tek başınaydı. Luhan’a hamileyken yalnızdı (çünkü Luhan’ın babasını o zamandan beri görmemişti). Luhan’ı büyütürken yalnızdı (ailesi yardım etse bile). Luhan ilk kelimesini söylediğinde, ilk emeklemesi ve ilk adım atması boyunca hep yalnızdı. Onu hamile bırakan adamın yanında olması alışkın olmadığı bir şeydi. Baekhyun ayrıca sızlanan, sinir bozucu hamile olmak istemiyordu çünkü bu o değildi. Baekhyun bağımsız bir adamdı.

Baekhyun üçüncü ayındaydı ve olur olmadık saatlerde garip aşermeleri olacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol yanında kollarını sere serpe uzanmış uyuyordu. Baekhyun sabahtan beri uyanıktı ve o zamandan beri bir saat olmuştu. Baekhyun ne istediğini düşünerek çok büyük olmayan karnını okşuyordu. Baekhyun düşünmeye devam ederken aniden bulmuştu.

“Ddukbokki!” Baekhyun kendi kendine fısıldadı. “Evet! Ddukbokki yemek istiyorum!”

Baekhyun kendi kendine kıkırdayarak yataktan sessizce kalktı ve eşofmanını siyah dar pantolonla değiştirdi. Baekhyun ceketini ve masadaki anahtarlarını aldı. Horlayan Chanyeol’a iyi geceler, birazdan döneceğim diye fısıldayıp evden çıktı. Baekhyun tanıdık yoldan birkaç blok ötedeki en sevdiği ddukbokki dükkânına yürümeye başladı. Sonbahar ayazı estiği için ceketine iyice sarındı.

‘Hamileyken aşerdiğin yemeği almak için dışarıya çıkmak iyi hissettiriyor.’ Baekhyun, Luhan’a hamile olduğu zamanları hatırlarken düşündü.

Lisedeyken sık sık geldiği ddukbokki standına yaklaştı. Kalanları küçük tabaklara yerleştiren ahjumma küçük adamın standa yaklaştığını fark etmişti. Baekhyun dükkânı açtığından beri onun düzenli müşterisiydi.

“Ah, Baekhyun-shi!” Kadın neşeyle selamladı. “Sabahın bu saatinde sana ne verebilirim?” Yüzündeki sevecen gülümsemeyle sordu.

“Küçük tabakta ddukbokki istiyorum.” Baekhyun kadına para uzatırken söyledi.

Baekhyun’a büyük tabak ddukbokki’yi verdi. Tabağa baktı. Kadına geri verecekti ama kadın gülümseyerek onu durdurdu.

“Sorun değil Baekhyun-shi. Benden olsun. Yine hamilesin, değil mi?” Baekhyun’un karnına bakarak sordu.

“Nasıl anladınız, bayan?” Baekhyun elini göbeğine koyarak sordu.

“Görebiliyorum. Çok belli. Üç aylıksın, değil mi?” Baekhyun’a yaklaşarak yeniden sordu.

Baekhyun utangaç bir şekilde başıyla onayladı ve yavaşça göbeğini okşadı. “Babası kim?” Endişeyle sordu çünkü Luhan’ın babasına ne olduğunu biliyordu ve oğlu gibi sevdiği Baekhyun’un başına bir daha aynısının gelmesini istemiyordu.

“Her zaman beraber olduğum uzun adam.” Baekhyun kızararak cevapladı.

“Omo! Oh gerçekten mi? İkiniz çıkmadan önce onu etrafta görüyordum. O iyi birisi. Ona iyi davransan iyi olur, tamam mı?” Kadın söylediğinde Baekhyun daha da kızardı.

“Artık gitmeliyim. Yokluğumda endişelenmiş olmalı.” Baekhyun eğilerek söyledi.

************************

Baekhyun ayakuçlarında eve girdiğinde ceketini çıkardı. Ceketini vestiyere koyduktan sonra anahtarları kâseye koydu. Mutfağa giderek sandalyelerden birine oturdu. Tabağı açarken dudaklarını yaladı ve çubukları kavradı.

Ddukbokki’yi ağzına atacakken derin bir ses araya girdi. “Nereye gittin?” Chanyeol sesindeki öfkeyle sordu.

“Ben- ddukbokki olmaya gittim.” Baekhyun kekelerken Chanyeol’un yüzü bakış açısına girdi.

“Neden bana söylemedin?” Chanyeol diğer sandalyeye otururken sordu.

“Ç-çünkü seni u-uyandırmak istemedim. Her neyse, buna alışkınım zaten.” Baekhyun çekinerek cevapladı.

“Hadi ama Baek!” Chanyeol parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirerek söyledi. “Bir şeye ihtiyacın olduğunda bana söylemeni kaç kere dedim. Biz beraberiz, değil mi?” Chanyeol kocaman elleriyle Baekhyun’un küçük ellerini kavradı.

“Ama kendim yapabilirim.” Baekhyun zayıfça karşı çıktı.

“Baek, Luhan’a sahipken yalnızdın biliyorum. Ama şu anda içinde büyüyen hayat beraber yaptığımız bir şey. Ben buradayım Baek. Lütfen bunu fark et.” Chanyeol yalvardı.

“E-evet. Anladım.” Baekhyun cevap verdi. “Özür dilerim Chan. Seni seviyorum.” Baekhyun cevaplayarak Chanyeol’un dudaklarına eğildi.

****************************

Baekhyun üçüncü ultrasonuna Chanyeol ve Luhan’la beraber gitmişti. Baekhyun elindeki sonograma bakarken Luhan’la oturuyordu. Baekhyun resmi parmaklarıyla okşarken yeniden kendi kendine gülümsedi. Doktor çifte işaret ederken Baekhyun aynı daireye bakıyordu. Dairenin hemen üstüne, **_bir erkek_** olduğunu gösteriyordu! Baekhyun gülümsemekten ve kıkırdamaktan yanaklarının acıdığına emindi. Luhan appası tekrar tekrar aynı şeyi yaparken kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

“Appa?” Luhan’ın kısık sesine Baekhyun hımlayarak cevap verdi. “Nedir bu?” Baekhyun’un elindeki sonogramı işaret etti.

Baekhyun’un ifadesi en büyük oğlunun kardeşiyle ilgilendiğini görünce aydınlanmıştı. “Bu senin erkek kardeşin, Luhan-ah.” Baekhyun resmi Luhan’a göstererek söyledi.

“Dongsaengie mi?” Luhan, Baekhyun’un şişen karnını okşayarak sordu. “Ben hyung mu olacağım?” diye sordu.

“Evet, tatlım. Hyung olacaksın.” Baekhyun oğluna gülümsedi.

Luhan, Baekhyun’un omzuna yasladı, beraber sonograma hayranlıkla bakıyorlardı. Chanyeol appa ve oğlu izliyordu. Bundan daha mutlu olamazdı.

Eve dönüşleri oldukça sessizdi, Chanyeol yola odaklanmıştı, Luhan annesinin kucağına yatmıştı ve Baekhyun parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirirken camdan dışarıyı izleyerek Luhan’a hamile olduğu zamanları düşünüyordu. Baekhyun anıların hepsini hatırlamak istemiyordu ama Kyungsoo kafeye uğradığında ilk hamileliğinden bahsettiğinde Baekhyun’u düşündürmüştü.

**************************

_Üniversiteye yeni başlayan 19 yaşındaki Baekhyun için bu kolay değildi. Baekhyun’un hayalleri vardı. Baekhyun her zaman bir şarkıcı olmak istiyordu. Eğer bir şarkıcı olmazsa da müzik sektörüne girmek istiyordu. En azından bunu yapabilirdi. Bu yüzden Seul güzel sanatlar üniversitesine kaydolmuştu. Asya’daki en popüler üniversitelerden biriydi ve ailesi paralarını tek oğullarına harcamıştı. Ama hayalleri bir gecelik içmek, korunmasız seks ve hiç hatırlamadığı bir adam yüzünden yıkılmıştı._

_Hamileliğinin ilk iki ayı çok zordu. Ailesinden ve arkadaşlarından gerçekleri saklamakta zorlanıyordu. Birincisi; eğer okulu okurken hamile kaldığını öğrenirse onu hemen atardı ve ikincisi; ailesinin parasını boşa harcamak ve onları utandırmak istemiyordu. Hamileliğini bir sır olarak saklamak nafile olmuştu çünkü okul öğrenmişti ve kovulmuştu. Ailesine hamileliğini söylemişti ve onlar ne olursa olsun onu desteklemişlerdi._

_Baekhyun çoğu zaman depresyona giriyordu çünkü karnında büyüyen canlının hayallerini yıktığını düşünüyordu. Ve bekâretini aldıktan sonra onu terk eden adamı hatırlatıyordu. Baekhyun bunu asla dile getirmese de bebeği aldırmayı bile düşünmüştü çünkü burada olmayı hak etmiyordu. Bebeği doğurmaya sonogram sayesinde karar vermişti. Altıncı ultrasonuydu ve erkek bebeği olduğunu öğrenmişti. Doktor bebeğin gülümsediği bir fotoğrafı bile çekmeyi başarmıştı. O gülümseme Baekhyun’u bebeği doğurmaya değeceğine ikna etmişti çünkü onu görmek istiyordu._

_Luhan ondan sonra doğmuştu ve oğlunun onun kadınsı genlerini almasına memnundu çünkü bebeğinin o aşağılık adama benzemesini istemediğinden emindi. Baekhyun oğlunun büyümesini izlemişti ve zamanla ona âşık olmuştu. Luhan’a âşık olmuştu çünkü ihtiyacı olan kişi oğluydu. Luhan onun tek güç kaynağıydı; duygusal olarak ve zihinsel olarak. Cennetin ona yolladığı bu meleği aldırmadığına memnundu. **Çünkü Baekhyun hayatının aşkını bırakmak anlamına bile gelse oğlunu mutlu etmek için her şeyi yapacağına yemin etmişti.**_

**************************

Chanyeol’un elini dizinde hissettiğinde Baekhyun dalgınlığından sıyrılmıştı. “Baek, iyi misin?”

“E-evet, neden iyi olmayayım?” Baekhyun gözlerini ovarak sordu.

“Ağlıyorsun.” Chanyeol arabadan çıkarken söyledi.

“Luhan’ı doğurduğum zamanı hatırlıyordum. Şu ana kadar olanları.” Baekhyun konuşurken Chanyeol’un yanında yürüyordu.

“Hatırlamak istemediğin bir şey çünkü bize sahip olduğunu öğrenmeni istiyorum.” Chanyeol kendisini ve Baekhyun’un karnındaki bebeği işaret etti.

Chanyeol’un elini tutarak durdu Baekhyun. “Channie, her şey için teşekkürler. Beni ve Luhan’ı kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler. Hamile olduğumu öğrenince gitmediğin için teşekkürler. Bizim bir parçamız olmak istediğin için teşekkürler. Ve bizi çok sevdiğin için teşekkürler.” Baekhyun söyleyerek Chanyeol’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Rica ederim.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Ve söz veriyorum, bunda iyi olmasam da sana daha çok yaslanmaya çalışacağım.” Evlerine yürürken söyledi Baekhyun.


	18. 18.Bölüm

Baekhyun gelecek hafta sonunun bebeğin cinsiyetini söylemek için en iyisi olduğuna karar vermişti. Baekhyun kutlama yapmak için Kris ve Junmyeon'u kafeyi üç saatliğine kapatmaları konusunda ikna bile etmişti. Baekhyun’un hamileliği hakkındaki güvensizliğinden konuştukları günden beri, Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a daha sık yaslanmayı öğrenmişti. Ancak, Baekhyun’un ahjummadan ddukbokki almak için gecenin yarısı evden kaçtığı zamanlar da vardı (Baekhyun ikinci hamileliğinde son zamanlarda çok fazla ddukbokki yiyordu). Chanyeol bunu yaptığı için Baekhyun’u azarlıyordu ama günün sonunda Chanyeol büyük olanı istemediğinde kendisine yaslanması için zorlayamayacağından Baekhyun’u affediyordu.

Baekhyun mutfakta misafirleri için hazırlık yapmakla meşguldü. Ve Baekhyun’a göre bugünün menüsü erkeksi bir şeydi. Chanyeol menüyü öğrendiğinde gülerek ellerini fok balığı gibi çırpmıştı. Pekâlâ, erkeksi bir menü nelerden oluşabilirdi? Chanyeol oturma odasından izlerken Baekhyun mutfakta yemek için malzemeleri topluyordu. Chanyeol aynı zamanda Baekhyun’un kalçalarını sallamasını ve bir şey almak için eğildiğinde ne kadar baştan çıkarıcı göründüğünü kendine not ediyordu. Luhan’ın ona bir peçete uzattığını hissedene kadar ağzının suyunun aktığını fark etmemişti.

“Iyyy, salyan akmış Channie amca.” Luhan burnunu kırıştırarak söyledi.

“Uh. Tamam.” Chanyeol peçeteyi alarak cevapladı ve yüzünü sildi.

Chanyeol sevgilisine yemek yapmakta yardım etmek için kalkmak üzereyken kapı zili ve kapıdaki vurma sesleri onu durdurmuştu. Chanyeol kapıya giderken yanaklarını şişirmişti ve kapıyı açtığında Kai durmadan zile basıyor, kollarındaki Sehun kapıya vuruyor ve Kyungsoo oğlunun davranışından dolayı yüzünde özür diler bir gülümsemeyle karşısında duruyordu.

“Hey, Chan!” Kai onu selamlarken Luhan’ı gören Sehun yere inmek için kollarında çırpınıyordu.

“Hey, içeri geçin.” Chanyeol yana kayarak onları içeri davet etti.

“Onlar için özür dilerim. Çok heyecanlılar.” Kyungsoo utanarak söyledikten sonra mutfağa Baekhyun’un yanına gitti.

Kai, Sehun’u yere bıraktı ve çocuk hemen Luhan’ın yanına emekleyerek bir şeyler anlatmaya ve oynamaya başladı. Kai mutfağı en iyi gösteren, yani Kyungsoo’yu en iyi gösteren, koltuklardan birine oturdu. Chanyeol, Kai’nin Kyungsoo’ya bakarken gözlerindeki ifadeyi anlamıştı. Ve Chanyeol söz konusu Kyungsoo olduğunda arkadaşının nasıl kendini tuttuğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

***************************

Baekhyun’un yemek hazırlamakla meşgul olduğunu görünce Kyungsoo içeri girdi. Baekhyun’un artık belirgin olan karnını görünce gülümsemişti Kyungsoo. Fark etmeden elini kendi karnına koydu. Sehun’a hamile olduğu zamanı hatırlamıştı ve bir parçası hala o duyguyu yeniden tatmak istiyordu. Pek_âlâ,_ evet, yeniden bir çocuk istiyordu ama Jongin’den istiyordu- kendine söylediği buydu. Ancak, içinde ufacık bir parça Kai’den bebeği olmasını umuyordu. Şimdi değil ama genç olanı tamamen kabul etti zaman olabilirdi.

“Oh, Kyungsoo! Geldiğini görmedim.” Baekhyun sağ elindeki çorba kâsesiyle söyledi, diğer eli karnındaydı.

“E-evet.” Kyungsoo kekeledi çünkü Baekhyun’un karnına baktığını fark etmesinden korkuyordu.

Kyungsoo diğerine yaklaştı ve hazırladığı yemeklere baktı. Baekhyun hamile olduğu için çoğunun sağlıklı yemekler olduğunu görünce gülümsedi. Ama Kyungsoo neden yemeklerin erkeksi bir hava ya da his bıraktığını merak ediyordu. Yemeği açıklamak için doğru bir tabir mi, diye düşündü kendi kendine Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’un yeniden hamile olması ve Kai’den bir bebek istediği gerçeğini unutmak için mutfakla kendini meşgul etmeye başladı. Bu yanlış mıydı? Çünkü yasal olarak bek_â_r olduğundan yanlış olmazdı, değil mi?

Akşam yemeği Kyungsoo’ya göre eğlenceli geçmişti. Kai ve onun karşısında oturan mutlu çifte hep gülümsemişti. Kıskanıyordu. Kyungsoo yalnız hissediyordu. Böyle hissetmeyi beklemiyordu çünkü etrafında pek çok mutlu çift görmüştü ve böyle hissetmemişti daha önce. Sehun’a sahip olmaktan ve hala Jongin’i sevdiğini bilmekten memnundu. Ancak Kai hayatına girip altüst ettiğinde her şey değişmişti. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un yine oğlu olmasına sevinmişti. Baekhyun’un genç olana gülümsemesini ve Chanyeol’un sevecen bakışlarını fark etmişti. Ama o şu anda Kai tarafından sevilmiyor muydu? Jongin’le olan günlerini özlüyordu.

Mutfağı ve oturma odasını temizlediklerinde, Kai ve Kyungsoo, Luhan ve Sehun’u Luhan’ın odasına götürmüşlerdi çünkü ikisi de çok oynamaktan yerde sızmışlardı. Yetişkinler oturma odasında otururken Chanyeol yüksek sesiyle oturma odasına girdi.

“Tamamdır millet! Çocuklar uyuduğuna göre, yetişkinler için sohbet ve içki zamanı!” Chanyeol elindeki, Kyungsoo, Kai ve kendi için bir şişe tutuyordu. Kendisinin içemeyeceğini anladığında Baekhyun dudak büktü. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un hamile olmasını ve olanları anlatmak için en azından bir ayık kişiye ihtiyaçları olacağını söylemişti.

Kyungsoo şişeye tereddütle baktıktan sonra bir yudum aldı çünkü son içtiğinde Sehun’a hamileydi. Çünkü sarhoş bir Kyungsoo, baştan çıkarıcı ve azgın bir Kyungsoo demekti. Kyungsoo, Jongin’den başka kimsenin yanında içki içmeyeceğine kendine söz vermişti –çünkü içtiğinde, Jongin’e göre, aşırı derecede seksi oluyordu. Chanyeol ve Kai içkilerinden büyük bir yudum alırken büyük olana aynısını yapması için işaret ettiler. Kyungsoo büyük bir yudum aldı ve boğazından aşağıya akarken hiçbir şeyin yanlış gitmemesi için dua etmeye başlamıştı.

_‘Jongin, bir daha içki içmeyeceğime söz vermiştim. Ama daha sonra sarhoş olduğumda kendimi rezil etmeyeceğime söz veriyorum. Çünkü eğer rezil edersem, bundan pişman olacağım.’_

Kyungsoo risk olmadan ve içkisini bitirmeden önce kendi kendine düşündü.


	19. 19.Bölüm

Kyungsoo bardağından birkaç yudum alırken kendine eve gidecek kadar ayık olduğunu söylüyordu. Kyungsoo gerçekten risk almayı planlamıyordu. Sarhoşken Jongin’le olanların tekrarlamasından korkuyordu. Kendisine bir daha alkole dokunmayacağına söz vermişti. Son seferi üç yıl önceydi. Chanyeol içkisini yudumlarken Baekhyun ona sokulmuştu. Kyungsoo ve Kai garip bir mesafeyle oturuyorlardı. Kyungsoo bardağını tutarken terlemeye başlamıştı. Gerilmişti, çok gerilmişti.

Kai, Kyungsoo’nun gerildiğini fark ederek ona yaklaştı ve elini Kyungsoo’nun titreyen elinin üzerine koydu. “İyi misin hyung?” Kai sordu.

“E-evet,” Kyungsoo kekeledi, ani dokunuştan dolayı yerinden zıplamıştı.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun zıpladığını görünce kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol aşk kuşlarını rahat bırakması için hamile sevgilisini dürttü. “Aww, hadi ama Soo! İyi görünmüyorsun!” Baekhyun kaşlarını oynatarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo iyice kızarırken elindeki tüm birayı kafasına dikti. Utanmasını saklamak için yapmıştı sadece. O olaydan sonra Baekhyun çifte utandırıcı sorularıyla bombardıman yaptığı için pek sessiz değildi ortam. O anda Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun her zaman nefret ettiği günahk_â_r bir oyun önermişti. İçkilerle beraber cesaretler.

Oyunun kuralları basitti. Birisine verilen her cesarette yapamazsa bardağından kocaman bir yudum alıyordu. Ve yudumların sayısı rauntlar arttıkça çoğalıyordu. Kyungsoo bu oyunca sağ kalamayacağını çok, çok, çok iyi biliyordu çünkü gecenin sonunda ölü gibi sarhoş olacaktı. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un alkole dayanamadığını bildiği için bunu yaptığından şüpheleniyordu.

**************************

Yirmi raunt sonunda Kyungsoo çoktan zil zurna olmuştu. Kyungsoo bütün cesaretleri yapamamıştı çünkü kendini utandırmak için doğruluk mu cesaret mi oyununa kendini vermiyordu. Kai ve Chanyeol içkiye dayanıklıydılar, onlara bakarak bile olanları anlayacak kadar ayık olduğunu görebilirdiniz. Kyungsoo kendisini tanımayacak kadar sarhoştu. Yirmi birinci rauntta yeniden Kyungsoo’nun sırasıydı. Kai tedirgin olmuştu çünkü Kyungsoo çoktan ona sokulmuştu ve cesaretin onu ilgilendiren bir şey olmaması için dua ediyordu. Ancak diğer çiftin başka planları vardı.

Baekhyun sırıtarak Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturdu. Kyungsoo’nun kulaklarına bir şey fısıldadığında diğerinin gözleri kocaman olmuş ve yüzü kızarmıştı. Sersem bacaklarla ayağa kalktı ve Kai’in oturduğu yere sokuldu. Kyungsoo, Kai’in kucağına oturarak ellerini Kai’in yakalarına bastırdı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi.

“Bu bir cesaretti,” Kyungsoo öpücüğün içinde mırıldandı.

Kai, Kyungsoo’nun onu sert öpmesinden dolayı şaşkındı. Ama bunu avantaja çevirmeye karar vererek elini Kyungsoo’nun beline attı ve diğerini Kyungsoo’nun kalçasına yakın bir yere koydu. Kyungsoo, Kai’yi sertçe öpmeye devam ederken öpüşmeden dolayı heyecanlandığını hissediyordu. Kai’yi daha da sert öperken Kyungsoo kendisini ileriye doğru bastırdı. Kai bunu dilini ağzına sokması için sinyal olarak algılayarak diğerinin sıcak mağarasını tatmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo’yla ilk öpüşmesinin böyle olmasını istemediğini kabul ediyordu. Kyungsoo bira gibi tat veriyordu ve Kai bundan birazcık hoşlanmıştı.

Bu cesaret olayının tamamen yoldan çıktığını fark ettiğinde geri çekildi Kai. Kyungsoo sızlanarak Kai’ye yaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Kai onu nazikçe geriye ittirdi. Evet, Kai, Kyungsoo’yla seks yapmak istiyordu ama bu şekilde değildi. Kyungsoo zil zurna sarhoşken değil. Kai’nin bunu yapmak istemesinin tek nedeni, Kyungsoo ayıldığı zaman pişman olacaktı ve onu suçlayacaktı.

Kyungsoo, Kai’nin ereksiyonunu avuçlarken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. “Bunu çok istediğini biliyorum. Junior Kai’nin deliğime ne kadar çok girmek istediğini biliyorum.” Kyungsoo kelimeleri fısıltıyla söyledi.

Kai’nin duvarlarını yıkması Kyungsoo’nun kuru dudaklarını bir kere yalamasıyla yetmişti. Kai ayağa kalktı ve küçük adamı misafir odalarından birine sürükledi.

“Ve onları yatağa atmaya sadece bir cesaret yetti.” Baekhyun memnuniyet dolu sırıtmayla konuştu.

“Kyungsoo’nun alkolle arasının iyi olmadığını biliyor muydun?” Chanyeol sordu.

Baekhyun cevap olarak hımladı. “Neden bizde buradaki küçük sorunla ilgilenmiyoruz?” Eliyle Chanyeol’un baldırında dolanırken sordu Baekhyun.

*************************

Kai odanın kapısını kapattığında Kyungsoo’yu kapıya yasladı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kyungsoo öpücüğün içinde inlerken Kai elini tişörtün altına sokmuştu. Kai sağ eliyle Kyungsoo’nun göğüs ucunu çekiştiriyordu. Nefes almak için öpücüğü bozdu Kai. Kai’ye bakarken Kyungsoo’nun gözleri tutkuyla parlıyordu. Kai eğilerek dudaklarını Kyungsoo’nun boynundaki hassas noktaya bastırdı. Kai göğsünü çekiştirmeye ve aynı anda boynunu emmeye devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırdığında ereksiyonları birbirine dokunmuştu.

Kai geriye çekilerek âşık olduğu Kyungsoo’nun yüzünün güzelliğini okşadı. “Bunu gerçekten istiyor musun?” Kai tereddütle sordu.

“Sorma, icraata geç.” Kyungsoo bacaklarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak söyledi.

Kai bunu Kyungsoo’nun kendisiyle aynısını düşündüğüne dair işaret olarak aldı. Kyungsoo’yu kaldırarak ikisini yatağa yönlendirdi. Kyungsoo bacaklarını düşmemek için sıkıca Kai’nin beline doladı ve Kai’nin dudaklarına açlıkla saldırdı. Kai, Kyungsoo’yu yatağa attıktan sonra gömleğini çıkardı. Büyük olanının üzerine çıkarak yeniden bir tutkulu öpücük başlattı. Kai ellerini Kyungsoo’nun pantolonuna koyarak ereksiyonunu acı verici bir yavaşlıkta okşadı. Kyungsoo öpücüğe doğru inlerken Kai yarığa tırnağını sürtmüştü. Daha fazlasını isteyerek Kyungsoo kalçalarını kaldırdı. Kai elini daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başlayarak diğerinin ilk boşalan olmasını sağlamıştı. Kyungsoo kendini diğerinin eline bırakırken Kai’nin ismini çığlık atarak söylemişti. Kyungsoo’nun sıvısını yaladığında küçük olan bunu seksi bulmuştu.

Kyungsoo bir dirseği üzerinde doğrularak diğer eliyle Kai’nin kaya gibi sert üyesini kavradı. Genç olana bilen bir şekilde bakıyordu. Kai diğerinin aklını okuyarak pantolonunu çıkardı. Ona oral seks yapması için Kai kendini Kyungsoo’ya doğru yaklaştırmıştı. Ama Kyungsoo’nun aklında başka şeyler vardı. Genç olanı yatağa uzandırdı ve üzerine çıktı. Kai diğerine şokla bakıyordu çünkü Kyungsoo’nun seks yapmak istediğini anlamıştı.

“Hyung, bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Kai söyledi.

“Kapa çeneni Kai. Bunu istediğini biliyorum. Hazırlığa ya da kondoma ihtiyacım yok. Beni hazırlıksız almanı istiyorum.” Kyungsoo konuşurken Kai’nin penisini deliğine konumlandırıyordu.

Kyungsoo kalçalarını yavaşça Kai’nin kocaman penisine doğru indirmeye başladı. Gerildiğini hissederek acıdan dolayı tıslamıştı. Kai köküne kadar içine girdiğinde Kyungsoo diğerinin boyutuna alışmak için bir süre aynı pozisyonda bekledi. Son seksinden beri uzun zaman olmuştu ve Kai’nin boyutu hiç yardımcı olmuyordu buna. Acının geçmeye başladığını hissettiğinde Kyungsoo yavaşça Kai’nin penisi üzerinde hareket etmeye başladı. Kai’nin de Kyungsoo’nun verdiği zevke katılması uzun sürmemişti. Kyungsoo’nun acı dolu çığlıkları zevkle boyanmaya başlamıştı. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun inişleriyle karşılaşmak için kalçalarını yukarıya doğru hareket ettirmeye başladı. Her bir vuruşunda Kai, Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarıyla buluşuyordu. Yaklaşık on beş dakikadır bu pozisyondaydılar. Kyungsoo parmaklarıyla kendi üyesini kavrayarak çekmeye başladı. Kai’in göğsüne boşalması ve Kai’in Kyungsoo’nun duvarlarını menileriyle boyaması uzun sürmemişti.

Kyungsoo nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak Kai’in göğsüne yığıldı. Kai yavaşça diğerinin içinden çıktı. “Bu inanılmazdı.” Kyungsoo, Kai’in göğsüne bir öpücük kondurarak yumuşak bir sesle konuşmuştu.

Diğerini duyunca Kai şaşırmıştı. “Evet, öyleydi.”

Kyungsoo’yu üzerinden kaldırarak ıslak mendille diğerini temizledi. Kai kendini de temizledikten sonra yatağa girerek kısa olanı kendine çekti. “Umarım sabah uyandığından bundan pişman olmazsın.” Kai, Kyungsoo’nun saçlarına doğru mırıldandı ve alnını öptü.


	20. 20.Bölüm

Güneş ışınlarının yüzüne vurduğunu hissettiğinde Kyungsoo’nun gözleri titreşerek açıldı. Kyungsoo yatakta hareket etmeye ve çekmecenin üzerindeki telefona ulaşmaya çalıştı ama yapamıyordu. İki büyük kol onu durduruyor gibiydi. Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı ve kendi evinde, kendi odasında olmadığını anladı. Neredeydi? Dün gece neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışıyordu ama faydası yoktu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un erkek bebeklerini kutlamak için geldiğini ve çocukları uyuttuktan sonra içki içmeye başladıklarını, daha sonra da Baekhyun’un bir oyun önerdiğini hatırlıyordu. Gerisini hatırlayamıyordu Kyungsoo.

Kendi odasındaki yatağında olmadığını anlayınca Kyungsoo’nun kalbi durmuştu. Göğsüne kadar örtülü olan örtüyü kaldırdığında çıplak olduğunu gördü. Kyungsoo sonra bir çift bronz kolun ona arkadan sıkıca sarıldığını fark etti. Hayır, bu olmuş olamazdı. Yatakta Kai’yle çıplak olamazdı. Kyungsoo, Kai’den uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama yataktan kalktığı an yere düşmüştü.

Kai sese uyandığında Kyungsoo’nun yerde örtüye sarındığını gördü. “Hyung, ne yapıyorsun?” Kai boğuk sesiyle sordu.

“Neler oldu?” Kyungsoo fısıldayarak konuşmayı başarmıştı. Umutsuzca kendini örtmek istiyordu.

“Neden bahsediyorsun hyung? Sana ne oldu? Neden yerdesin?” Kai neler olduğunu bilmesine rağmen sormaya devam ediyordu.

“Dün gece neler oldu?” Kyungsoo sordu, öfke bedeninde fokurdamaya başlıyordu.

“Hyung, dinle. Hiçbir şey olmadı. Biz… Sadece uyuduk.” Kai yataktan kalkıp Kyungsoo’ya yaklaşırken sordu.

“Yaklaşma bana.” Kyungsoo çarşafla küçük bedenini örterek söyledi.

“Hyung, bak. Özür dilerim. İşler yanlış gitti ve bu oldu.” Kai elini Kyungsoo’ya uzatmış açıklamaya çalışıyordu.

“Neler oldu?” Kyungsoo yeniden sordu. “Bana tecavüz ettin, değil mi?!” Kyungsoo bağırdı.

“Hayır, Kyungsoo. Öyle bir şey olmadı. Yanlış düşünüyorsun.” Kai yalvardı.

“Benimle yattın mı?” Kyungsoo’nun gözleri öfke ve korkuyla doluydu.

“Hayır, Kyungsoo. Dinle beni. Özür dilerim, tamam mı? Sen üzerime atladın.”

“Sarhoş olmadığım sürece insanların üzerine atlamam için bir neden olmaz.”

“Sarhoştun.” Kai açıkladı.

“Ve sende bundan yararlandın?! Beni seninle yatmaya zorladın,” Kyungsoo suçlayıcı bir şekilde parmağını uzatmıştı. “Hamile kalabileceğimi bildiğin için kondom kullanmadın, değil mi?! Senin çocuğuna hamile kalayım diye yaptın! Sana âşık olmamdan yararlandın, göt deliği.” Kyungsoo konuştuktan sonra yavaşça kalkarak yere saçılmış kıyafetlerini giymeye başladı.

“Kyungsoo, özür dilerim. Birden gelişti. Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai sordu. “Canın yanıyordur. Hiçbir yere gitmemelisin.” Kai, Kyungsoo’nun bileğini tuttu.

“Bana bulaşma, kahretsin. Bana sahip değilsin.” Kyungsoo elini Kai’den kurtardı.

“SEN BANA AİTSİN. BENİM ÇOCUĞUMA HAMİLE KALDIĞINDA, BANA AİT OLACAKSIN.” Kai ilk kez sesini yükseltmişti.

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman olurken Kai’ye tokat attı. “Ben sana ait değilim ve asla olmayacağım. Senin çocuğuna hamile kalmasam bile.” Kyungsoo söyledikten sonra yıldırım gibi Sehun ve Luhan’ın uyuduğu yere gitti.

Sehun’un tüm eşyalarını ve oyuncaklarını çantasına koyduktan sonra oğlunu kaldırdı. Sehun, Luhan’la oynadığı yerde kalmak için diretiyordu. Oğlunun onu takmadığını görünce Kyungsoo daha da sinirlendi. “Kalkmayacak mısın?!” Kyungsoo sinirle söylediğinde Sehun cevap olarak başını iki yana sallamıştı.

“İyi o zaman! Sen burada en sevdiğin Kai babanla kal, ben eve gidiyorum.” Kyungsoo bunu dedikten sonra evden hızla ayrıldı.

**************************

Kyungsoo’nun biricik oğlu Sehun’a sesini yükseltmesini Chanyeol ve Baekhyun korkuyla izlemişti. Sehun büyük ve yaşlı gözleriyle Luhan’ın yanında oturmuş appasının onsuz gitmesini izliyordu. Sehun başını dört aylık hamile olan Baekhyun’a çevirdiğinde dudakları titriyordu. Birkaç saniye içinde Sehun ağlamaya başlamıştı ve kucağa alınmak için tombik ellerini kaldırmıştı. Sehun appa diye ağlarken Baekhyun çocuğu kucağında sallıyordu. Masum çocuğun ağladığını izlemek Kai’nin kalbini incitiyordu çünkü kavgalarına Sehun dâhil olmamalıydı.

Kai’yi köşede görünce Sehun kollarını ona uzatmıştı. “Baba!” Sehun onu kucağına alması için yalvarıyordu.

Kai onu kucağına alarak Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu. “Sorun yok Sehunnie. Appa yakında gelecek, Kai baba söz veriyor.” Kai tekrar tekrar bu cümleleri söylüyordu çocuğa.

Sehun’un ağlamaları yumuşak hıçkırıklara dönüşmüştü ve hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi Kai’ye sıkıca tutunuyordu. Kai bunun iki yaşındaki bir çocuk için doğal bir refleks olduğunu hissediyordu. Appasının aniden gitmesinden ne anlayabilirdi? Sehun sonunda sakinleşip koltukta Kai’nin yanında uyuyakaldığında, Kai kalktı ve duş alarak kıyafetlerini değiştirdi. Kai saçlarını kurutmak için bir havluyla duştan çıktığında elinde bir fincan sıcak çikolatayla onu bekleyen Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un oturduğu masaya oturdu.

“Bize sabah neler olduğunu anlatacak mısın?” Chanyeol dikkatle sordu.

“Umm, dün gece misafir odasına nasıl girdiğimizi hatırlıyorsunuzdur?” Kai ikisine dikkatle bakarak sordu. “Şey, odaya girdikten sonra biz… Seks yaptık. Ve Kyungsoo sabah uyandığında dün olanları unuttu ve beni yatakta onunla çıplak görünce sinirlendi. Ne yapacağımı bilemedim ve açıklamaya çalıştım ama daha da sinirlenerek beni ona tecavüz etmekle suçladı.” Kai durdu çünkü Sehun yanındayken açıklamanın ne gereği olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

“Ona gerçekten tecavüz mü ettin yoksa istekli miydi?” Baekhyun sordu.

“İstekliydi hyung! Daha fazlasını isteyen ve kondom istemeyen o’ydu!” diye söyledi Kai.

“Yani, zorlama yoktu?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Kai, Kyungsoo’nun sorunu bence henüz sekse hazır değildi ve yatakta sevdiği birisiyle uyanmak onu şok etmiştir. Alkolle arasının iyi olmadığını düşünüyorum ki bu dün gece baştan çıkarıcı olup seninle istekle seks yapmasını açıklıyor.” Baekhyun konuştu.

“Gerçekten mi?” diye sordu Kai.

“Evet öyle. Sanırım ona zaman vermelisin ve sonra çocuğuna hamile kalması durumunda konuşmaya çalışırsın.” Baekhyun sustuğunda Sehun mutfağa girerek Kai’nin kucağına çıkmıştı.

_‘Jongin hyung, Kyungsoo hyunga yaptıklarım için özür dilerim. Umarım onunla yeniden işleri düzeltebilirim.’_

**************************

Kyungsoo apartmandan çıktığı anda Sehun’un, oğlunun, ağladığını duydu. Baekhyun’un çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalıştığını duymuştu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un doğru yapmadığını düşünüyordu. Sehun birisi sırtını okşadığında bunu severdi ve o kişiye sıkıca tutunurdu. Sehun özellikle birisinin ona şarkı ya da ninni söyleyerek uyutmasını severdi. Sehun uyuyarak üzüntüsünü uzaklaştırmayı tercih ederdi. Sehun’u sakinleştirmeyi başaran tek şarkı ‘My Turn To Cry’ şarkısıydı çünkü Sehun appasının onun ağlamasını istemediği bununla anlıyordu. Kyungsoo kapının yanında dikilerek çok iyi bildiği şarkı sözlerini mırıldanıyordu. Ama mırıldanmaları Sehun’un ‘baba’ diye bağırmasıyla kesilmişti. Kyungsoo’nun kalbi sözcükle beraber sıkışmıştı. Dün gece olanlar aklına geliyordu.

Kyungsoo sendeleyerek lobiye inmişti. Koltuklardan birine oturduğunda alt taraflarındaki acıyı çok iyi hissetmişti. Dün gece olanları hatırlamaya çalışarak hıçkırıyordu. Tek bir şey hatırlayamıyordu ama Kyungsoo seks yaptıklarından emindi. Acı, göğsündeki kurumuş meni ve yere saçılmış kıyafetleri… Kyungsoo dejavu yaşıyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Bu duruma düşmüştü ama Jongin’leydi ve bu olay Sehun’a hamile kalmasıyla sonuçlanmıştı. Bunu istememişti. Bunun bir daha olmasını istememişti.

Kyungsoo, Kai’nin onunla flörtleşme konusunda ısrarcı olmasını hatırlıyordu. Kai onunla flört ederek kalbini kazanmıştı. Çıkmaya başlamışlardı ve Kyungsoo asla Kai’nin kendisine o şekilde dokunmasına izin vermeyeceğine yemin etmişti. Bedeni Jongin’e aitti ve ondan başkası olamazdı. Kai sınırı aşarak yeminini bozmuştu. Kai onu seks yapmaya zorlamıştı. Kyungsoo şimdi ne yapacaktı?

Kyungsoo telefonunu çıkararak tanıdık numarayı tuşladı. “Junmyeon hyung? Gelip beni Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un evinden alabilir misin?” Kyungsoo üzüntü ve korkuyla sordu.

_‘Jongin? Hala beni dinliyor musun? Ne yapacağım bebeğim? Kai’yle yattım ve hamile kalabilirim. Ya onun çocuğuna hamile kalırsam? Taşıyacak mıyım? Eğer sen olsaydın, ne yapardın Jongin? Jongin, seni özlüyorum. Keşke burada olup beni rahatlatsaydın ve daha iyi hissetmemi sağlasaydın. Seni özledim Jongin. Seni seviyorum Jongin. Seni çok seviyorum.’ _Kyungsoo parmağındaki yüzükle oynayarak düşünüyordu. **Kyungsoo yüzüğünü çıkardı çünkü kocası dışında bir adamla yattığı için hayatında ilk kez bu alyansı kullanmayı hak etmediğini düşünüyordu.**


	21. 21.Bölüm

Kris ve Joonmyun, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un apartmanının lobisine vardıklarında Kyungsoo çokta hıçkırıklara boğulmuştu. Kyungsoo kendini Junmyeon'un kollarına bıraktı ve hıçkırmaya devam etti. Kris iki yakın arkadaşı sadece izleyebiliyordu ve arabaya giderken Kyungsoo’nun topallamasıyla Sehun’un, Kyungsoo’nun yanında olmadığını fark etmişti. Kris doğru olmayan bir şeyler olduğunu söyleyebilirdi ve görünüşe göre Kai ve Sehun’la bir şey olmuştu. Kyungsoo’ya ne olduğunu sormayı çok istese de Kris onun biraz zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

Evlerine vardıklarında Kyungsoo dikkatli adımlarla koltuğa yaklaştı ve oturdu. Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşına olanları anlamış gibiydi ve onun için çay yapıyordu. Kyungsoo dizlerini göğsüne çekerek sarılırken Kris onu izliyordu. Junmyeon üç kupayla mutfaktan çıktı ve birini Kyungsoo’ya uzattı. Kyungsoo çayından bir yudum aldı. Junmyeon olanları ona anlatmanın sorun olmadığını anlaması için elini Kyungsoo’nun dizine koymuştu. Kyungsoo diğerine, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un erkek bebekleri olacağını, çocukların oynamalarını izlediklerini, bir anda içmeye başladıklarını ve Kai’yle yattığını açıkladı.

Kyungsoo yeniden hıçkırmaya başlayınca omuzları titriyordu. “Shhh. Her şey iyi olacak Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon diğerinin sırtını okşarken tekrar tekrar rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldıyordu.

“Olmayacak hyung.” Kyungsoo hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi. “Kai’den hamile kalırsam ne yapacağım? Hâlâ Jongin’le evliyim. Bu yüzüğü artık kullanma hakkım yok.” Kyungsoo çıkarmaya çalışırken söyledi.

“Hayır, Kyungsoo, sorun değil. Yeniden hamile kalsan bile biz senin yanında olacağız, bebeğin babası bile olacak.” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun yüzünü avuçları arasına aldı. “Ve sen artık Jongin’le evli değilsin Soo. Başka biriyle yatman sorun değil.” Kyungsoo’nun alnını öperek sustu.

Kyungsoo cevap olarak sadece başını salladı çünkü Junmyeon artık Jongin’le evli olmadığını söylediğinde ne düşüneceğini bilememişti. Evet, birisinin eşi öldüğünde dul olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Kyungsoo, Jongin’in öldüğü gerçeğini asla kabul edemiyordu. Diğerinin hâlâ yaşadığını düşünüyordu. Ama Kai geldiğinden beri Kyungsoo yavaşça diğerinin varlığını kabullenmeyi öğrenmişti. Kyungsoo yasal olarak evli olmadıklarında başkasıyla yatmanın gerçeğinde kaybolmuştu.

Ağlamaktan yorgun düşünce uyuyakalmıştı. Kris ve Junmyeon küçük figürün üzerini örtmüş ve alnını öpmüştü. İkili Kyungsoo’nun kendine acımayı bırakması ve gerçeği kabul etmesi için dua ediyordu. Evden çıkarak Sehun’u almak için Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un evine gittiler.

******************************

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un evine vardıklarında, Kai’nin göğsünde sıkıca Kai’nin gömleğine yapışmış Sehun’la uyuduğu manzarasıyla karşılaşmışlardı. Junmyeon 'un kalbi önündeki görüntüyle sıkışmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun Kai’ye âşık olma nedenini anlamıştı. Kai’nin açısından olayı dinlemediği için gitmesi bir hataydı. Kyungsoo genç olana karşı adil davranmıyordu. Kyungsoo içkiyle arasının iyi olmadığını gayet iyi biliyordu. Çok baştan çıkarıcı oluyordu. Olanlara karşı suçlayacak kimsesi yoktu Kyungsoo’nun.

Baekhyun onları mutfağa götürürken Sehun’un Kai’nin göğsünde uyumasını izliyorlardı, rahatsız oldukları zaman birlikte hareket ediyorlardı. Kyungsoo bu sahneyi görmeliydi. Olanlara karşı Kai’yi suçlamayı bırakmalıydı. On dakika boyunca ikilinin uymasını izledikten sonra Junmyeon bilinçsizce elini düz karnına götürmüştü. İhtiyacı olduğunda ve istediğinde hamile kalamayacağı gerçeği acıtıyordu.

Kai bir süre sonra mutfaktan gelen seslere uyanmıştı. Koltuktan kalkarak Sehun’u yatırdı. Kai mutfağa gitmek üzereyken Sehun sızlanmaya başlamıştı. Sert ve sıcak göğüste olmadığını anlamış gibiydi. Kai çocuğu kucağına aldı ve Junmyeon onu incelerken sandalyelerden birine oturdu.

“İzin verir misin?” Junmyeon kollarını Kai ve Sehun’a uzatarak sordu.

Kai cevap olarak başıyla onayladı ve Sehun’u Junmyeon'un kollarına bırakmak için kaldırdı. Sehun kaldırıldığını hissederek uykusunda kıpırdandı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtığında ve Kai’nin kucağında olmadığını anladığında ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kai kalktı ve küçük sırtını sürekli okşarken ‘Kai baba burada ve ben seni bırakmayacağım, asla,’ gibi sözlerle rahatlatıyordu. Sehun başını Kai’nin omzuna yaslayarak başparmağını emiyordu.

“Sehun’un babasına benziyorsun.” Junmyeon yorum yaptı.

“Evet, biliyorum. Jongin hyunga benziyorum. Kyungsoo bana çok bahsetmişti.” Kai içten bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

“Hayır, demek istediğim bu değildi. Demek istediğim şey SEN Sehun’un babası gibisin. Bu sana göre çok doğalmış gibi. Sehun senin yanında çok rahat.” Junmyeon söyledi. Sehun adını duyunca dönüp ona bakmıştı.

“Dün geceyi anlatmak ister misin?” Kris konuya ilk girendi.

Kai etrafa baktığında dört çift gözün hikâyeyi anlatmasını beklediğini gördü. Hikâyenin başlangıcı Kyungsoo’nunki ile aynıydı. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un erkek bebeklerinin haberini ve içmeye başladıklarını. Oyuna başladıklarında Kyungsoo çoktan sarhoş olmuştu ve Kai’ye göre Kai’ye seks hakkında ipuçları yollamaya başlamıştı. Kai hikâyeyi bitirene kadar Kris ve Junmyeon’un ağzı açık kalmıştı: hatta Junmyeon'un öğrenmek istemediği sekslerinden birkaç detay vermişti.

“Kyungsoo iyi mi?” Kai endişeyle sordu.

“Biraz. Eve gittiğimiz andan beri ağladı. Ama biz gitmeden önce iyiydi.” Junmyeon açıkladı.

“Sehun için mi geldiniz?” Kai sordu.

“Evet, onu alıp appasına götürmeye geldik.” dedi Junmyeon.

“Oh. Anladım.” Kai, Sehun’u Kris’e verirken söyledi.

Baekhyun, Junmyeon'a Sehun’un çantasını verdikten sonra çift ayağa kalkarak kapıya yöneldi. Sehun, Kris’in kollarına geçince mutlu olmuştu çünkü iki yaşındaki aklıyla bile Kris ve Junnie amcasını görmeyeli uzun zaman olduğunu biliyordu. Kai onları kapıda yolcu etti ve Sehun’un ifadesi o anda değişmeye başlamıştı. Bir saniye sonra Sehun ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kai’nin appası gibi onu bıraktığını düşündüğü için ağladığını düşünmüşlerdi. Kai’yi de yanlarına almaktan başka şansları kalmamıştı.

******************************

Eve sürüş sessizdi. Tek ses Junmyeon'dan gelen iç çekişlerdi, Kris bunun Junmyeon'un yetersizliğini düşünerek olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Kris diğer eliyle sevgilisinin bacağını okşayarak sorun olmadığını ve bir gün kendi bebekleri olacağını anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Kai çiftin sessiz iletişimini izliyordu ve Kyungsoo ve kendinin de böyle olmasının güzel olacağını düşünüyordu. Kyungsoo’yu gerçekten seviyordu. Her şey yanlış anlaşılmıştı ve Kai onlara anlattığı hikâyeyi Kyungsoo’ya da anlatmak istiyordu.

Eve vardıklarında Kris kapıyı Kai’ye açarak içeri girmesine izin verdi. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun örtünün altında kıvrıldığını gördü. Boynundaki izleri gördüğünde suçluluk tüm bedenine yayılmıştı. Bu bir hataydı, Kai biliyordu. Gözleri koltuktaki küçük figürle buluştuğu anda pişman olmuştu. Kai, Kyungsoo’dan özür dilemek ve hatalarını affettirmek istiyordu. _Çünkü Kai, Kyungsoo kadar kimseyi sevmemişti ve Jongin’in yerine geçmeye kendine söz vermişti, en iyisi olmaya bilirdi ama Kai, Kyungsoo’nun kalbindeki boşluğu doldurmayı umuyordu._

“Orada bir süre oturabilirsin çünkü Sehun kalmanı isteyebilir.” Kris açıkladı.

“T-teşekkürler.” Kai kekeledi.

“Aptalca bir şey yapma sadece. Herhangi bir şey Kyungsoo’yu sinirlendirebilir. O seni seviyor.” Kris, Kai’in omzunu okşayarak devam etti. “Ben ve Junmyeon bir yere gideceğiz ama akşam yemeğinden önce döneriz.” Kris susarak evden çıktı.

*****************************

Diğeri onu bir yere götürmek istediğini söylediğinde Junmyeon, Kris’e şaşkınlıkla bakmıştı. Nereye gittiklerini sorduğunda sevgilisi cevap vermeyerek onu mutlu edecek bir şey olduğunu söylemişti. Junmyeon kendisini mutlu eden şeyleri düşünmeye başladı hemen. Bir teklif mi olacaktı? Hayır, bu mümkün değildi çünkü Kris bir kere bile evlilikle ilgili ipuçlarını vermemişti. Yoksa evlat edinme mi? Çünkü ne kadar çok bir bebek istediğini söylemişti. Junmyeon kendi çocuğunu istiyordu. Kris ve kendi aşkının ürünü olan bir çocuk. Kris geldiklerini söylediğinde Junmyeon derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Nerede olduklarına bakma şansı olamamıştı çünkü yer altı park alanındaydılar.

Junmyeon, Kris’in onu sürüklemesine izin verdi. Kris sayaca ismini girdi ve Junmyeon'u odalardan birine çekti. Masanın arkasındaki doktor çifte gülümseyerek oturmalarını işaret etti.

“Ben Doktor Lee ve size sonraki yıl ben yardımcı olacağım.” Adam kendini tanıttı.

Junmyeon, Kris’e şaşkınca baktı, neler olduğundan emin değildi. “Akışına bırak, Junnie.” Kris fısıldayarak Junmyeon'un bacağını okşadı.

“Tamam, ikinize kişisel sorular soracağım ancak cevaplarınızla kendi çocuğunuza sahip olmanıza yardım edebilirim.” Doktor Lee söyledi.

‘Kendi çocuğunuz’ kelimesini duyduğunda Joonmyun'un kulakları dikilmişti. Ama gülümsemişti çünkü Kris’in Junmyeon'un kendi bebeklerini taşıması için ne yaptığını anlamıştı.

“Tamamdır, Bay Wu’dan aldığım haberlere göre ikinizin de bebek için çalıştığınızı fark ettim. Bay Wu, Bay Kim’e bir bebek verebilir. Ama raporlarıma göre, Bay Kim hem birini hamile bırakabilir hem de kendisi hamile kalabilir ve bundan dolayı rahminiz zayıf. Yanılıyor muyum?” Doktor Lee sorduğunda Junmyeon başıyla onayladı.

“Pekâlâ, Bay Kim, hemen üzülmeyin çünkü bunu hâlâ düzeltebiliriz. Birkaç ayda bir bedeninize bazı kontroller yapmam lazım, Bay Wu ile kendi bebeğinize sahip olacaksınız.” Doktor Lee kalkarak Junmyeon'un sedyeye uzanmasını işaret etti.

Junmyeon denildiği gibi uzandı. Gergin olmadığını söylemek yalan olurdu çünkü uzanırken titriyordu ve Kris ellerinin titrediğini hissediyordu. Doktor, Junmyeon'un karnına jel sürdü, aleti kullanarak dairesel hareketlerle çeviriyordu. Bir bölgeyi adet etti ve Junmyeon'a rahmi olduğunu söyledi. Doktora göre, Junmyeon'un bebeği olmamasının nedeni rahminin 9 ay bebek taşımak için yeterince güçlü olmamasıydı. En fazla 6 ay dayanabilirdi. Ancak Kris ve Junmyeon'un endişelenmesine gerek yoktu çünkü doktor rahmi güçlendirmek için her şeyi yapacaktı. Bu tek şey anlamına geliyordu: rahmi yeterince güçlenene kadar Junmyeon her ay doktora gelecekti.

Hastaneden çıktıklarında Junmyeon bebek taşıyabileceği gerçeğiyle ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. “Teşekkür ederim Kris.” Junmyeon sevgilisine gülümsedi.

“Evet. Senin için her şeyi yaparım. İkimiz için.” dedi Kris.

“Hamile kalana kadar sağlıklı olmak için elimden geleni yapacağıma söz veriyorum.” dedi Junmyeon.

“Aferin sana tatlım.” Kris, Junmyeon'un alnını öperek söyledi. “Ama Junnie, senin hamile kalmanı ne kadar çok istesem de, yine de sen hamile kalmadan evlenmemizin uygun olacağını düşünüyorum.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi.


	22. 22.Bölüm

Kris ve Junmyeon eve vardıklarında Kyungsoo’nun uyanmış kıpırdayıp duran Sehun’a sarıldığını ve karşı koltukta oturan Kai’ye sertçe baktığını gördüler. Junmyeon bu mutluluğunu en yakın arkadaşıyla paylaşmak istediği için yüzünde güller açıyordu. Ancak arkadaşının modunu fark ettiğinde paylaşmasa daha iyi olur diye düşündü. Kris’i kapıda görünce Sehun kollarını açarak Kyungsoo’dan kurtuldu. Oğlunun elinden kaçmasıyla Kyungsoo şaşırmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun olmasını istediği son şey Kai’nin Sehun’un babası Jongin gibi oğluna sarılmasıydı. _Çünkü Kyungsoo’ya göre Jongin gibi kimse yoktu. _Kai evden ayrılmak üzereyken Kris ve Junmyeon'un geldiklerini fark etti.

“Hayır, bekle. İkinizin de konuşmanın gereken şeyler var.” Junmyeon, Kai’in yanına oturarak söyledi.

Kris sevgilisinin en yakın arkadaşının yanına oturarak moral vermesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. Sehun’u yeniden yere bıraktı ve çocuğun kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Sehun oyun odasına koşarak kapıyı kapattı. Kris, Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturdu ve Joonmyun'u onayladı.

“Soo, çıktığın birisinin yanında çıplak olarak uyandığını anladığında nasıl kızdığını biliyorum. Ama Soo, Kai’ye kendini açıklaması için bir sebep vermiyorsun. Hemen gitmişsin.” Junmyeon konuştu.

Kyungsoo karşı çıkmak üzereydi ama Junmyeon onu susturan bakışlarını attı. “Kyungsoo, eğer bana ne yanlış yaptığını söylersen anlarım. Evlilik dışı seks yapmak yanlış çünkü bu hoş görülmez ve hamile kalmak sana daha büyük yük olur, değil mi?” Junmyeon duraklayarak derin nefes aldı.

Bu en yakın arkadaşını söylemek istediği son şeydi çünkü bu onu parçalara ayıracaktı ancak Kyungsoo’nun bunu kendisine yapmasını izlemeye dayanamazdı. “Ama Soo, hala Jongin’le evli olduğun için bunun yanlış olduğunu düşünüyorsun. Kyungsoo, sana bunu söylemek zorundayım. Hala Jongin’le evli olduğuna inanarak yaşamayı bırak artık. Sen bu Kyungsoo değilsin! Jongin öldü! O öldü! İki yıl önce gitti! Neden bunu anlayamıyorsun? Neden bu kadar inatçısın?” Junmyeon patladı.

Kyungsoo’nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. Junmyeon'un bunu yapmasını hiç beklemezdi. Gitmek üzereyken Kris onu tuttu. “Soo, Junnie haklı. Jongin’le evli olduğuna inanmayı bırakmalısın. Bu yüzüğü takmayı bırakmalısın. Eğer istiyorsan hala boynunda kolye olarak taşıyabilirsin. Soo hala Jongin’e takılıp kalmandan endişeli olan biz değiliz. Herkes endişeleniyor.”

“Kendini bu kadar zorlamayı bırak. Kai’ye onu sevmeye çalışacağını ve Jongin’den vazgeçeceğini söz vermedin mi?” Junmyeon sordu. “Ve dün gece, bir yanlış anlaşılma olmuş.” Junmyeon, Kai’ye bakarak açıkladı.

Kai geldiğinden beri ilk kez konuşmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo, Kai’nin dediklerini duyunca şaşırmıştı. Kyungsoo kendisinin kötü bir içici olduğunu biliyordu. Baekhyun’un bunu bildiğini de biliyordu. Kai ona içki oyununun Baekhyun’un fikri olduğunu söylemişti. İkisini yatağa atmak için plan onundu. Bu tepkiyi beklememişlerdi. Kai, Kyungsoo’ya Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un ne kadar çok suçlu hissettiklerini söylemişti. Kyungsoo’dan özür dilemek istemişlerdi ama o iyi olana kadar beklemeye karar vermişlerdi.

“Ve hyung, dün gece olan tek bir şeyden bile pişman değilim. Seni gerçekten çok seviyorum ve senden bebeklerim olsun istiyorum.” Kai birleşmiş parmaklarına bakarak söyledi. Kyungsoo’nun tepkisinden korkuyordu.

“Gerçekten mi?” Kyungsoo’nun sesi yumuşaktı. “Hamile kalırsam yanımda olacağına söz veriyor musun?” diye sordu.

“Evet olacağım.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi. “Bu biraz erken olabilir ama hyung umarım bir gün evleniriz.” Kai söylediğinde Kyungsoo kırmızının koyu bir tonuna bürünmüştü.

***********************

Kyungsoo en yakın arkadaşının sonsuza kadar beraber olmak istediği adamı bulmasına memnundu. Kai ve Kyungsoo bir hafta önce barışmışlardı. Kyungsoo, Kai’in bebeğini beklediğine dair işaret almamasına memnundu. Ama Jongin’in ölümünden beri ilk kez, Kyungsoo ondan başka birinin çocuğuna hamile kalma fikrinden iğrenmiyordu. Sevgilisinin iyi olduğundan ve Kyungsoo’nun hamile olmasını dilemesine rağmen bebek beklemediğinden emin olmak için Kai evlerine sık sık geliyordu. Kyungsoo da bunu fark etmişti ve o yüzden Jongin’in mezarını bugün ziyaret etmeye karar vermişti. Kyungsoo büyük olanı resmen Jongin'in mezarına zorla sürüklemişti çünkü Baekhyun’un Jongin’i ziyaret etmesini istiyordu. Baekhyun havaya bir şeyler mırıldanıp hamile bir erkeğin burada olmaması gerektiğine dair yakınırken Jongin’in mezarının önünde dikiliyorlardı.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un davranışına kıkırdarken mezar taşına bir buket çiçek koydu. “Merhaba bebeğim. Bu Baekhyun. Ondan bugün bana eşlik etmesini istedim. Onu liseden hatırlıyor musun? Evet, Kai’nin en yakın arkadaşı Chanyeol’la bir ilişkisi var. Hatta beraber yaşıyorlar Jongin! Pekâlâ, Baekhyun ilk çocuklarını bekliyor ve bu durum bu sabahki modunu açıklıyor. Hey, sana sormadım ama bugün nasılsın? Hâlâ bizi yukarıdan izliyor musun? Sana bir şey söylemek istediğim için geldim. Yeniden birisiyle çıkmak istediğimi söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun? Şey, ben ve Kai çıkıyoruz ve ona âşık olduğumu hissediyorum. Tam olarak sen gibi değil ama kalbimi kazanmaya çalışması beni ona âşık etti. Ama yapmamam gereken bir şey yaptık. Bir hafta önce korunmasız seks yaptık. Ve hamile kalmaktan korkuyorum ancak doğru şu ki Jongin, Kai’nin bebeğini dokuz ay taşıyabilirim. Hey, umarım ikimizi de kutsarsın çünkü ilk kez hayatımı değiştirmek istiyorum.” Kyungsoo durakladı ve mezar taşının üzerini okudun. “Bizi izlemeye devam et Jongin. **Seni seviyorum, şimdi ve her zaman.**”

*************************

Kafeye vardıklarında bir adamın masaların birinde Luhan’la oynadığını gördüler. Junmyeon'un yüzündeki ifade yanlış giden bir şeyler olduğunu söylüyordu. Kris adamın karşısında oturarak ona sertçe bakıyordu. Baekhyun, Junmyeon'un yanına gelerek ona sarıldı. Junmyeon diğerini bırakarak masadaki adamı gösterdi.

“Ne var hyung?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Oradaki adam seni görmek istiyor.” Junmyeon açıkladı. “Onu tanıyor musun?”

“Onu tanıyor muyum?” Baekhyun bir elini çenesine koyarak mırıldandı ve adamı izlemeye başladı. Hatırladığına göre çıktıklarından biri değildi. O aptal platonik aşklardan da biri değildi.

“Bilmiyorum Baek. Ama Luhan’ın babası olduğunu iddia ediyor.” Junmyeon söyledi.

Baekhyun’un gözleri duyduklarıyla genişledi. Diğer adama yaklaşırken gözlerinde korku yoktu. Baekhyun’un aklında tek şey vardı ve o da iyi bir tokattı. Bu şerefsizin yeniden hayatında görüneceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Baekhyun onu terk eden adama bir şey yapmak istememesine küfretti.

Adam ona bakarak elini uzattı. “Oh Byun Baekhyun! Seni yeniden görmek çok güzel bebeğim. Nasılsın?” Daehyun sırıtarak söyledi.

Baekhyun hayatında hiçbir kimseye bu kadar çok tokat atmak istememişti. Bir elini korumacı bir şekilde dört aylık karnına koyarken tokadı bastı diğerine. “YANIMA YAKLAŞMAYA CÜRET BİLE ETME, SENİ GÖT DELİĞİ. EĞER BURAYA ÇOCUĞUMUN BABASI OLDUĞUNU SÖYLEMEYE GELDİYSEN, SİKTİR OLUP GİDEBİLİRSİN VE BİR DAHA ASLA GELME!” Baekhyun kükremişti.

“Seni son sefer gördüğüm gibi hala gürültücü ve enerjiksin bebeğim.” dedi Daehyun.

Baekhyun, Daehyun’a bir daha tokat atacakken Kris onu durdurdu. “Üzgünüm efendim. Ama kafemde, özellikle çalışanlarımı etkileyen, bir kavga çıkmasını istemem.” Kris, Baekhyun’un önüne geçerek söyledi. “Kibarca gidecek misin?” Kris sert sesiyle sordu.

“Tamam, dediğinizi yapıp işinize engel olmayacağım. Ama oradaki küçük adamdan bir kelime duymadan bu kafeden gitmeyeceğim.” Daehyun parmağıyla Baekhyun’u gösteriyordu.


	23. 23.Bölüm

Baekhyun’un huzursuzluğu kafe kapanınca geçmişti. Baekhyun’un kafeyi kapatma sırasıydı ve ertesi sabah o açacaktı. Ancak Baekhyun bunu yapmaktan korkuyordu ve sevgilisini arayıp o kapatana kadar beklemesini istemeye karar vermişti. Daehyun sözünde durup gün boyunca kafeden gitmemişti. Kahve üzerine kahve sipariş ederek Baekhyun’un özellikle ona hizmet etmesini istemişti. Baekhyun ne zaman Daehyun’a kahve götürse suratı asık oluyordu. Daehyun ise aldığı hizmetten eğleniyordu. Baekhyun yanından geçerken ara sıra sırıtıyordu. Her seferinde Daehyun’un bakışları davetkârdı.

Chanyeol, Daehyun’un karşısında oturmuş kollarını sıkıca Luhan’a sarmıştı. Chanyeol, Daehyun’a sürekli kaş çatmıştı. Bu sabahki telefon konuşmasını hala hatırlıyordu. Baekhyun, Luhan’ın babası olduğunu iddia eden adamın bebeğini almasından korkuyordu. Daehyun’un sigara içmesini izlerken Chanyeol yumruklarını sıkıyordu. Daehyun’un kim olduğunu öğrenene kadar hayatında kimseden bu kadar nefret etmemişti Chanyeol.

Daehyun, Baekhyun’un sinirlenmesini oldukça eğlenceli bulmuştu. Lisede önüne gelenle yatarken Baekhyun masum hedeflerinden biriydi. Yakınlardaki kulüpte masum bir partiydi ve bir şey diğerine önderlik ederken Byun Baekhyun’u yatağa atmıştı. Baekhyun’la tanışana kadar bir yabancıyla seks yapmaktan hiç bu kadar zevk almamıştı ve cenneti görmemişti Daehyun. Diğerinin sıkılığı ona tekrar tekrar zevki yaşatmıştı. Bakir bir delikti. Ama Daehyun bu çocukla uzun süre görüşme niyetinde değildi. Eşyalarını topladı ve çocuğa para verdikten sonra taksi tutmuştu. Nasıl bakir biri beş raundun sonunda eve gidebilirdi?

Daehyun eğitimine devam etmek için Amerika’ya gitmişti o yaz. Tek gecelik ilişkisinden bir çocuğu olduğunu duyunca hemen Güney Kore’ye dönmüştü. Daehyun daha sonra kadınsı parmaklara sahip güzel Byun Baekhyun’un o kişi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Günlerinin çoğunu Baekhyun’u takip ederek küçük çocuğun büyümesini izlemişti. Oğlunun annesine benzemesi onu şaşırmıştı. Baekhyun’u bir yıllık takip etmenin ardından Daehyun diğeriyle karşılaşma zamanının geldiğine karar kılmıştı. Ama tüm planları Baekhyun’un karnında büyüyen bebeğin babası Park Chanyeol tarafından mahvolmuştu.

***********************

“Biliyorsun Park Chanyeol, bana sertçe bakmayı kesebilirsin. Baekhyun’u kaçıracak değilim.” Daehyun parmaklarındaki sigarayla söyledi. “Ama Luhan’ı kaçırmak kulağa oldukça güzel geliyor.” Daehyun kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Baekhyun ve Luhan hakkında konuşmaya cesaret bile etme.” Chanyeol hırladı.

“Sakin ol adamım. Baekhyun’dan on kat daha iyisini bulabilirim.” Daehyun mutfaktaki Baekhyun’u izleyerek söyledi.

“Ama Park… Onu yıllar sonra gördükten sonra Baekhyun’un daha seksi olduğunu kabul etmeliyim. Kalçalarına baksana. Onların tadını sevmiştim.” Daehyun dudaklarını yalayarak söyledi.

Chanyeol, Daehyun’un ahlaksız konuşmasından bıkmıştı. Ayağa kalkarak Daehyun’un yakalarından kavradı. Ellerinden biri yumruk olmuştu. “Baekhyun HAKKINDA O ŞEKİLDE KONUŞMAYA CÜRET BİLE ETME, LANET OLSUN!”

Luhan boyama kitabını düşürdü ve Channie amcaya korkuyla bakıyordu. Baekhyun sesleri duyunca ışık hızında yanlarına gelmişti. Baekhyun, Luhan’a sarıldı ve Luhan yüzünü appasının büyüyen karnına gömmüştü. Baekhyun diğer eliyle Chanyeol’u tutuyordu. Chanyeol sandalyeye oturarak kollarından birini korumacı bir şekilde Baekhyun’a, diğerini appasının kucağında oturan Luhan’a sardı. Çift Daehyun’un başka bir sigara yakmasını izliyordu.

“Ne istiyorsun Daehyun?” Baekhyun gerilimi bozan ilk kişiydi.

“Nasıl olduğunu görmek için geldim Baekhyun, bebeğim.” Daehyun dumanı üfledi. “Özellikle oğlumun nasıl olduğunu görmek için geldim.” Daehyun, Luhan’ın ufak bedenine sırıtarak baktı ve söyledi.

“O senin oğlun değil Daehyun.” Baekhyun sesindeki korkuyu saklamaya çalışıyordu.

“Öyle mi? Kaynaklarımdan son duyduğuma göre beraber olduğumuz geceden bir ay sonra hamile olduğunu öğrenmişsin. Ve sen önüne gelenle yatan biri değilsin, değil mi?” Daehyun konuşurken Baekhyun’un gerilmesini izliyordu.

“N-neden bahsediyorsun sen?! Evet, kulüpteki o adamla seksi yaptıktan sonra hamile kaldım. Ama o yıllar önceydi. Seni öğrendiğim zamanlardı.” Baekhyun fısıltıyla söyledi.

“Çocuğunun babasını hiç aradın mı?” Daehyun sordu. “Son yattığın adamın kim olduğunu hatırlayabiliyor musun?” Daehyun çifte doğru eğilerek sırıttı.

“NE DİYORSUN SEN BE?! O ADAM ERTESİ SABAH UYANDIĞIMDA YÜZÜME PARA FIRLATTI! KİM OLDUĞUNU NERDEN BİLEBİLİRİM?!” Baekhyun sesini yükseltmişti.

“Bilmiyormuş gibi davranma bebeğim. Sana bir ipucu vereyim tatlım. Kulüpten sonra o gece seni hazırlarken çok sıkıydın.” Daehyun sırıtarak söyledi, yüzü Baekhyun’unkinden santimler uzaklığındaydı.

“Defol buradan şerefsiz!” Baekhyun’un sesi o gecenin hatırasıyla titremişti.

“Pekâlâ, bana ait olana doğru bir şekilde iddia etmek için geldim.” Daehyun ayağa kalkarak Luhan’ın saçlarını okşadı.

************************

Eve dönüş yolculuğu oldukça sessizdi. Baekhyun, Daehyun’un geri dönüp Luhan’ın babası olduğunu iddia etmesi şokunu üzerinden atmaya çalışıyordu. Luhan arka koltukta uyuyordu, muhtemelen kafedeki kavgadan dolayı yorgun düşmüştü. Baekhyun kollarını ovuştururken camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. Kolunu daha hızlı ovuşturmaya başlayınca Baekhyun’un omuzları titremeye başladı. Chanyeol elini uzatarak ağlayan sevgilisini rahatlatmaya çalıştı ama Baekhyun elini ittirmişti. Aralarındaki şeyleri daha iyi yapmak için birisi ortaya çıkmalıydı.

Eve vardıklarında Baekhyun hızla arabadan indi ve Luhan’ı göğsünde taşımaya başladı. Chanyeol arabayı kilitledikten sonra sevgilisine bakarak iç çekti. Baekhyun onu uzaklaştırıyor gibiydi. Chanyeol, bir gecelik beraber olduğun birinin aniden geri dönüp seni almaya çalışmasının zor olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Baekhyun’un onu rahatlatmaya izin vermemesi ve kendi kurduğu duvarın arkasına saklanması daha çok canını yakıyordu.

Baekhyun, Luhan’ı odasına yatırdığında yataklarında top gibi kıvrıldı. Chanyeol yatağa oturdu ve bir elini Baekhyun’un sırtına koydu. Baekhyun ani dokunuştan görülebilir bir şekilde kaçınmıştı. “Baek, bebeğim, tanımadığın birinin hayatına yeniden girmesinin ve oğlunu geri alacağını söylemesinin zor olduğunu biliyorum. Ama yanında olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum. Her zaman yanındayım. O ne yaparsa yapsın, sana söz veriyorum Luhan’ın velayetini almak için her şeyi yapacağız.”

Baekhyun battaniyesinden ayrıldı ve kırmızı, şiş gözlerle kalktı. “Anlamıyorsun Chan. Luhan benim her şeyim! Ya Daehyun onu benden alırsa?! Onu kaybedemem Chan. Artık hiçbir şeyi kaybedemem. Seni kaybedemem. Seni seviyorum. Kurduğumuz her şeyi seviyorum.” Baekhyun daha fazla ağlarken söyledi.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u kucağına çekti ve sırtını rahatlatıcı hareketlerle okşamaya başladı. Yataklarına uzanarak Baekhyun’u iyice kendine çekti. Sakinleşmesini umarak Baekhyun’un kulağına tatlı sözler fısıldıyordu.

“Söz veriyorum kimse ailemize zarar veremeyecek.” Chanyeol uykuya dalmadan önce sevgilisine fısıldadı.


	24. 24.Bölüm

Kai ve Kyungsoo kapının çalınmasıyla uyanmışlardı. Kyungsoo uykusunda inledi ve karnının üzerine yuvarlandı. Dün gece yaptıklarından sonra Kyungsoo'nun o sabah yataktan erken kalkmaya niyeti yoktu. Kai uyanık bir şekilde uzanarak kapıyı görmezden geliyordu çünkü Kris ya da Junmyeon açabilirdi. Kimsenin kapıyı açmayacağını bir dakika sonra anladığında Chanyeol, Kai'yi aramaya karar verdi.

"Hey, kapıyı aç dostum! Baekhyun ve ben birkaç işle ilgilenirken Luhan'a bakman lazım." Chanyeol'un sesi umutsuz geliyordu.

Kai yastığa yüzünü gömerek inledi ve yataktan kalkarak odadan çıktı. Kapıda bekleyen arkadaşını selamlamadan önce Kyungsoo'yu dudaklarından öptü. Kyungsoo ve kendisinin tatil sabahını mahvettiği için Chanyeol'u haşlayacaktı ama Chanyeol'un eli onu durdurdu. Kai, Chanyeol'un omzunun üzerinden baktığında en yakın arkadaşının hamile sevgilisinin üzgün ve mesafeli durduğunu gördü.

"Bazen bokluk çıkabiliyor. Bununla ilgileneceğiz, biz meşgulken Kyungsoo ve senin bir süreliğine Luhan'a bakmanız gerekiyor." Chanyeol kocaman ellerine yapışmış Luhan'ın minik elini çekiştirdi.

Kai, Luhan'ın seviyesinde eğildi ve çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı. Chanyeol gerekli eşyalar olan Luhan'ın çantasını Kai'ye verdi. Luhan'ın yapıp yapamadıklarını listelemişti. Chanyeol bitirdiğinde Kai kıkırdadı çünkü Kai en son Chanyeol'u yarışmaya hazırlanırken bu kadar ciddi görmüştü. Chanyeol diyeceklerini bitirdi ve hala şaşkın olan Baekhyun'un yanına giderek oğluna veda etmesini söyledi. Baekhyun kendine denileni yaparak Luhan'ın yüzünün her yerini defalarca öptü. "Appa seni çok seviyor." ve "O kötü adamın seni incitmesine izin vermeyeceğim." deyip duruyordu. Kai sahneyi izlerken omuzlarını silkti. Bir şeyden emindi, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol büyük bir sorunla yüzleşiyorlardı ve ondan yardım isteyemeyecek kadar gururluydular.

**********************

Dördü için kahvaltı hazırlarken Kyungsoo mutfakta dolanıyordu. Kai aniden kucağında uykulu bir Sehun ve peşlerinde şok olmuş Luhan'la odaya daldığında Kyungsoo yatakta uzanıyordu. Kyungsoo sevgilisine kaşlarını kaldırmıştı ama Kai daha sonra açıklayacağını demişti. Bir saat boyunca yatakta sarılarak yatmışlardı daha sonra kahvaltı için kalkmışlardı. Pekâlâ, beraber kalkmadılar. Sehun ve Luhan oturma odasında Kai ile oynarken Kyungsoo kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun kalçasına kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun duraklayarak acıdan tısladığını ve tek eliyle masaj yaptığını görünce Kai sırıttı. 

Kyungsoo Kai'yi sonunda kabullenmek zorunda kalmıştı. Çocuğun ona karşı olan duygularını kabullenmek onun için uzun sürmüştü. Bir gecelik sarhoş seks ve Junmyeon'un aklını başına getirmesiyle sonunda Kai'ye âşık olduğunu anlamıştı. Sarhoş seksten sonra geçen aydan beri Kyungsoo sürekli Kai'ye gelip birlikte yemek yemesini söylüyordu. Ama bazen Sehun'la olan bu masum yemekler gece tutkulu sevişmeye dönüşüyordu. Kyungsoo aynı zamanda Jongin'in haftalık mezar ziyaretlerine Kai'yi de eklemişti ve diğerine Kai'yle beraber olduğu için ne kadar mutlu olduğunu ve başkasını sevebildiği için kendiyle gurur duyduğunu anlatıyordu.

Bazen Jongin olmasını istemesine rağmen evinin Kai varken daha çok ev gibi hissettirdiğini kabul etmişti Kyungsoo. Ama Kai'nin onu olduğu gibi ve Jongin'in bir parçası olduğunu kabul etmesine oldukça minnettardı. Uzun kollar beline dolandığında ve boynundaki sıcak nefesle yerinden sıçramıştı Kyungsoo.

"Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü, hımm?" Kai dudaklarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna bastırarak sordu. 

"Krepleri tabağa koyacağım ve kahvaltımız hazır olacak." Kyungsoo titreyen sesini saklamaya çalışarak konuştu.

"Oh gerçekten mi? Ama gördüğüme göre, kreplere gülümsüyorsun." Kai yaramazca Kyungsoo'nun kulak memesini dişleyerek konuştu.

Kyungsoo kreplerini tabaklara koyup üzerinde şurup gezdirirken cevap verecek gibi değildi. Kai'nin üflediği noktaya dokunduğunda Kyungsoo kızardı. Dört çeşit tabakla mutfaktan çıktı ve önlerine yerleştirdi. Kyungsoo, Sehun ve Luhan'ın tabağına birer tane krep koymuştu. İki çocuk da dua ettikten sonra Kyungsoo'ya teşekkür ettiler ve yemeğe başladılar. Kai ve Kyungsoo koltukta sarılarak Kyungsoo'nun Kai'yi beslemesiyle eğleniyorlardı.

Kahvaltılarını bitirdikten sonra çocuklar çoktan yere uzanmışlardı, Kai ve Kyungsoo da aynısını yapıyordu. Kai ellerini Kyungsoo'nun tişörtünün altına sokmuş karnında şekiller çiziyordu. Büyük olanın liseli kız gibi kıkırdamasını sağlayacak tatlı sözler fısıldıyordu kulağına. Ancak, Kyungsoo banyoya koşarak kahvaltısını çıkardığında mutlulukları kısa sürmüştü.

Kai saniyeler içinde Kyungsoo'nun yanına gelmişti ve sırtını okşuyordu. "Hey, iyi misin bebeğim?" Kai endişeyle sordu.

"Evet, son bir haftadır kusuyorum ve genelde kahvaltıdan sonra oluyor." Kyungsoo ağzını yıkadıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Bir haftadır kusuyor musun?" Kai sorduğunda Kyungsoo başını salladı.

"Ve bu sadece sabahları oluyor?" Kai sorduğunda Kyungsoo yeniden onayladı ama gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

"En son ne zaman korunmasız seks yaptık?" Kyungsoo sonunda sordu.

"İkimizin de çok sarhoş olup hatırlamadığı gece." dedi Kai.

Hamile olabileceği olasılığıyla Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kai de öyleydi ama sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. "Bana bir dakika ver, ne yapabiliriz bir bakacağım." Evden çıkmadan önce söyledi Kai.

***************************

Kai eve geldiğinde Kyungsoo'nun koltukta oturmuş ellerini sıkıp açmasını izlediğini gördü. Luhan ve Sehun oynadıkları şeye o kadar odaklanmışlardı ki Kai'nin gelmesiyle ilgilenmediler bile. Kai koltuktan kalkan sevgilisine garipçe gülümsedi ve yatak odasına geçtiler. İki çocuğa odada olacaklarını ve gelen olursa kapıyı açmamalarını söyledikten sonra Kyungsoo odaya girdi.

Kai beş tane hamilelik testini çıkardı ve Kyungsoo'ya verdi. Kai'nin farklı markalarda test aldığını fark edince Kyungsoo, Kai'ye afallamış halde baktı. Beş testin hepsini alarak banyoya gitti. Kai olası sonuçları düşünerek sabırla dışarıda bekliyordu. Kai bir şey biliyordu o da baba olmaya hazır değildi. Sehun'la ilişkisi onu baba olarak tanımlayacak kadar yakın değildi. Kyungsoo banyodan çıktı ve testleri yere koyarak Kai'nin önüne oturdu.

"2 ya da 3 dakika beklememiz lazım." Kyungsoo sessizce söylediğinde Kai kafasını salladı.

"Hey, gergin misin?" Kyungsoo elini Kai'nin dizine koyarak sordu.

"Sanırım." Kai cevap olarak mırıldandı.

"Korkman gereken bir şey yok Kai. Bu normal bir şey. Seks yaptık ve hamile kalabilirim, değil mi?" Kyungsoo yumuşak sesle açıkladı.

"Normal değil Kyungsoo. Yine evlilik dışı hamile kaldığını öğrenirse ailen ne düşünür? Ya Junmyeon hyung? Peki ya Jongin hyung?" Kai sonunda Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine bakarak söyledi. 

"Bilmiyorum. Sonuna kadar yanımda olacağına söz verirsen Junmyeon hyung için sorun olmayacaktır. Jongin içinse, onu ziyaret ettiğimizde söyleyebiliriz bence. İkimiz adına mutlu olacağına eminim çünkü benim vazgeçmemi istiyor." dedi Kyungsoo.

Kai ve Kyungsoo zaman geçince testlere baktılar. Beş testi yan yana koydular ve sonuçlara beraber baktılar. Tümünün de aynı sonucu verdiğini görünce ikisi de nefesini tuttu; hamile. Kyungsoo, Kai'nin çocuğuna hamileydi. Doğrulamak için hastaneye gitmek kalmıştı geriye.

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yaşarırken Kai'ye sıkıca sarıldı. Hayatının aşkının onun bebeğine hamile olduğunu fark edince Kai'nin dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Kyungsoo'nun sırtını yatıştırıcı daire şeklinde hareketlerle okşarken saçlarına doğru 'seni seviyorum' ve 'teşekkür ederim'i tekrar tekrar fısıldıyordu.

_'Jongin, yeniden hamileyim.'_


	25. 25.Bölüm

Bir önceki gecenin olaylarından sonra Baekhyun kendine çok fazla şey saklıyordu. Sevgilisinin her şeyi kendine saklamasını izlemek Chanyeol’u üzüyordu. Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’la ne yapacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Baekhyun’u rahatlatmak için bir şey yapması gerektiğini biliyordu, Baekhyun stres olursa bu bebek için iyi değildi. Chanyeol, Luhan'ın giysilerinin hepsini bir gecede küçük bir çantaya toplamıştı. Luhan’ın odasına giderek çocuğu uyandırmıştı. Luhan gözlerini ovuşturarak kalktı. Chanyeol’un onu uyandırmasına şaşırmıştı çünkü Chanyeol erken uyanan biri değildi.

“Channie amca?” Luhan sersemce sordu.

“Uyan Luhan. Sehun’a yatıya gidiyoruz.” Chanyeol hevesle söyledi.

Luhan, Chanyeol’a daha fazla bir şey sormadan yataktan kalktı ve Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un yatak odasına bağlı olan banyoya gitti. Baekhyun kahvaltı hazırlamak için mutfağa geçerken sabah rutinlerini yerine getirdiler. Baekhyun, Daehyun’un Luhan’ı ondan alabileceğini kafasından atamıyordu. Kahvaltı oldukça sessiz geçmişti. Luhan her zamanki gibi gevezeydi. Çocuğun davranışlarında bir farklılık yoktu. Chanyeol, Luhan’ın hiçbir şey bilmediğini düşünüyordu ama Baekhyun’un Luhan’ın nasıl parlak bir çocuk olduğundan övündüğünü hatırlamıştı. Ancak Chanyeol, Luhan’ın normal olduğuna inanmayı seçmişti çükü annesinin üzülmesini istemiyordu.

Luhan’ı bırakmak için Kyungsoo’nun evine gittiler. Baekhyun’un korkunç göründüğünü anlayınca Kai ona sorgulayıcı bir şekilde baktı. Baekhyun korkunç görünüyordu. Chanyeol, Kai’ye neler olduğunu basitçe açıkladı ve Luhan’ın çantasını diğerine verdi. Kai’ye Luhan’ın sevdiği ve sevmediği şeyleri açıkladıktan sonra Baekhyun’la oradan ayrıldı. Baekhyun bir önceki gece kadar stresli görünüyordu. Chanyeol yapılacak tek şey olduğunu biliyordu. Tüm yanlış anlaşılmaları sonlandırmalıydı. Bu yüzden Daehyun’u çağırmıştı.

*******************

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un götürdüğü her yere geliyordu. Karşı çıkacak gibi değildi. Luhan’ı Daehyun’a karşı kaybetmekten başka bir şey düşünemiyordu. Seul’den birkaç kilometre uzaktaki bir kafede buluştular. Chanyeol kapıyı Baekhyun için açmıştı. Baekhyun arabadan çıkarak Chanyeol’a tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Chanyeol’un kendisini neşelendirmek için yaptırdığı her şeye minnettardı ve farkında olmadan eliyle karnını tutmuştu. Kafeye girdiler ve Chanyeol onu kafenin en sonundaki masalardan birine yönlendirdi. Arkası onlara dönük bir adam oturuyordu. Baekhyun kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ama tanıdık kıkırtıyı duyunca kim olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un elindeki tutuşunu gevşetirken gözleri yaşarmıştı. Buna hazır değildi.

“Endişelenme bebeğim. Ben ne yaptığımı biliyorum. Luhan sonuna kadar bizimle kalsın biye bunu yapıyorum.” Chanyeol söyledikten sonra onu temin etmek için Baekhyun’u dudaklarından öptü.

Baekhyun köşedeki sandalyeye otururken Chanyeol onun yanına, Daehyun’un karşısına oturmuştu. Daehyun telefonunu bırakarak sinir bozucu bir şekilde sırıttı. “Ee, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim Park Chanyeol?” Daehyun alayla sordu.

“Buraya bunu bitirmeye geldim.” Chanyeol basitçe söyledi.

“Neyi bitirmeye?” Daehyun kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Baekhyun’un Luhan’ın velayetini aldığından emin olacağım.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Oh gerçekten mi?” Daehyun kıkırdadı. “Baekhyun’la evli bile değilsin ve onun adına kararlar alıyorsun. Kim olduğunu sanıyorsun?” Daehyun sordu.

“Ben onun sevgilisi ve karnındaki çocuğun babasıyım.” Chanyeol sertçe söyledi.

“Evet, her neyse. Senin saçmalıklarını dinleyecek zamanım yok.” Daehyun elini salladı. “Sadede gel.”

“Baekhyun ve benim Luhan’ın velayetini alacağımızı bilmeni istiyorum.” dedi Chanyeol.

“Nedenmiş?” Daehyun sordu.

“Çünkü Luhan’ın yanında olan bizdik, özellikle Baekhyun. Hayatımıza aniden girerek Luhan’ı geri alacağını iddia edemezsin. Sen asla Luhan’ın hayatının bir parçası olmadın. Onun büyümesini görmedin. Baekhyun’u hamile bıraktıktan sonra yurtdışına gittin hatta!” Chanyeol açıkladı, Baekhyun’un yalnız bırakıldığı düşüncesiyle kanı damarlarında kaynıyordu.

“Sen Luhan’ın yanında değildin.” Daehyun saldırdı.

“Evet, ben onun yanında değildim. Ama son birkaç aydır Baekhyun’un onu nasıl yalnız yetiştirdiğini gördüm. Onu almaya hakkında yok. Adın doğum sertifikasında bile yazmıyor!” Chanyeol’un sesi yükseliyordu.

“Tamam, Luhan’ın yanında olmadığımı kabul edebilirim. Ama iddialarından kaçınmak istiyorum.” Daehyun elini masaya koydu. “En azından onu ayda bir görmek istiyorum.” dedi.

Chanyeol biraz tereddüt ettikten sonra sonunda vazgeçti. “Evet, onu görebilirsin. Ama asla babası olduğunu söyleyemezsin. Baekhyun ve ben hep yanınızda olacağız.”

“Tamam, bunları kabul edebilirim. Ama biliyorsun, neden bir sürtüğün çocuğunu görmek isteyeyim ki?” Daehyun güldü.

Chanyeol yumruğunu sıkarak Daehyun’un yüzüne vurdu. Daehyun kan tükürdükten sonra ağzının kenarına dokundu. “BAEKHYUN’DAN O ŞEKİLDE BAHSETMEYE HAKKIN YOK! BUNU ONA YAPAN SENSİN!” Chanyeol gürleyerek Daehyun’un yakalarını kavramıştı.

Baekhyun kalkarak Chanyeol’u geri çekmeye çalıştı. Chanyeol, Daehyun’u bıraktı. “Baekhyun bugün yanımda olduğu için şanslısın. Eğer o ve beni bekleyen ailem olmasaydı, seni güzelce benzetmiş olurdum.” Chanyeol yanında Baekhyun’u sürüklemeden önce tükürdü.

“Bir avuç aptal âşıklar.” Daehyun kısık sesle mırıldandı.

*************************

Arabaya bindiklerinde Baekhyun rahatlamayla iç çekti. Chanyeol sevgilisine baktı ve Baekhyun’un elini dudaklarına götürdü. Baekhyun genç olanın davranışıyla utanmıştı. Chanyeol’un yanlarında olmasına minnettardı. Eğer o olmasaydı, Baekhyun kendi adına konuşamazdı. Chanyeol’un bunu yapmasına memnundu. Diğeri dudaklarından öpene ve seni seviyorum diye fısıldayana kadar onu izlediğini fark etmemişti.

Chanyeol onları şehirden uzak bir yere götürdü. Yarım saatlik bir yolculuktu. Baekhyun’un horultularını duymuştu, bir elini dört aylık karnının üzerine korumacı bir şekilde sarmıştı –Baekhyun’un son zamanlarda edindiği bir alışkanlıktı. Chanyeol birisine teklif ederken asla böyle delice bir şey yapmamıştı. Lisede otuz yaşından önce evlenmeyeceğine yemin bile etmişti. Ama Baekhyun ortaya çıktığında Chanyeol küçük adamla evlenmenin yapmak istediklerinden olduğunu anlamıştı.

Baekhyun’un gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve gerindi. Doğrularak oturdu ve Chanyeol’un sürücü koltuğunda olmadığını fark etti. Panik bedenini sararken Chanyeol’un sahilde yürüdüğünü gördü. Baekhyun ceketine sarındı ve Chanyeol’un yanına gitti. Parmaklarını Chanyeol’un büyük parmakları arasına soktu ve diğerine gülümsedi.

“Birisi uyanmış bakıyorum da.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun kendine sokulurken söyledi.

“Bizi buraya ne getirdi Channie?” Chanyeol sevgiyle gülümserken sordu Baekhyun.

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece ikimizin olmasını istedim. Ya da üçümüzün mü demeliydim?” Chanyeol duraklayarak elini Baekhyun’un karnına koydu. “Sahilde dolaşalım.”

“Mhmmm.” Baekhyun cevap olarak hımladı.

Birbirlerinin varlığından zevk alarak sessizce yürümeye devam ettiler. Birkaç küçük soru ve cevap geçmişti aralarında. Ama ikisi de sessizliği tercih ediyorlardı. Luhan’ı Kai ve Kyungsoo’nun ellerine bıraktığına memnundu. Baekhyun ayazı seviyordu ancak diğer yandan Chanyeol gergin ve diken üstündeydi. Cebindeki kutu gittikçe ağırlaşıyordu. Chanyeol kendine defalarca doğru zamanı sormuştu.

“Chanyeol bugün garip davranıyorsun.” Baekhyun konuşmaya başladı. “Yani birkaç gündür iyi olmadığımı biliyorum. Ama beni buraya getirmen ve Luhan’ı Kai ve Kyungsoo’ya bırakman çok değil mi?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol soruyu sormanın doğru zamanı olduğuna karar verdi. “Çok değil bebeğim. Senin için yaptığım hiçbir şey çok değil.” Chanyeol tek dizi üzerine çöktü.

“Chanyeol ne yapıyorsun?” Sonrasında ne geleceğini bilmesine rağmen sormuştu Baekhyun.

“Bu biraz klişe, değil mi?” Chanyeol kıkırdayarak sordu. “Pekâlâ, uzun hikâyeyi kısa keselim. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum Baekhyun, çok çok çok çok fazla. Hamile kalman kesinlikle benim hatam değildi. Ama yaptığımdan dolayı daha fazla minnettar olamazdım.” Chanyeol kadife kutuyu çıkardı.

“Byun Baekhyun, Byun Luhan’ın annesi, Park Chanyeol’un muhteşem sevgilisin, Park Chanyeol’un ilk çocuğunu taşıyan kişi, soyadını değiştirmeme izin verir misin?” Chanyeol yaramaz bir sırıtışla sordu. Baekhyun bir şey diyemeyecek kadar şaşırmıştı.

“Benimle evlenir misin?” Chanyeol yeniden sordu ama bu sefer samimiyet ve aşkla.

“EVET!” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un duyabilmesi için sesli bir şekilde fısıldadı.

Chanyeol yüzüğü Baekhyun’un eline taktı ve dudaklarından öpmek için eğildi.


	26. 26.Bölüm

Junmyeon'un haftalık randevularına gittiği günlerden biriydi. Geçen ay Kris tüm randevularına yanında katılmıştı. Ama bu sefer, bekleme odasında yalnızdı. Kris birkaç iş görüşmesi yapacağını söylemişti –çünkü er ya da geç Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun ona yardım edemeyeceklerdi—ve öğlene doğru bitirmiş olacağına söz vermişti. Junmyeon'un randevusu öğleden sonraydı ve kafeden arabayla gelmek yarım saat sürüyordu. Junmyeon'un elleri gerginlikten titremeye başlamıştı.

12.55, odaya girmesine 5 dakika kalmıştı. Junmyeon hala Kris’in geleceği sözüne sıkıca tutunuyordu.

12.56, doktor en zor randevulardan biri olacağını söylemişti çünkü bedenin bir bebeği taşımak için yeterince güçlü olup olmadığını öğreneceklerdi.

12.57, hemşire Junmyeon'un dosyasıyla geldi ve doktorun odasına girdi. Odadan çıktı ve Junmyeon'a üç dakika içinde geleceğini ve doktorun onu görmeye hazır olduğunu söyledi.

12.58, Kris şu anda kapıda dikiliyor, nefes almak için solurken terlemiş olmalıydı. Junmyeon sevgilisine koşup kollarına atlamalıydı. Kris son randevusunda yanında olma sözünü tuttuğu için sevgilisinin kollarında ağlıyor olmalıydı.

*******************

Kris son görüşmesini bitirince rahatlayarak iç çekti. Üçü, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo ve kendisi kafelerinde çalışmaları için daha fazla adama ihtiyaç duyduklarına karar vermişlerdi. Baekhyun’un hamileliği yakında ilerleyecek ve uzun süre çalışamayacaktı. Kyungsoo yakında hamile kalabilirdi ve çoktan şişmeye başlamıştı –Kris öyle düşünüyordu en azından. Sonunda Junmyeon'un bebek taşıyabileceğini kanıtlanıp hamile kalabilecekti. Junmyeon'la katılması gereken bu randevuda bunu öğreneceklerdi. Kris’in hastaneye gitmesi için bir saati vardı.

Arabasına bindi ve hemen motoru çalıştırdı. Her şey güzel gidiyordu ve hedefine bir kilometre kalmıştı ama maalesef trafiğe sıkışmıştı. Kris saate baktığında hala yarım saati olduğunu gördü. Bu iyi, mutlulukla düşündü Kris. Ama trafik başka türlü düşünüyordu. On beş dakika geçmişti ve hâlâ aynı yerdeydi. Öfke içinde kaynamaya başlamıştı. Kris cebine elini attı ve şarjı biten telefonunu çıkardı.

Trafiğin yanında Kris’in hastaneye gitmesi için 5 dakikası vardı. Kris kurallarla oynamak için doğru bir zaman olmadığını biliyordu. “Ugh. Lanet olası polisler, lanet olası kanunlar.” Kris gaz pedalına basarken mırıldandı.

**********************

12.59. Hemşire doktorun odasından kafasını uzatıp Junmyeon'a sırası geldiğini söyledi. “Bir saniye beklerseniz.” Junmyeon kırık sesle söyledi.

13.00. ‘Hadi Fan! Bugün geleceğine söz verdin!” Junmyeon ağlamak üzereydi.

13.00. Kris park alanındaydı ve hızla hastanenin kapılarına gitti. Sevgilisinin olduğu oda numarasını mırıldanıyordu. Junmyeon'un Dr. Lee’nin ofisine yürüdüğünü görünce gözleri parlamıştı.

“JUNNIE!” Kris diğerine seslendi ve açık kollarıyla kısa olana koşturdu. Junmyeon, Kris’e sıkıca sarılırken yaşlar yanaklarında akıyordu. Kris’in sözünü tutmasına memnundu.

************************

Kris hastaneden yüzünde gülümsemeyle çıktı. Doktorun verdiği haberlere hâlâ şaşırmış olan sevgilisine baktı. Kris’in şu anda tek yapması gereken evlenmek ve sevişirken doğru noktaya vurmaktı. Kris yolcu kapısını Junmyeon için açtı. Junmyeon sevgilisine teşekkür ettikten sonra arabaya bindi ama gülümsemesi yüzünü terk etmemişti. Eve gelmediklerini fark edince Junmyeon telefondan başını kaldırmıştı.

“Kris? Nereye gidiyoruz?” Junmyeon camdan bakarken sordu.

“Bir yerde. Sana sonra söylerim bebeğim. Şimdi biraz dinlen çünkü uzun bir gün olacak.”

Çok geçmeden Kris bir kuyumcuda durdu ve önceden sipariş verdiği yüzükleri almaya gitti. Kuyumcuya geldiklerinde Junmyeon 'un uyuyor olmasına memnundu. Yüzükleri alırken satıcı onu tebrik etmişti. Gülümsedikten sonra şans dilemesini istedi. Arabaya döndüğünde Junmyeon'un hala uyuduğunu gördü. Kris, Junmyeon'un meleksi görünüşüne gülümsedi ve gözleri düz karnında duran ve boş olan yüzük parmağına kaydı.

Kumsalın kenarında olan kiliseye sürüş hafta içi olduğu için uzun sürmemişti ve kimse burayı ziyaret etmezdi. Kris bileğindeki saate baktı ve nikâhın kıyılması için hala on dakikaları olduğunu fark etti. Uyandırmak için Joonmyun'un bedenini sarstı ve diğeri gözlerini ovuşturarak uyandı. Junmyeon gerinirken Kris sevgilisine gülümsedi. “Şimdi olmaz bebeğim.” Junmyeon'un elini tutarak söyledi.

Kiliseye giden patikada yürüdüler. Junmyeon etrafın huzurlu olmasına hayran kalmıştı. Huzurlu şeyleri severdi. Kumsal ya da şehir dışı Junmyeon'un şehir hayatındaki stresi atmak için gitmek istediği yerlerden biriydi. Huzur onu mutlu eden bir şeydi. Çocuklarını şehirden uzak bir yerde yetiştirmek Junmyeon'un hayaliydi. Özellikle böyle bir yerde evlenmek istiyordu.

Kilisenin kapıları açıktı. Orgun oradaki yaşlı kadın evlilik müziğini çalmaya başlamıştı. Junmyeon hala etrafında olan sürece şaşkındı. Kris elini tuttu ve koluna koydu. Junmyeon sadece büyük olanı takip ederek kendini sürüklemesine izin veriyordu. Mihraba ulaştılar. Onlara gülümseyen bir rahip vardı. Rahip Kris’e aklından geçenleri söylemesini istedi.

“Sürpriz?” Kris garipçe söyledi. “Bebeğim, bunu beklemediğini biliyorum. Patikadan yürürken tek düşündüğün ibadet edeceğimiz olmuştur. Ama hayır, buraya evlenmeye geldik. Bunu bir ay önce planlamıştım. Kendi çocuğumuzun olabileceğini öğrendiğim zamandan beri aklımda vardı. Hamile kalmadan önce seninle evleneceğimi söylediğimde ciddiydim." Kris, Junmyeon'un gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışmasını izlerken devam etti.

“Junnie, seni kelimelerin asla açıklayamayacağı kadar çok seviyorum. Seninle hayatımı sonsuza kadar geçirmek istiyorum. Seninle beraber bir aile kurmak istiyorum. Pekâlâ, şehir dışında istemeyebilirim ama söz veriyorum her zaman buraya kaçamaklarımız olacak. Sorumun cevabını bilmeme rağmen evlilik teklifi etmek için biraz geç oldu. Ama Kim Junmyeon, resmi olarak kocam olur musun?" Kris sordu.

"O-olurum." Junmyeon hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi.

Rahip yeminleri etmesi için bunu işaret olarak aldı. Kris ve Junmyeon'un birbirlerine yüzüklerini takması ve öpüşmeleri uzun sürmedi. Kilise çanları çalarken aynı patikadan arabalarına doğru yürüdüler. 


	27. 27.Bölüm

Kyungsoo hamilelik testini yapalı bir hafta olmuştu. Mutluydu, aslında hamile olduğunu öğrendiği için memnundu. Kai, şüphelerini doğrulamaya hastaneye gitmek için dırdır ediyordu. Ancak, mutluluğuna rağmen Kyungsoo yine evlenmeden hamile kaldığı için kendine kızıyordu. Kai’yi azarlamıştı ama genç olan o geceyi anlatmıştı. Bu Kyungsoo’nun çenesini kapatmasını sağlamıştı, hızla kızarırken ona âşık olduğu için Kai’nin ne kadar şanslı olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı.

Kyungsoo o sabah erkenden kalkmıştı ve etrafı hamilelik testleriyle dolu halde yatakta oturuyordu. Hastaneye gidip gitmeme konusunu düşünüyordu. Kai sabah dersi olduğu için evde değildi ve büyük olanı rahatsız etmek istememişti. Kyungsoo hastaneye gitmeye hevesliydi ama Kai’yle beraber gideceklerine söz vermişti.

Sehun normalden geç kalkmıştı. Appası ve Kai babasını uyandırmak için geç olduğunu fark edince yataktan fırladı. Kai’nin evde olmadığını biliyordu. Sehun hızla yataktan fırladı ve yerden baykuş pelüşünü aldı. Göğsüne sıkıca sardı ve tembelce annesinin odasına gitti. Uykulu bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırarak odaya girdi ve doğruca banyoya gitti çünkü appasından Kai babasının erken kalktığını öğrenmişti. Sehun banyoya girdi ve Kai babasının orada olmadığını görünce iç çekti. Kai appanın burada kalmadığı günlerden biri olabilirdi.

Oğlunun banyoda dolandıktan sonra yatağa tırmanmasını kıkırdayarak izliyordu Kyungsoo. Oğlunu göğsüne çekerken gülümsedi ve örtüyü üzerlerine örttü. Sehun’un yeniden uyumasını izlerken yaptığının doğruluğunu hissediyordu. Şu anda yaptığından dolayı mutluydu. Eski kocasından olan güzel oğluyla minnettardı ve şimdi âşık olduğu ikinci adamdan çocuğu olacaktı. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon hyunga gözlerini açtırıp yalnız olmadığını ve Kai’nin onu sevdiğini gösterdiği için teşekkür etmeliydi.

“Appa?” Sehun’un sesi Kyungsoo’yu transından çıkardı.

“Evet tatlım?” Kyungsoo, Sehun’un saçlarını parmaklarıyla tararken cevapladı.

“Bunlar ne?” Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun yatakta bıraktığı testleri alarak sordu.

“Onlar test.” Kyungsoo cevapladı, yüzüne kırmızılık yayılıyordu.

“Ne için?” Sehun sordu.

“Hamile olduğunu öğrenip öğrenmemek için.” diye cevapladı Kyungsoo.

“Hamile ne demek?” Appasına bakarak sordu Sehun.

“Yani karnında büyüyen bir bebek var demek. Burası senin çıktığın yer bebeğim.” Kyungsoo eliyle Sehun’un elini karnına koydu.

“Bebek mi?” Sehun’un gözleri parlamıştı.

“Evet, tatlım, yakında bir kardeşin olabilir.” Kyungsoo neşelenen oğluna gülümsedi.

Sehun neşeyle ellerini çırparken Kyungsoo’nun düz karnına eğildi ve ona bir gün oppa ya da hyung demesini söyledi. Sehun’un kardeşine her şeyi öğretiyormuş gibi konuşması Kyungsoo’yu güldürmüştü. Onu nasıl koruyacağını ve dans etmeyi öğreteceğini bile söylemişti. Sehun’un küçük kardeşiyle hayallerini dinlerken Kyungsoo’nun kalbi teklemişti. Ona Jongin’i hatırlatmıştı çünkü Sehun’a hamileyken Jongin de böyleydi.

_‘Jongin-ah. Sehun sana çekmiş. Onu dinliyormuş gibi kardeşiyle nasıl konuştuğunu gördün mü? Bir oğlumuz olacağını öğrendiğinde sen de böyle yapmamış mıydın? Umarım ikinci hamileliğim ilki kadar kolay geçer. Senden tek bir şey istiyorum; lütfen bana ve Kai’ye onayını ver ve onun yerine geçmesine izin ver. Lütfen bizi izlemeye devam et. Seni her zaman seveceğim.’_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Kyungsoo elindeki numaraya –1214—bakarken parmaklarını çıtlatıyordu. Diğer ebeveynlerin partnerlerine aşkla gülümsemelerini izliyordu. Bazıları yalnızdı ama sakin ve mutlu görünüyorlardı. Raflardaki hamilelik ve bebekle ilgili dergiler okuyan hastalar da vardı. Sehun yerde oturmuş hemşirenin verdiği Legolarla oynuyordu. İstedikleri gibi olmayınca inliyordu. Doktorun odasının kapısında ışık yandı ama 1213’ü gösteriyordu. Kyungsoo kapının dışına baktığında Kai’nin telefonla konuştuğunu gördü ve gülümsedi.

Kai kliniğe girdi ve yanına oturdu. Büyük olanın küçük ellerini avuçlarına aldı ve ona gülümsedi. Kyungsoo geri çekilmeye çalışmıştı çünkü Kai’nin toplum içinde ilgi göstermesinden nefret ediyordu. “Gergin misin?” diye sordu Kai.

Kyungsoo sadece başıyla onaylayabildi çünkü çok gergindi. En son kliniğe Sehun’a hamile olduğunu şüphelendiği zaman gelmişti. “Son hamileliğimden beri uzun zaman geçti.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı.

“İyi olacak bebeğim. Ben buradayım. Sehun burada. Arkadaşların yanında ve en önemlisi Jongin hyung bizi izliyor.” Kai tutuşunu sıkılaştırırken söyledi.

“Evet, iyi olacağız çünkü Jongin ihtiyacım olan her an burada.” Kyungsoo rahatlayarak gülümsedi. Kai de gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo’nun varlığını kabul etmesine mutluydu.

Her neyse, doktor hakkında endişelenmemelisin çünkü Seul’un en iyi doktorunu ayarladım.” Kai doktoru övüyordu. “Ve noonamda ona geliyor.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

Işık yandı ve onların sırası geldi. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun kalkmasına yardım ederken diğeri kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Kai kıkırdadı ve kendini hazırlaması için 9 ayı olduğunu söyledi. Sehun ebeveynlerinin arkasından koşturdu ve odaya girdiler. Kapının yanına neşeyle oturdu ve oyununa devam etti. Doktor soru sorar gibi baktı ama çiftin çocuğu olduğunu anlamıştı. Kai, Kyungsoo’yu oturturken Kyungsoo, Sehun’un kabalığı için tekrar tekrar özür diledi. Dr. Park ona sorun olmadığını ve daha kötüsünü tecrübe ettiğini söyledi.

Dr. Park, Kyungsoo’ya normal soruları sordu; ne sıklıkta kustuğunu, kramplarının olup olmadığını. Kyungsoo dürüstçe cevaplarken avuçları terlemeye başlamıştı. Doktor kafasını kaldırıp en çok korktuğu soruyu sordu. “Evli misiniz?”

“Ah hayır.” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle yanıtladı.

“Anladım. Yani bu beklenmedik bir çocuk mu?” diye sordu.

“Evet. Beklenmedik ya da değil, iki türlü de mutluyum.” Kai gururla söyledi.

“Tamam. Oradaki çocuk ikinizin mi, sorabilir miyim?” Dr. Park sorduğunda Kyungsoo gerildi.

“Hayır. O benim eski kocamdan.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Ona hamileyken kocam bir trafik kazasında öldü.”

“Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm.” Dr. Park samimi bir şekilde özür diledi. “Şimdi, ikiniz de bebeği görmeye hazır mısınız?” Ayağa kalkıp eldivenlerini girerken sordu.

Kyungsoo yatağa uzanarak tişörtünü sıyırdı. Göbek deliğine yakın yerde hickey görünce kızarmıştı. Dr. Park alay ederse suçlanacak tek kişi Kai’ydi. Sehun oturduğu yerden kalkarak Legolarını bıraktı. Kai’nin pantolonunu, “Kai baba,” diye çekiştirerek sızlanıyordu, onu kucağına almasını istiyordu. Alet küçük fasulye kadar görüntüyü ararken ekran açıldı. Kyungsoo ve Kai sabırla bebeklerini bekliyorlardı. Sehun başparmağını ağzına sokmuş hayretle izliyordu.

Dr. Park ekranda küçük noktayı yakalayınca yüzü aydınlandı. “Bunu gördünüz mü?” Siyah beyaz noktayı işaret ettiğinde çift başlarını salladılar. “Bu sizin bebeğiniz. Görünüşe bakılırsa Kyungsoo-shi dört haftalık hamilesiniz.”

Sehun görüntüyle heyecanlanarak Kai’nin kollarında kıpırdanıyordu. “Bu senin kardeşin Sehunnie!” dedi Kyungsoo.

Sehun resme hayranlıkla bakarken annesinin karnında büyüyen bebekle ağabey olacağı düşüncesi onu şaşırtıyordu. Kyungsoo karnındaki jeli silerek tişörtünü indirdi. Kai doktorun önüne oturarak doktorun sonraki randevuya kadar Kyungsoo’nun ihtiyaçlarını söylemesini bekliyordu.

Sehun ellerini Kyungsoo’nun düz karnına koydu ve bir öpücük kondurdu. Kyungsoo büyük oğluna şokla bakıyordu. “Ne oldu tatlım?” Kyungsoo, Sehun’un seviyesinde eğildi.

“Kardeşim? Çabuk çık oradan. Sehunnie seni hemen görmek istiyor! Sehunnie her gün seninle oynayacak. Seni seviyorum!” Sehun elleriyle kalp işareti yaparak söyledi. Kyungsoo oğlunun tepkilerinden etkilenmişti. Bebeği çok çabuk büyüyordu. Ama Sehun’un kardeşini Luhan’ın aksine hemen kabul etmesine memnundu.

‘_Jongin-ah. Ultrasona girdim ve doktor hamile olduğumu doğruladı. Sehun’un küçük kardeşini görmek için sabırsızlanıyor. Sürekli ondan bahsediyor, pekâlâ sadece iki kez bahsetti. Hamile olduğumu öğrendiğim zamanı hatırlıyor musun? Bu hamileliğimin de iyi geçmesini umuyorum. Jongin, seni seviyorum, sonsuza kadar.’_


	28. 28.Bölüm

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'un oğulları, kendileri ve Junmyeon hyung için planladığı oyun ve toplanma günü için hazırlanıyordu. En son buluştukları zamandan bu yana bir ay geçmişti ve hayatlarında da çok şey olmuştu. Baekhyun kafede Chanyeol'la artık sevgili değil nişanlı olduklarını neşeyle duyurmuştu. Junmyeon ve Kris ise deniz kenarında olan kısa gezilerinden sonra garipleşmeye başlamışlardı-Kris'in bir hediyesi diye açıklamıştı ama Junmyeon küçük çift gezilerinden sonra, başka yere taşınmıştı ve aynı caddenin karşılıklı taraflarında yaşıyorlardı. Kai'ye gelirsek, artık taşınmış ve onların evi olmuştu.

Kyungsoo boy aynasının tam karşısında durmuş, karnı hala belirgin olmamasına rağmen hayrandı. Bir sağa bir sola dönerek tişörtünü kaldırıyor ve karnını tekrar tekrar dürtüklüyordu. Kai sevgilisinin hareketlerini izlerken kıkırdıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun dikkati aniden dağıldı ve Kai'yi gördüğünde kaş çattı.

"Benim bebeğim hazır mıymış?" Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşıp kollarını beline dolarken sordu.

"Evet." Kyungsoo kızardı çünkü ten temasına alışamamıştı.

"Ne zaman belli olmaya başlayacak?" Kyungsoo'nun karnını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşarken sordu.

"İki ya da üç aylıkken?" Başını eğerek cevapladı Kyungsoo. "Tam emin değilim Kai-ah. Belirmeye başladığını zaten fark edeceksin çünkü kilo alacağım." Kyungsoo somurttu.

"Ne kadar şişman olursan ol, ben seni aynı şekilde seveceğim." Kai diğerinin yanaklarını öperek cevapladı. Sehun elinde jöleyle odaya girdiğinde romantik anları bölündü. "Kai baba, nasıl kullanacağım?" Sehun jöleyi Kai'ye uzatırken sordu.

Sehun'un, Luhan'la oyun randevusuna şık bir şekilde hazırlandığını görünce Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman oldu. Saçlarına jöle bile sürmeye kalkışmıştı. Oğluna nasıl güzel giyineceğini öğrettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Bu, bebeğinin Luhan hyunga âşık olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Büyüdüğünde Jongin'in Sehun'a öğretmek istediği şeylerden birinin 'Kızları ya da erkekleri baştan çıkarmak' olduğunu hatırlayınca kıkırdadı.

Kai, Sehun'un saçlarını dağınık bir şekilde şekillendirdi ama şık ve çekici görünüyordu. Bu Jongin'in ilk randevularında yaptığı şeydi. Bitirdiğinde, Kai, Sehun'un başını okşadı. Kai babası ona yakışıklı göründüğünü ve Luhan hyungun ona kesinlikle âşık olacağını söylediğinde Sehun gururu kabarmıştı. Kot pantolon, siyah-beyaz çizgili tişörtüyle Sehun oturma odasına gitti ve itaatkârca oturdu. "Küçük oğlum büyümüş, huh?" Kyungsoo kendi kendine mırıldandı. Sehun'un gerekli eşyalarını çantaya koyuyordu.

"Zamanı gelmedi mi?" Kai sırıttı. "Pekâlâ, ona iyi şeyler öğrettiğim için bana ve genlerini ona aktardığı için Jongin hyunga teşekkür etmelisin." Kai devam etti.

Kyungsoo odadan çıktı ve Sehun'un önüne oturdu. Oğlunun düzgün göründüğünden emin oldu. Sehun'un yüzünde yeniden kocaman gülümseme oluştu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve Kyungsoo'nun karnını okşadı.

"Kardeşim~ Sehunnie bugün Luhan hyungla oynayacak! O benim! Ama kardeşim Luhan hyungun kardeşine sahip olabilir!" Sehun cümlesini bitirdikten sonra Kyungsoo'nun yanaklarından öptü ve onları bekleyen Junmyeon'un arabasına bindiler.

**********************

Luhan ve Sehun arabadan fırlayarak oyun alanına koşturdular. Appaları ve Junmyeon en yakın kafeye oturarak oğullarının oynamasını izliyorlardı. Kyungsoo için mükemmel bir görüntüydü çünkü onu hırpaladıkları için daha önce Sehun'u hiç parka götürmemişti; genelde Sehun çocukların suratına tokat atarak sonlanıyordu. Junmyeon onlara küçük kek ve kahve ısmarlamayı önerdi.

Baekhyun kahve düşüncesiyle yüzünü buruşturdu çünkü kafe sahibiyken bu kadar kahve fazla değil miydi? Baekhyun çok fazla kahve içtiği için oğlunun Kai gibi kara olmasını istemediğini söyleyince koluna yumruk yemişti. Junmyeon elinde iki kahve ve Baekhyun için bir bardak sütle dönmüştü. Sütün yanında kurabiye de getirmişti. Oturduğunda, sessizliği bozan Baekhyun oldu.

"Ee, çocuklar! Paylaşmamız gereken bir şeyler var mı?" Hevesle sordu.

Kyungsoo hamileliğini açıklayacakken Baekhyun onu bastırdı. "Ne oldu tahmin edin?!" Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon'un kollarını kavrayarak bağırdı: "PARK CHANYEOL BANA EVLENME TEKLİFİ ETTİ!!!" ve heyecanla ellerini çırptı.

Kyungsoo alyansın Baekhyun'un parmağına mükemmel uyduğunu söyledi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un ona teklif ettiği yeri anlattı. Romantikti deyip durdu. Şaşırtıcıydı çünkü aynı gün çift, Luhan'ı ona bırakmışlardı. Chanyeol'un en yakın arkadaşına neden teklif ettiğini anlayabiliyordu çünkü onunla sonsuzluğu paylaşmak istediği belliydi. Baekhyun sonra hamileliğin nasıl gittiğini anlatmaya başladı-Chanyeol'a sırtını dayamaya hala alışkın olmamasına rağmen-ve kesinlikle bir erkek bebek bekliyorlardı. Baekhyun'un hızla konuşmasını dinlerken Kyungsoo ve Joonmyun gülümsediler.

Baekhyun hayatını paylaşmayı bitirdiğinde en büyük hyunga döndü "Ee, Junmyeonnie hyung, hayat nasıl? Kyungsoo'dan caddenin karşısına taşındığınızı duydum Kris'le."

Junmyeon taşınma nedenlerine kızardı. Birincisi, Junmyeon ve Kris yerel bir kilisede evlenmişlerdi. Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun şaşırmışlardı ve Kyungsoo davet etmediği için en yakın arkadaşına vurdu. İkincisi, doktoru ziyaret ederek çocuk yapmayı denemeye karar vermişlerdi. Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun onu tebrik ettikten sonra alay ettiler. 'Kyungsoo ne zaman bu kadar sapıklaştı?' diye düşündü Junmyeon.

"Bu yüzden mi taşındınız? Daha fazla özel alan istediğiniz için mi?" Kyungsoo sordu.

"Şey bir çeşit öyle, her neyse-" Junmyeon çocuklara bakmaya çalışıyordu.

"-Ve taşınmak için Kai'yi bahane olarak kullandınız. Bizim nasıl aşk kuşları olduğumuzu ve beraber yaşadığımızı söyleyerek!" Kyungsoo suçlayıcı parmağıyla Junmyeon’u dürtmüştü.

"YAH! Benim hatam değildi. Her neyse, Kai'yle yaşadığın için mutlu değil misin?" Junmyeon sordu.

"Pekâlâ, mutluyum. Ama konu bu değil, Hyung! Mutlu olmak için yalan söyledin." Kyungsoo sızlandı.

"Sanki sen hiç söylemedin." Baekhyun homurdandı. "Şimdi, yetti artık tartışmanız. Senin hikâyen ne Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun dikkatini Kyungsoo'ya vererek sordu.

Sonunda anlatma sırası ona gelince gülümsedi Kyungsoo. Elini karnına koydu ve diğer iki arkadaşına Kai'nin çocuğuna hamile olduğunu gururla söyledi. En yakın arkadaşının Kai'yi kabul etmesiyle Junmyeon'un gözleri şaşkınlıkta büyüdü. "Kyungsoo'yu yeniden mutlu görmek çok iyi," diye düşündüler. Kyungsoo'yla evlenmeden çocuk yapma konusunda alay ettiler. Kyungsoo sadece dudak bükmüştü. Çünkü başka seçeneği yoktu. O gece yaşamasaydı, belki de hamile kalmazdı ama o gece olanlar Jongin'den vazgeçmesine, Kai'yi kabul etmesine neden olmuştu.

********************************

Sehun eve varana kadar uyumuştu. Kyungsoo oğlunun enerjisini oynayarak bitirdiğini düşünüyordu. Öğle ve akşam yemeği boyunca, Sehun sürekli Luhan ve onun kaydırağa nasıl çıktıklarını anlattı durdu. Luhannie hyungunun tırmanmaktan korktuğunu ama kendisinin ona tıpkı çekici bir prens gibi-yardım ettiğini araya sıkıştırıyordu. Luhan buna karşı çıkıyordu çünkü erkeksi oyuncaklar yerine kızsı oyuncakları sevmesine rağmen Sehun'un prensesi olmak istemiyordu. Ama Sehun her zaman Luhan'a fikrini kabul ettirme yöntemlerine sahipti.

Kyungsoo, Sehun'u yatırdı ve şimdi Kai'yle paylaştığı odalarına gitti. Genç olanın yeni dansına çalıştığını gördü. Kai'nin sırtı Kyungsoo'ya dönüktü, döneceğini anlamıştı. Kyungsoo küçük kollarını Kai'nin beline doladı ve başını Kai'nin geniş omuzlarına yasladı.

"Hoş geldin bebeğim." Kai alçak sesle söyledi.

Kai arkasını döndü ve Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını öptü. "Neden çok terlemedin?" Sevgilisine bakarak sordu Kyungsoo.

"Çünkü bu rutine daha yeni çalışmaya başladım." Kai sevgilisini yatağa çekiştirirken cevapladı. "Ee, günün nasıldı?" Parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi.

Kyungsoo neler olduğunu, Kris ve Chanyeol'un sevgililerine tekliflerini ve evlenmeyen ya da teklif almayan tek kişinin o olduğunu anlattı. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun sesindeki üzüntüyü anlamıştı. Kyungsoo'ya teklif etmek istemiyor olması bir yalan olurdu ama daha fazla zamana ihtiyaçları olduğunu düşünüyordu. "Hey, neden üzgünsün?" Kai sordu.

"Arkadaşlarımın evlenmesine ve evlenecek olmasına mutluyum ama ben şişen bir karnımla evli değilim." Kyungsoo dudak büktü. 

"Pekâlâ bebeğim. Beni yanlış anlama. Seninle evlenmek istemiyorum demek değil ama sadece zamana ihtiyacımız var diye düşünüyorum. Neden evlenmeden önce bebeğimiz en az altı aylık olana kadar beklemiyoruz?" Kai, Kyungsoo'nun alnını öperek önerdi.

"Kulağa plan gibi geliyor." Kyungsoo, Kai'nin tişörtüne doğru cevapladı. "Ama daha romantik olduğundan emin olacaksın. Jongin'e teklifini onaylatmalıyız." Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak cevapladı.


	29. 29.Bölüm

Kyungsoo ertesi sabah boş bir yatakta uyandı. Elleri yatakta alışık olduğu sıcaklığı arıyordu. Kai'nin yatakta olmadığını anladığında hayal kırıklığıyla burnunu kırıştırdı. Soğuk bir kış sabahına böyle uyanmak istemiyordu. Kyungsoo yatakta oturdu ve dağınık saçlarını bir daha dağıttı. Üç aylık hamile olarak Kyungsoo daha fazla talepkâr olmuştu. Sehun'a hamileyken bu kadar talepkâr olduğunu hatırlamıyordu ama Jongin'i aşermeleri için dışarıya yolladığı zamanların olduğunu da hatırlıyordu. Tamam, aşermelerini alıyordu ama o zaman Kai kadar değerli birisini kaybetmişti. Kyungsoo'nun kalbi Şubat gecesinin nasıl sonlandığını hatırlayınca sıkıştı.

Kyungsoo ona ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama yatakta seslice ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kai'nin yanına gelmeyip onu rahatlatmayacağını bildiği için ağlamasının ne anlamı olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Burnunu çekti ve yıkanmak için banyoya gitti. Bitirdiğinde ve hisleri durulduğunda, Kyungsoo, Kai'nin masaya not bıraktığını gördü.

_"Kyungie bebeğim~ erken ayrıldığım için üzgünüm. Hatırlıyor musun bilmem ama sabah derslerim var. Sehunnie'yi bugün yanımda götürüyorum. Eğer istediğin bir şey olursa beni aramayı unutma. Seni seviyorum bebeğim." _Kyungsoo notu yüksek sesle okudu. "AH. Sana ve aptal derslerine lanet olsun." Kyungsoo kendi kendine mırıldanarak yemek için mutfağa gitti.

Kai'nin onun için kahvaltı hazırlamadığını görünce kaşlarını çattı. **Çünkü hamile olduğundan beri Kai her zaman ona kahvaltı hazırlardı.** Sonunda Kyungsoo bir bardak süt ve Sehun'un yemediği kurabiyeleri aldı. Televizyonun karşısına oturduğunda Pororo'nun açık olmadığını gördü. **Çünkü Kai ne zaman kahvaltı yapsa Pororo'yu onun için açardı.** Kyungsoo birkaç sabah haberlerine baktı ve hımlamaya başladı. Kyungsoo daha sonra işe gitmeden önce çamaşırları halletmek için mutfağa geçti. Çamaşırların asılmak için onu beklediğini görünce kaşlarını çattı. Kai'nin onu hiç umursamadığı ve ev işlerini onunla paylaşmadığına dair söylenerek çamaşırları kuruttu.

Kyungsoo, Kai'nin ev işlerini onunla paylaşmadığını düşününce elindekileri bıraktı. Sevgilisiyle ilgili olumsuz düşüncelerle nefesini tutmuştu. Kai onu artık sevmiyor muydu ve ev işlerini bu yüzden mi yapmıyordu? Ona kur yapmak için ısrarcı olan kendisiyken neden Kai ona âşık değildi? Kai ondan daha iyi olduğunu düşündüğü biriyle mi görüşüyordu? Yoksa Kai bebekten dolayı çok mu şişman olduğunu düşünüyordu?

Kyungsoo odasına koştu ve çok iyi hatırladığı numarayı tuşladı. "Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo her an parçalara ayrılmak üzereydi. "Bu-buraya gelir misin?" Ağlamaya başlamadan önce ağzından çıkan sözlerdi bunlar.

*****************

Baekhyun yedi aylık hamile olmasına rağmen yarım saat sonra Kyungsoo'nun evindeydi. Kapıyı açtığında Kyungsoo'nun Kai'nin tişörtüne sarılarak koltuğa kıvrıldığını gördü ve parmağında Jongin'le olan alyansı vardı. Uzun bir gün olacaktı. Kyungsoo, Kai'nin onu hiç sevmediğini mırıldanarak tişörte sarılmış hıçkırıyordu. Baekhyun yavaşça Kyungsoo'nun yanına oturdu ve diğerini transından çıkarmak için sarstı.

"Hey, sorun ne?" Kyungsoo'nun saçlarını okşayarak sordu.

Kyungsoo kırmızı ve şiş gözlerle Baekhyun'a bakarken tişörtü düşürdü ve Baekhyun'a sıkıca sarıldı. Baekhyun bebeği sıkıştırdığını ve rahatsız olduğunu söyleyince Kyungsoo onu bırakmıştı. Özür olarak bir şeyler mırıldandı. Uyandığı zamandan beri aklından geçen düşüncelerle hikâyeyi anlatmaya başladı. Hormonların fazla çalıştığını anlayınca Baekhyun iç çekti.

"Soo, tatlım. İmkânsızı düşünmeyi bırak, olur mu?" Kyungsoo başını hızla iki yana sallarken söyledi Baekhyun. "Shh. Bana bir şey deme ve dinle. Kai'nin seni artık sevmediğine inanmıyorum. Sana şu anda delicesine âşık. Üçünüz ve bakması gereken dördüncü bir kişi yolda olduğundan dolayı, size bakmak için daha fazla para kazanıyordur." Baekhyun çiftin sorununu anlayarak cevapladı.

"G-gerçekten mi?" Kyungsoo kekeleyerek sordu. "Kai h-hala beni seviyor mu?" Baekhyun cevap olarak başıyla onayladı.

"Bir süre burada seninle kalmamı ister misin?" Kyungsoo'nun, Kai'in tişörtüne sarılmasını izlerken sordu Baekhyun.

"Mhmmm. Benim için yemek yapmak zorunda değilsin. Benimle yatakta uzan sadece." Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'a yalvarıyordu.

**************************

Dersler Kai'nin beklediğinden erken bitmişti, Sanat Okulu'nda tanıtım yapılacak yaklaşan bir dans müzikali vardı. Kai, Sehun'un ve kendi çantasını toplarken Chanyeol da Luhan ve kendisininkini topluyordu. İki çocuk da Kai ve Chanyeol'un önceden öğrettiği dans adımlarını yapıyorlardı. Sehun'un derslerde Kai baba yerine Kai öğretmenim demesi hala şaşırtıcıydı Kai için. Derslerden sonra Sehun'la eve gidecek olması gülümsetmişti. Genelde Sehun'la kafeye gider ve eşyalarını Kyungsoo'ya bıraktıktan sonra Kyungsoo'yla yaşadığına değil ama kendi evine giderdi. 

Kyungsoo'nun sonunda onu hayatına kabul etmesi ve içinde büyüyen bir bebek olduğu düşüncesi güzel bir duyguydu. Altı ay içinde baba olma düşüncesi hayatında tattığı en güzel duyguydu. Kendi çocuğunu kollarında taşıdığını hayal ederken Kai bilinçsizce gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol, Kai'nin dikkatini çekmek için parmağını şaklattı. Kai hemen diğerine baktı ve üç çift gözün kendisine baktığını fark etti.

"Kai baba çok garip." Sehun mırıldandı ve Luhan'ın elini tutarak binadan çıkmaya başladı, arkalarından Kai ve Chanyeol geliyordu.

"Eve dönmeliyiz, Baek sizin evde olacağını söyledi." Kyungsoo'nun tişörtüne sarılarak uyuduğu ve Baekhyun'un kameraya gülümsediği bir fotoğrafı gösterdi.

"Wow, kocaman olmuş." Kai birden söyleyiverdi.

"Senin Kyungsoo'n da öyle olacak." Chanyeol, Kai'nin kafasına vurarak söyledi.

"Neden Baekhyun hyung bizde?" Kai sordu.

"Belli ki birisinin hamile sevgilisi ruh halinde ani değişimler yaşıyor ve birisinin rahatlatmasına ihtiyaç duyuyor." dedi Chanyeol. "Ve tabii ki birisi onu rahatlatmak için yanında değil." Hamile nişanlısını koşturduğu için arkadaşına sertçe bakarak devam etti.


	30. 30.Bölüm

8 aylık hamile olmak çok yorucu diye düşündü Baekhyun. İkinci çocuğunun doğmasını bir ay kalmış olmasıyla Baekhyun'un hâlâ yapılacak işleri vardı. Hâlâ bir oda hazırlamak zorundaydılar --beşik ve dolabın gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Luhan'ın bebekken oynadığı birkaç oyuncak sakladığı için bunları listeden çıkardı. İkisi teşekkür etmek için ailesine ve arkadaşlarına sahipti çünkü yeni doğan için gerekli olanları vermişlerdi.

Luhan yerde kâğıtlar, boya kalemleri ve renkli kalemlerle rahatça oturuyordu. Sehun'la tanıştığından beri çizime büyük ilgi duymaya başlamıştı. Luhan geyik ve unicorn resimleri çiziyordu çünkü kardeşinin unicornlara benzeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Baekhyun sırtına bir yastık koyarak Chanyeol'un akşam yemeği için market alışverişinden dönmesini bekliyordu. Ayrıca, nakliyeciler bir saat içinde beşik ve dolabı getireceklerdi. 

Baekhyun farkında olmadan elini şişkin karnına koydu ve hımlamaya başladı. Elinin üzerinde itilme hissedince kıkırdadı. Luhan oturduğu yerden kafasını kaldırıp sorarcasına baktı. "Neden gülüyorsun appa?" kâğıdını alıp annesinin yanına oturdu.

"Kardeşin az önce tekmeledi Lu." Baekhyun cevapladı.

"Bebek burada hareket edebiliyor mu?" Baekhyun'un karnını göstererek sordu Luhan.

"Evet tatlım. Hissetmek ister misin?" Baekhyun sordu.

"Gerçekten mi?" Luhan beklentiyle sordu ve yerinde zıpladı.

Baekhyun, Luhan'ın kardeşi hakkında heyecanlanmasına kıkırdadı. Luhan'ın elini bebeğin başının olduğu yere yönlendirdi ve bebeğin pozisyonunu anlaması için karnının her yerinde gezdirdi. Baekhyun, Luhan'a kardeşiyle konuşabileceğini çünkü hamileliğin bu evresinde bebeklerin annesinin dışında insanların sesini duyabildiklerini söyledi. Luhan'ın yüzü aydınlanmıştı, yere eğildi ve kardeşini çizdiği resmi aldı.

"Kardeşim! Bak! Bunu senin için çizdim. Bu bir geyik ve bu bir unicorn. Hyung senin unicorn'a benzeyeceğini düşünüyor. O yüzden bunu yanında tut, tamam mı?!" Luhan heyecanla söyledi ve kulağını annesinin karnına koydu, kardeşinin tekmelemesini hissetmişti.

"Gördün mü Lu? Kardeşin çizimini çok beğenmiş!" Baekhyun söyledi. Bu tek cümle kardeşinin ilgisini yeniden çekmek için Luhan'ın gevezeliğe başlamasını sağlamıştı.

O anda Chanyeol alışverişten dönmüştü. Sesi evde yankılanıyordu. Luhan kardeşiyle konuştuğu yerden atladı ve Chanyeol'un bacaklarına koala gibi yapıştı. Luhan'ın neşeyle ona yapışmasını kıkırdayarak izliyordu Chanyeol. Chanyeol doğrulurken oğullarını ondan uzaklaştırması için nişanlısına dudak büktü.

"Hadi ama Baek. Luhan'ı üzerimden alman lazım. Poşetleri nasıl mutfağa götüreceğim?" Chanyeol sızlandı.

"Tamam, Channie." Baekhyun bir elini sırtına, bir elini beline koyarak doğruldu. Annesinin doğrulurken sıkıntı yaşadığını gören Luhan hemen kalkarak annesine koşturdu ve elini tuttu.

Luhan ve Baekhyun mutfak masasında oturarak Chanyeol'un dördü için yemek hazırlamasını izlediler. Chanyeol'un derin bariton ses tonu markette bir ahjummaya rastlamasını anlatıyordu ve Baekhyun kadının ondan etkilendiğini söyleyerek ara sıra araya giriyordu. Luhan --hala çizimle dikkati dağınıktı-- birkaç bir şey mırıldanıp kardeşiyle ne konuştuklarını anlatıyordu. Baekhyun'un eğlenceli bulduğu bir hareketi. Luhan'ın kardeşinin ona benzemeyeceğini düşündüğü zamanı hatırlatmıştı Baekhyun'a.

***Flashback***

Kafedeki vardiyası bittikten sonra ve Chanyeol yeni rutine hazırlanırken Luhan'ın evde Baekhyun'la kaldığı zamanlardan biriydi. Beş aylık hamile olan Baekhyun, Luhan'ı uyuttuktan sonra her zamanki gibi akşam yemeğini hazırlıyordu. Luhan'ın favorisi tavuk bulgogi ve bebekle kendisine biraz sebze hazırlıyordu. Karnını dikkatle okşarken kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Oğlunun ilk tekmesini hissettiğinden beri bunu yapıyordu. Luhan'ın odada ağladığını duyduğunda yemeği pişirmeye başlamıştı. Hemen ocağı kapattı ve bacaklarının izin verdiği ölçüde odaya koşturdu.

Luhan örtü bacaklarından düşmüş bir halde yatakta oturuyordu ve yastığıyla hayvan oyuncaklarını yere fırlatıyordu. Baekhyun onları yerden aldı ve Luhan'ın yanına yatağa koydu. "Sorun ne tatlım?" Oğlunun başını okşayarak sordu.

"Kâbus gördüm." Luhan yumuşak bir sesle cevapladı, sesi annesinin tişörtünde boğuk çıkmıştı.

"Nasıl bir kâbus?" Baekhyun sordu.

"Appa Lulu'yu kardeşi için terk ediyordu çünkü kardeşini daha çok seviyordu." Luhan mırıldandı.

Oğlunun alnını, burnunu ve yanaklarını öptükten sonra kıkırdadı. " Appa nasıl biricik ve değerli oğlunu sevmesin, hmm?" diye sordu Baekhyun.

"Çünkü appanın artık sevgisini göstereceği başka birisi var." Luhan mırıldandı.

"Biricik ve değerli oğlumu asla unutmayacağım ve kardeşinin senden nefret edeceğini sanmıyorum." Baekhyun açıkladı.

"Gerçekten mi? Ama appa--" kolunun yanında ufak bir itme hareketi hissedince durdu Luhan. "O neydi?" Korkarak sordu.

"Ne neydi?" Baekhyun sordu.

"Bir şey bana vurdu." Kolunu ovalayarak mırıldandı Luhan.

"O zaman sanırım kardeşin tekmeleyerek bize hyungunu sevdiğini gösteriyor." Baekhyun yeniden açıkladı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Luhan'ın gözleri beklentiyle parlıyordu.

"Evet gerçekten." Baekhyun cevap verdi.

Luhan'ın appası onu artık sevmiyor diye ağladığı o günden beri böyleydi. Luhan şimdi kardeşinin de onu sevdiğine ikna olmuştu çünkü Luhan etraftayken cevap veriyordu. Gün içinde ya da geceleri Baekhyun'un şişen karnıyla konuşmayı hobi haline getirmişti Luhan.

***Flashback son***

"-Hyun. Baekhyun!" Chanyeol bağırdı.

"N-ne? Üzgünüm dinlemiyordum." Baekhyun nişanlısına bakarak söyledi.

"Yeniden eski hamilelik anılarını mı hatırladın?" Chanyeol iç çekerek sordu.

"Sanırım. Affedersin bebeğim. Ne dediğini tekrar eder misin?" Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un asla dayanamadığı yavru köpek bakışlarıyla sordu.

Chanyeol ne dediğini açıklamak üzereydi ama Luhan'ın appasının karnıyla konuşmasıyla bölündü. "Bunu duydun mu kardeşim? Appa, babayı dinlemediği için çok kötü. Sen büyüdüğünde bizi dinleyeceksin, özellikle de beni, değil mi?" Luhan, Baekhyun'un karnına hafifçe vurdu.

************************

O gece Luhan'ı yatırdıktan sonra (hala kardeşiyle konuşmak istediği için oldukça zorlu geçen direnişten sonra), Baekhyun ve Chanyeol birbirlerine sarılarak örtülerin altına girmişlerdi. Baekhyun mırıldanırken Chanyeol'un kolunda daireler çiziyordu ve diğer kolu korumacı bir şekilde karnının üzerindeydi. Chanyeol da bir elini Baekhyun'un karnının üzerine koymuştu, kumaşın üzerinden oğlunu hissetmeye çalışıyordu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun’un sesi rahatlatıcı sessizliği bozdu. "Oğlumuza ne isim vermeliyiz?"

"Bilmem. Onu taşıyan sen olduğun için, bence sen koymalısın ismini. Bu adil olur." Chanyeol cevapladı.

"Ama ben oğlumuza bir isim koymanı istiyorum çünkü ben Luhan'a isim verdim ve şimdi yanımda birisi var, sanırım ismi senin seçmen daha uygun olur." Baekhyun konuşurken Chanyeol onun sesindeki hayal kırıklığını algılamıştı.

"Evet, tabii. Oğlumuza beraber isim verebiliriz ya da Luhan'dan yardım alabiliriz çünkü kardeşini çok seviyor." Chanyeol hamile sevgilisine gülümsedi. "Bunu yarın sabah tartışabilir miyiz? Çünkü tüm günün koşturmacasından dolayı yorgun olduğunu biliyorum." Chanyeol alaycı bir şekilde konuştu.

"Senden nefret ediyorum." Baekhyun, Chanyeol'u göğsünden ittirerek mırıldandı.

"Ben de seni seviyorum. Üçünüzü." Baekhyun'un başını öperek cevapladı.


	31. 31.Bölüm

Kai, Kyungsoo'yla olan ilk sevgililer günü için çok fazla şey planlamıştı. Böyle günleri kutlamaya üşenmesine rağmen hiç bu kadar romantik biri olacağını düşünmemişti. Lise yıllarında bile kimle çıkarsa çıksın asla kutlamamıştı. Bu eski sevgilileri tarafından neden terk edildiğini açıklıyordu. Ama Kyungsoo'ylayken, Kai bu günü büyük olanla kutlamak için hiç bu kadar heyecan yapmamıştı. Kyungsoo dört aylık hamileydi ve huysuz ve karamsar biri olup çıkmıştı. Kai diğerini ne kadar çok sevdiğini gösteren romantik bir jestin acıtmayacağını düşünüyordu. Ve Kai şu anda çok azgındı. Hamile olduğundan beri Kyungsoo ona vermiyordu ve bu onu öldürüyordu.

Kai şu anda ne yapacağını bilemiyordu çünkü diğerine etkileyip baştan çıkararak nasıl yatağa atacağını bilmiyordu. Ama Kris ve Junmyeon'dan duyduğu hikâyelere göre, Kyungsoo parkta olan randevulara seviyordu. Beyaz güller ve karanfiller varsa bayılıyordu. Kai bunu yapmak istemiyordu çünkü Kyungsoo ve Jongin'in aşkını hatırlatacak bir şey istemiyordu. Kris ve Junmyeon çok büyük bir yardım oluşturmadığı için, iki seçeneği kalmıştı ; Google ve Park Chanyeol.

************************

"Yani bu soğuk şubat sabahı beni Sevgililer Günü'nde ne yapacağını bulmamız için çağırdın, öyle mi?" Chanyeol umutsuzlukla sordu.

"Hadi ama Yeol! Şu anda gerçekten yardımına ihtiyacım var. Her neyse, daha önce Sevgililer Günü'nü hiç kutlamadım ve Kyungsoo'yla özel olmasını istiyorum." Kai son kısmı mırıldandı.

"Ah Tanrım! Her an patlayacak gibi duran 8 aylık nişanlıma bakıyor olmalıydım." Chanyeol şikâyet ediyordu.

"Yalnız değil ki. Kyungsoo var yanında." Kai sinirle cevapladı.

"Hamile olan Kyungsoo'yla beraber, bakmaları gereken çocuklar olduğu için sana bir şeyi garanti edemem." Parmaklarını vurdurarak söyledi Chanyeol.

"Tamam tamam! Neden bunu hemen bitirmiyoruz, böylece Byun Baekhyun'una koşabilirsin." Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

*************************

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un evine beklenenden erken ulaştı. Kai oraya arabayla bırakmayı teklif etmişti ama teklifi reddederek otobüse binmişti. Sehun'un toplu taşımaya alışması gerektiğini söylemişti çünkü liseye başladığında çok kullanacaktı. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun toplu taşımaya binmesinden nefret ediyordu çünkü onun Kyungsoo'su otobüsteki magandalar için yem olurdu. Ancak Kyungsoo sorun olmadığını düşünüyordu çünkü aç bakışlara alışkındı. Her neyse, kim şişman, hamile bir adamla iki buçuk yaşındaki bir çocuğu isterdi ki?

Kyungsoo zili çaldı ve Luhan'ın appasına çabuk olmasını yalvarırken koşan adım seslerini bekledi. Ama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'un kapıya bakması için Luhan'a seslendiğini duymuştu. Luhan ona denileni yaptı -- zorlukla yapmıştı aslında. Sehun'u kapının diğer tarafında görünce yüzü aydınlandı ve neşeyle zıpladı. Luhan anahtarları Kyungsoo'ya verdi ve içeri geçmeleri için kapıyı açtı.

İçeri girdiklerinde Luhan ve Sehun hemen Luhan'ın oyun odasına koştururken Kyungsoo acıyla yüzünü buruşturan Baekhyun'un yanına oturdu. Baekhyun çektiği acıya rağmen gülümsemişti. "Hey, iyi olduğuna emin misin?" Diğerinin sırtına yastık koyarken sordu Kyungsoo.

"Bir şey yok. Bebek hareket etmeyi bırakmıyor sadece." Baekhyun acıyla tısladı.

"Neden? Luhan son zamanlarda kardeşiyle çok fazla konuştuğu için mi?" Kyungsoo bebeğin hareketlerini hissetmek için elini Baekhyun'un karnına koydu.

"Bilmiyorum. Dört gündür çok fazla hareket ediyor." Baekhyun rahat bir pozisyon bulmaya çalışırken söyledi.

"Dört gündür mü?" Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Bildiğim kadarıyla, bebeğin yakında doğacağının sinyali bu." Kyungsoo devam etti.

"Bilmiyorum. Başı şu anda aşağıda." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun elini karnının altına koydu. "Neredeyse pelvis bölgemde. Geliyor mu?" Baekhyun korkmuş görünüyordu çünkü suyu geldiğinde Chanyeol'un yanında olmasını istiyordu.

"Pekâlâ, yakında doğacağını söyleyebilirim." Kyungsoo söyledi. "Chanyeol'a mesaj atayım mı?" 

"Hayır. Kai'yle eğlenmesine izin verelim. Doğru zaman geldiğinde onu çağırırız." Baekhyun acıyla tısladı.

İki hamile erkek televizyondaki filmi sessizlik içinde izliyordu. Kyungsoo arada Baekhyun'a korkarak bakıyordu. Baekhyun film boyunca acıyla inlemişti. Arkadaşının durumu için çok endişeleniyordu. Genç olanın bu kadar çok acı içinde olmasından durumunun iyi olmadığını biliyordu. Baekhyun'un karnını okşayarak oğluna babanın yakında eve geleceğini söylediğini gördü. Kyungsoo, Kai ve Chanyeol'un erken gelmeyeceklerinden şüpheleniyordu.

"Kyungsoo. Kalkmama yardım eder misin?" Baekhyun'un sesi düşüncelerini böldü.

Kyungsoo dört aylık hamile olduğunu şükretti çünkü hareket edip Baekhyun'a yardım etmek zor değildi. Baekhyun oturduğu yerden kalkınca, yüzü acı ve tiksinmeyle buruşmuştu. "Baek, iyi misin?" Kyungsoo sordu.

"Soo. Sanırım suyum geldi." Baekhyun acıyı geçirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Tamam. Sakin olmalısın. Ben çantanı alıp, Sehun ve Luhan'ı hazırlayacağım. Taksi çağıracağım." Kyungsoo hızla gereklilikleri yapmak için koşturdu.

Şanslılardı ki taksi on dakika içinde gelmişti. Kai'ye Chanyeol'a bebeğin doğacağını söylemesi için bir mesaj atmıştı. Sehun ve Luhan şaşırtıcı bir şekilde işbirliği yapıyorlardı çünkü ikisi de Luhan'ın kardeşinin onlarla oynamak için geldiğini duyunca neşelenmişti. Yeni bir arkadaş ve Sehun'un kardeşi doğduğunda biri daha eklenecekti.

****************************

"Ummm, Yeol. Sakin olup beni öldürmemen lazım çünkü Kyungsoo az önce mesaj attı." dedi Kai.

"Ve?" Chanyeol endişeyle sordu. Aklından farklı düşünceler geliyordu.

"Baekhyun'un suyu gelmiş ve Kyungsoo şu anda onu hastaneye götürüyor." Kai, Chanyeol'un tepkisini bekleyerek açıkladı.

İkisi hemen arabaya binip hastaneye yola çıkmışlardı. Chanyeol haberi duyduğu an kafeden dışarı fırlamıştı. Hastaneye giden yol boyunca Kai'ye küfretmişti. Eğer oğlunu ve biricik nişanlısına bir şey olursa onu bıçaklayacağını anlatıyordu.

"TAMAM YEOL! TAMAM. ŞU LANET ÇENENİ KAPAT VE ACELE ET!" Kai en sonunda bağırmıştı.

**************************

Kyungsoo ve Kai doğumhanenin dışında oturuyorlardı ve Baekhyun'un acı çığlıklarıyla küfürlerini dinliyorlardı. Çığlıklara rağmen Chanyeol'un nişanlısını cesaretlendirici sözlerini de duyuyorlardı. Chanyeol'un tüm her şeye dayanmasını komik buluyorlardı çünkü sesi oldukça sakin çıkıyordu. Kyungsoo başını sevgilisinin omzuna yaslamıştı. Hastaneye gelene kadar ve hâlen daha devam eden çığlıklardan dolayı yorulmuştu. Luhan ve Sehun çiftin yanında kendi dünyalarında kaybolmuşlardı.

"Bizim küçüğümüz doğduğunda nasıl olacak merak ediyorum." Kai, Kyungsoo'nun dört aylık karnını okşayarak söyledi. "Baekhyun hyung gibi bana küfredecek misin?" Kai kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

"Bilmiyorum bebeğim Beş ay sonra göreceğiz." Kyungsoo, Kai'in sıcaklığına sokuldu.

Çok geçmeden Chanyeol yorgun bir şekilde doğumhane kapısında belirmişti ama çift yüzündeki aptal gülümsemeyi yakalamıştı.

"Sağlıklı bir erkek." Chanyeol aynı aptal gülümsemeyle söyledi.

"Adı ne?" Çift aynı anda sordu.

"Park Yixing. Adı Park Yixing. " Chanyeol cevapladı. "Baekhyun yorgunluktan bayılmadan önce oğlumuza Park Yixing adını vermek istediğini söyledi." diye açıkladı.

Luhan oturduğu yerden kalktı ve kardeşinin adını duyunca gülümsedi. "Yixing'i görebilirsiniz." Luhan'ı kollarına alırken söyledi.


	32. 32.Bölüm

Sevgililer Günü sabahında Kai, Kyungsoo'dan önce uyanmıştı ve bu onun için bir ilkti. Hamile sevgilisinin yanında kolunu yastık olarak kullanmış uyumasını izlerken gerindi. Kyungsoo uykusunda huzurlu görünüyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo'yla yatakta kalmayı ne kadar çok istese de yapamazdı çünkü üçü için kahvaltı hazırlayacağına kendine söz vermişti. Kai kahvaltı konusunda iyi olmadığını biliyordu ama yalnız yaşarken yeterince tecrübesi olmuştu.

Kai dikkatle Kyungsoo'nun başını yastığa yatırdı ve kolunu düzeltti. Kyungsoo yanındaki sıcaklık gittiği için uykusunda homurdandı. Uykusunda gülümseyerek yastığa sokuldu. Kyungsoo'nun elini korumacı bir şekilde karnına götürmesini Kai kıkırdayarak izledi. 

Sehun'un odasına gittiğinde çocuğun uyanık bir şekilde camdan dışarıya baktığını gördü. Yavaşça odaya girdi ve Sehun'un uykulu gözlerle kendisine bakmasına gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. "Günaydın Sehun!" Kai sesini olabildiğince alçak tutmuştu.

"Günaydın Kai baba." Sehun yumruk yaptığı elleriyle gözlerini ovuşturarak cevapladı.

"Hadi. Acele et. Appa için bir sürpriz hazırlayacağız." Sehun'u mutfağa götürürken söyledi.

Kai küçük çocuğu tezgâha oturttu ve krep malzemelerini çıkardı. Krepte karar kılmıştı çünkü ramenden sonra hazırlayabildiği tek yemekti. Kai, Sehun'la appasının uyuyup uyumadığını ve malzemelerin doğru olup olmadığını iki kez kontrol etti. Karışımı hazırladıktan sonra Kai tavayı ısıttı ve karışımı içine döktü. Akışkanın düzgün bir şekilde olmaları için dua ediyordu aksi halde krepler mahvolurdu. Duası kabul olacak kadar şanslıydı çünkü krepler yanmamıştı ve beklediği kadar kötü değildi.

****************************

Güneş camlardan yatak odasına vururken Kyungsoo inledi. Soğuk bir Sevgililer Günü sabahıydı, tek istediği Kai'ye sarılıp hiç uyanmamaktı. Belki sevdiği programların yeniden gösterimini izlerdi ve favori aktörleriyle sözleri tekrarlardı. Kyungsoo sıcaklık kaynağını eliyle arıyordu.

Kyungsoo yatakta oturdu ve sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı. Kai'nin asla Sevgililer Günü'nü kutlamamasını çok iyi anlıyordu ama genç olan en azından onunla birlikte yatakta olmalıydı. "Aptal Kai ve onun aptal Sevgililer Günü kutlamama şeysi. Aptal Kai ve aptal dans dersleri." Banyoya giderken kendi kendine söyleniyordu. 

Banyodan çıktığında yatak odasının zemininin gül yapraklarıyla donatıldığını gördü. Hangul ile yazılmış bir parça kâğıt vardı --Kai'nin olduğunu anladı çünkü Sehun daha yazmayı öğrenmemişti -- kâğıtta mutfağa gitmesini ve orada onu bir sürprizin beklediği yazıyordu. Kyungsoo gül yapraklarını topladı çünkü böyle şeylerin eve saçılmasını görmeye dayanamazdı.

Mutfağa vardığında kreplerin onu beklediğini gördü. Kai'nin elinde bir buket gülle utanmazca sırıttığını görünce ifadesi değişerek gülümsedi. "Sevgililer Günün kutlu olsun bebeğim." Kai gülleri ona uzatarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo gülleri Kai'den aldı ve sandalyeye oturdu. "Güzel çiçekler, Kai-ah. Bu kutlamayı neye borçluyuz?" Bunun olmasını hiç beklemediği için sormuştu.

"Şey, sen ve Jongin kutladığınız için bizim de kutlamamız gerektiğini düşündüm. Bu benim ilk seferim olmasına rağmen." Kai'nin sesi sonlara doğru yumuşamıştı.

"Bu çok düşünceli. Sevgililer Günün kutlu olsun Kai." Kyungsoo sevgilisini öptü.

"Ve endişelenme, bu günün son sürprizi değil. Senin için daha fazlasını hazırladım." Kai cevapladı.

"Sehun'a ne olacak?" Kyungsoo sordu.

"Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'dan biz dışarıdayken ona bakmalarını istedim bile." Kyungsoo'nun ellerini tutarak cevapladı.

***********************

Sehun'u, Chanyeol'un evine bıraktıktan sonra randevularına çıktılar. Bebeğini Park'lara bırakmak Kyungsoo için zor olmuştu ama Chanyeol her şeyin iyi olacağına dair garanti verdi. Baekhyun yeni doğum yaptığı için bebeğini onlara bırakmak Kyungsoo'nun içini suçluluk hissiyle dolduruyordu. Kai sorun olmayacağını ve Sehun'un uslu duracağını temin etmişti. İstikametlerine doğru sürüş sessiz geçmişti.

Jongin'le randevuya çıktığı tanıdık yeri görünce Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla elleriyle ağzını kapatmıştı. Sevgilisine şokla bakıyordu çünkü genç olanın Jongin'le olan bu gizli yerini nasıl öğrendiğini anlayamamıştı. Kai hayranlıkla sevgilisine gülümsedi. Kai, Kyungsoo Junmyeon'a burayı nasıl çok sevdiğini söylediği için biliyordu. 

Çift arabadan çıktı ve parkta yürümeye başladı. Hava yürüyüş için ideal değildi ama Kai, Kyungsoo'nun Jongin'i unutacağı umuduyla bunu yapmak istiyordu. Tamamen değil ama en azından parkta Kyungsoo'nun Jongin'le değil Kai'yle anılarını hatırlasın istiyordu. Hayatlarının bir yılda ne kadar çok değiştiğini düşünüyorlardı. Kyungsoo, Jongin'le parkta neler yaptığını anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun sevmeyi bırakamadığı tanıdık ismi duyunca Kai'nin kalbi sıkışmıştı.

Kai saatine baktı ve saat 2 olduğunu gördü. 'İşte zamanı' Kai kendi kendine mırıldandı ve şaşkın bir adet Kyungsoo'nun önünde tek dizi üzerine çöktü.

"N-ne yapıyorsun?" Jongin'in ona ettiği teklif aklına gelirken Kyungsoo kekeledi.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Kai diğerinin elini tuttu. "Tüm kalbimle sevdiğim kişinin önünde tek dizim üzerine çökeceğim o günün sonunda geldiğini hissediyorum. Gözlerim seni ilk gördüğü andan beri bunu yapmak istediğim kişi olduğunu anlamıştım. Yaşadıklarımızdan sonra beni kabul etmene memnunum. Şimdi ilk çocuğumuzu bekliyoruz, düzgünce evlenmemizin daha uygun olduğunu düşündüm. Sana evlilik teklifi etmek için garip bir zaman seçtim biliyorum çünkü aklı başında kim öğlen 2'de evlilik teklifi eder ki? Bunu fark etmişsindir ama bu zaman sana ilk görüşte âşık olduğum zaman." Kai cebindeki kadife kutuyu çıkardı.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin hyungun yerine geçemeyebilirim ama Jongin hyungun yerine geçip geçemeyeceğimi sana daha önce sormuştum ve sen memnuniyetle kabul ettin. Sana evlenme teklifi etmem için Jongin hyung bize iyi dileklerini gönderdi." Kai kendi mizahına güldü.

"Kyungsoo, benimle evlenir misin?" Kai kutuyu açarak sordu, ortasında elmas olan bir yüzük vardı.

"Evet!" Kyungsoo seslice yanıtladığında Kai kocaman bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Kai yüzüğü Kyungsoo'nun parmağına taktı ve diğerini aşkla öptü.

_'Jongin hyung, en iyisi olmaya söz veremem ama Kyungsoo'ya ihtiyacı olan tüm mutluluğu vermek için elimden geleni yapacağım.'_

_'Jongin-ah. Kai'nin teklifini kabul ettim ve ben doğum yaptıktan sonra evleneceğiz. Lütfen bizi kutsa ve izlemeye devam et. Seni sonsuza kadar seveceğim Jongin.'_


	33. 33.Bölüm

Kyungsoo beşinci ayını doldurduktan sonra daha fazla huysuz ve daha fazla talepkâr olmuştu ve bu Kai'yi olumsuz anlamda oldukça etkiliyordu. Kyungsoo ruh hali değişimlerinden birisini yaşıyordu. Nişanlısını görmezden gelmenin tam zamanı olduğunu düşünmüştü. Kyungsoo birkaç gündür Kai ile konuşmuyordu ve hiç konuşmamıştı. Kai hamile sevgilisinin mutfakta Baekhyun, Junmyeon hyung ve çocuklar için yemek hazırlamasını izleyebiliyordu sadece. Kyungsoo aslında Baekhyun ve bir aylık oğlu Yixing'i ziyaret edecekti çünkü geçen ay görüşememişlerdi. Nişanlısının durumundan dolayı fazla endişeli olduğu için Kai'yi suçluyordu. 

Kai kapıda durmuş tekrar tekrar diğeriyle konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Tişörtünün kenarı çekiştirilince Kai iç çekti ve Sehun'un elindeki papyonla ona baktığını gördü. Kai çocuğu kaldırdı ve sandalyelerden birine oturtarak papyonunu bağladı. "Benimle gerçekten konuşmayacak mısın?" Kai sonunda sessizliği bozdu. 

"Hayır." Kyungsoo sakince yanıtladı.

"Ugh. Hadi ama Soo. Geçen hafta aşermelerini alamadığım için bana sinirlenemezsin. Derslerden dolayı yorgundum ve dans rutinlerini hazırlamam lazımdı, aşermelerinin garip bir zamanlaması var." Kai umutsuzlukla söyledi.

"Garip aşerme zamanlamam için kusura bakma." Kyungsoo alayla cevapladı. "Jongin ikinci hamileliğimde yanımda olsaydı, memnun ederdi çünkü o her zaman dünyadaki en kırılgan ve en zarif çocuğu taşıdığımı söylerdi." Kyungsoo eski kocasını düşünürken gülümseyerek söyledi.

"Yani şimdi de beni Jongin hyungla karşılaştırıyorsun?" Kai kıskançlıkla sordu.

"Sizi karşılaştırmıyorum. Ama kendin ona benzemek istediğini söyledin. Bunun için çaba sarf ettiğini görmüyorum." Öğle yemeğini çantaya koymak için nişanlısının yanından geçerken söyledi. 

"Yaptığın bu değil mi? Ne zaman senin için bir şey yapmak istemesem Jongin hyungdan bahsediyorsun. Aşermelerini alamayacak kadar yorgun olduğum zaman, seni daha az sevdiğim anlamına gelmiyor." Kai nişanlısını takip ederek söyledi. "Her neyse, kocaların hepsi eşlerinin aşermelerini yerine getirmiyor."

"Pekâlâ, o ikinci hamilelikte uygulanabilir sadece. Ve bu benim senden ilk hamileliğim." dedi Kyungsoo. 

"Teknik olarak ikinci hamileliğin. Artık senin ilkin değil. Aşermelerini yerine getirmenin gereğini göremiyorum. Her neyse, bu sadece zaman kaybı. Tüm bu bebek ve hamilelik şeysi zaman kaybı." Kai aklındakini söyleyivermişti. Kyungsoo'nun yüzündeki ifadeyi fark edince sözlerini geri almanın çok geç olacağını anladı.

"Böyle şeyleri söyleyemezsin, lanet olsun. Evet, bu benim ikinci hamileliğim. Ama bu bizim ilk çocuğumuz! Çok kalpsizsin Kai." Kyungsoo çantasını aldı ve Kai babasına neşeyle el sallayan Sehun'un elini tuttu.

"Ve bu gece sakın beni arama. Baekhyun ve Junmyeon hyung ile yemek yiyeceğim. En azından dediklerini düşünüp taşın." Kyungsoo kapıyı sertçe kapatmadan önce söyledi.

********************

Yakında üç yaşına girecek olan bir çocukla toplu taşımayı kullanmak en kötü şeydi. Sehun yolculuk boyunca hareketliydi çünkü birkaç dakika sonra Luhan hyungunu görecekti. Sehun olduğu yerde duramayıp sürekli konuşması da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Bazı yolcular Sehun'a hayranlıkla bakarken bazıları Sehun çok gürültülü olduğu için sinir olarak bakıyordu. Diğerleri ise beş aylık şiş karnından dolayı Kyungsoo'ya tiksintiyle bakıyordu.

Kyungsoo'yu en çok sinirlendiren şey ise bazı erkeklerin ellerine sahip çıkamamasıydı. O hamileydi ve çok şişman hissediyordu, bir erkeğin etkileneceğini sanmıyordu. Ara sıra onu kavrayan bir el hissediyordu. Dirseğini ya da ayağını arkasına geçirerek onları durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Hamile bir adamı nasıl çekici bulabilirlerdi? Üç yaşında hiperaktif bir çocuğun appasıydı o Tanrı aşkına? Böyle zamanlarda Kyungsoo, Kai'yle kavga ettiğine pişman oluyordu çünkü şu anda tek istediği genç olanın bu adamlarla kavga etmesi ya da onu Park'lara arabayla bırakmasıydı.

Eve vardıklarında Junmyeon'un da geldiğini gördüler. Kyungsoo boğazını temizleyerek geldiğini duyurdu. Baekhyun hemen ayağa kalkarken Junmyeon hyung da kalkmıştı. Luhan, Sehun'u karşılamak için koştur koştur oyun odasından çıktı ve Chanyeol kollarında uyuyan bebek Yixing'le göründü. Luhan, Kyungsoo'yu selamladıktan sonra odasına kaçtı. Baekhyun ve Junmyeon'la yanaktan öpüşerek selamlaştı. Aynısını Chanyeol'la yaptı ama küçük Yixing'i görünce durdu. 'Kesinlikle Baekhyun'un boyunu alacak.' diye düşündü.

Baekhyun, Yixing'i Chanyeol'dan aldığında uzun olan Kyungsoo'nun hazırladığı çantayı aldı. Üçü oturdular ve Yixing'i hayranlıkla izlemeye başladılar. Junmyeon'da bir şeyler olduğunu anlamak Kyungsoo'nun uzun zamanını almadı.

"Hey, Junmyeon hyung?" Kyungsoo nazikçe seslendi. "Şişman görünüyorsun." Kyungsoo arkadaşına ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak söyledi.

Junmyeon açıklamak üzereydi ama Baekhyun onu bastırdı. "Hayır, şişman değil. O hamile Kyung! Neden fark edemiyorsun?" Baekhyun saçlarını savurdu.

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman olmuştu. "Gerçekten mi? Ne zaman? Nasıl?" Kyungsoo aklına gelebilecek muhtemel tüm soruları sormuştu.

"Pekâlâ, başkasınınkini seninkine soktuğunda, oraya tohumlarını bırakıyor. Ne bekliyorsun Kyung?" Baekhyun, Junmyeon'un sözünü kesti.

"Alayına ihtiyacım yok Baek. Junmyeon hyunga sordum sana değil. Sen Junmyeon hyung değilsin, değil mi?" Kyungsoo sonunda patladı.

Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşlarının ufacık bir şeye sinirlenmelerini gülümseyerek izliyordu. Junmyeon, Baekhyun'un sessizliğini devam etmesi için işaret olarak aldı ve Kris'le olan durumu anlattı. Uzun bir tatildi ama buna kesinlikle değerdi. Kyungsoo arkadaşının anlatmasını bitirince ağlamasına gülümsemişti. Üç en yakın arkadaş kaçırdıkları ufak şeylerden bahsederek zaman geçiriyorlardı. Kyungsoo, Kai'yle arasında olanları ağzından kaçırmamıştı.

Birisinin hızla kapıya vurmasıyla ve zili çalmasıyla konuşmaları bölünmüştü. Baekhyun kapıya bakması için Chanyeol'u çağırdı. Kai nefessizce kapıda dikiliyordu. Eve girdi ve küçük, kırılgan nişanlısına sıkıca sarıldı. Kai sürekli özür dileyerek nişanlısına ne kadar yararsız, kalpsiz ve sinir bozucu davrandığını söylüyordu.

"NİŞANLI MI?!" Kai'nin nişandan bahsetmesiyle Baekhyun'un sesi tüm evde yankılanmıştı ve bu küçük Yixing'in korkarak ağlamaya başlamasına neden olmuştu.

Chanyeol hızla kocasının yanına koştu ve bir aylık oğlunu kollarına alarak başarıyla susturdu. Kyungsoo iki yakın arkadaşlarının bakışları altında kızarıyordu. "Açıklayabilirim çocuklar." Kyungsoo sessizce diyebilmişti.

O gece, Kai ve Kyungsoo barışmıştı. Akşam yemeği üç yakın arkadaş ve eşleriyle beraber huzurlu geçmişti. Kaçırdıkları şeylerden bahsettiler. Bir ay uzun bir süreydi. Küçük Yixing biraz daha büyümüştü ve her gözlerindeki yaramazlık parıltılarını Chanyeol'dan aldığını düşünüyordu. Junmyeon ve Kris çocuk bekleyen diğer bir çiftti, Kris sevgili, biricik eşine bir şey olmasından ölümüne korkuyordu. Sehun ve Luhan zamanla daha da yakınlaşmışlardı ve sık sık birbirlerine yapışıyorlardı. Kyungsoo, Sehun'un Luhan'ı kendisinin yapacağını söylemişti. Emin olduğu bir şey vardı, Kai sonunda Kyungsoo'nun normale dönmesinden oldukça memnundu.

_Ya da bunu çok erken söylemişti._


	34. 34.Bölüm

Kris ve Junmyeon evlendiğinden beri, Kyungsoo'yla yaşadıkları evden taşınmanın en iyi fikir olduğuna karar vermişlerdi. Kendilerine özel zamanları olsun istemişlerdi ve bu evliliklerini arkadaşlarından gizlemenin bir yoluydu. Kyungsoo ve Sehun'la yaşasalardı bu zor olacaktı. Sehun sürekli soru sorarken kesinlikle çok zor olacaktı.

Kyungsoo ve Sehun'a yeni buldukları evi söyledikleri gece Junmyeon 'un hayatındaki en sinir bozucu geceydi. En yakın arkadaşına yalan söylemek zorunda kalmıştı ki bu asla yapamayacağı bir şeydi. Kris rahatlatıcı bir okşayışla yanına oturmuştu.

"Ee, yarın sabahı bekleyemeyecek ne söyleyeceksiniz?" Kyungsoo masaya kurabiyeleri koyarken gülümseyerek sordu.

"Şey, biz... Kris ve ben... İhtiyaç..." Junmyeon nereden başlaması gerektiğini bilemeyerek sustu.

"Şu faydasız beyaz yalanlarından birini mi söyleyeceksin?" Kyungsoo alay etti.

"Hayır, sadece--" Junmyeon'un sözü Kris konuşmaya başlayınca kesildi.

"Biz taşınıyoruz." Kris aniden söyleyiverdi.

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman olurken elindeki kurabiye düşmüştü. "NE? NEDEN?" diye sordu.

"Soo, bunu size yapmak istemezdim çünkü Jongin'e yanında kalıp Sehun'un büyümesine yardım edeceğine söz vermiştim." Junmyeon panikledi.

"Hayır, Junmyeon hyung, kızmıyorum. Ben sadece aniden taşınmanıza şaşırdım. Bir şey mi oldu?" Kyungsoo gülümsedi.

"Şey, sana ve Kai'ye ihtiyacınız olan özel zamanı vermek istedik." Kris açıkladı. "Her neyse, aldığımız ev caddenin karşısında. İstediğiniz zaman gelebilirsiniz." 

"Oh. Kai'in neden sürekli buraya taşınmaktan bahsettiğini açıklıyor bu." Kyungsoo mırıldandı.

"Ee, sorun yok mu?" Junmyeon sordu.

"Kesinlikle yok!" Kyungsoo, Junmyeon ve Kris'e sarılmadan önce cevapladı.

**********************

Ertesi sabah Kyungsoo çiftin eşyalarını yeni evlerine taşımayı teklif etti ama çift Kyungsoo'nun Kai'nin taşınmasına yardım etmesi gerektiğini düşünerek reddetti. Kyungsoo'nun evinden eşyaları caddenin karşı tarafına taşımak zor olmazdı. Yardım etmesi için Kris'in eski Çinli arkadaşını çağırmasına minnettarlardı. Çoğu mobilya zaten evin içinde bulunuyordu ve buna yatak odasıyla yeni doğan için düşündükleri oda da dâhildi.

Eşyaları temizlediklerinde Junmyeon koltuğa oturdu. Taşınmaktan dolayı nefessiz kalmıştı ama bazı şeylerin huzur içinde olmasına memnundu. Suçluluk onu yiyip bitiriyordu çünkü en yakın arkadaşına yalan söylemişti. Ama er ya da geç, arkadaşlarına evliliği söyleyeceklerdi. Saklı tutamazlardı. Ayrıca, arkadaşlarına evliliği söylemek hamile olduğunu söylemekten büyük bir haberdi çünkü hepsi Kris ve Junmyeon'un evlendikten sonra çocuk yapmaya inandıklarını biliyorlardı.

Kris eşinin yanına oturdu ve genç olanı bileğinden çekti. Junmyeon hemen başını Kris'in göğsüne yasladı ve Kris'in parmağındaki alyansla oynamaya başladı. Evlendiklerini düşünmek onu mutlu ediyordu. Ama Kris'in hayallerinin düğününü gerçekleştirmesi oldukça düşünceliydi. Junmyeon bilinçsizce elini karnına koydu ve hamile olursa nasıl olacağıyla ilgili düşüncelere kapılmıştı.

Junmyeon'un derin düşüncelere daldığını fark eden Kris konuştu. "Ne düşünüyorsun, Joonie?"

"Hiç. Kendi çocuğumuzun olma ihtimaline ve hayallerimi gerçekleştiren senin gibi tatlı ve romantik kocaya sahip olduğum için ne kadar çok şanslı olduğumu düşünüyordum." Junmyeon, Kris'in çenesi öptü.

"Pekâlâ, bir çocuk beklemiyoruz şu anda çünkü sen hamile değilsin." Kris bir gerçeği dile getirir gibi söylediğinde Junmyeon somurttu. Kris eşinin ifadesine kıkırdadı.

"Ama yapabiliriz." Kris gözlerindeki yaramaz parıltılarla baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde söyledi.

Junmyeon'u kucağına aldığında genç olan şaşkınlıktan bağırdı. Kris onu odalarına taşırken Junmyeon'un elleri hemen Kris'in boynuna dolandı. İkisi de bakışlarını kaçırmamıştı.

"Bu düğün gecemiz gibi hissettiriyor." Kris fısıldadı.

*********************

İlk gecelerinden bu yana, pek sık sevişmiyorlardı. Ancak Kris beraber oldukları ilk gece Junmyeon'a hiç acımamıştı. Gece boyunca beş raunt yapmışlardı. Junmyeon ertesi sabah kalkamamıştı --suçlu tabiki Kris'ti. İşe gidememişti çünkü yaşadığı acıyla başa çıkamazdı.

Junmyeon'da bir şeyler olduğunu bir ay sonra fark etmişlerdi. Daha sık acıkıyordu ve daha önce yemediği yiyecekleri istiyordu. Junmyeon'un iştahının değişmesini izlemek Kris için eğlenceliydi. Böyle giderse Junmyeon'un kilo alacağını söylemişti. Evet, bu Junmyeon'u gücendirmişti ve kendini banyoya kilitleyerek Kris'in onu sevmediğine dair söylenip durmuştu. Bir hafta sonra kahvaltıdan bitimlerinde Junmyeon kusmaya başlamıştı ve her şey Kris için anlam kazanmıştı. 'Onun Junmyeon'u hamileydi.'

"Junnie, orada iyi misin?" Kris endişeli sesle sordu.

"Evet iyiyim. Sen--" Midesini yeniden boşaltmak için durakladı.

"İyi olduğunu sanmıyorum bebeğim. Bir haftadır kusuyorsun ve özellikle de kahvaltıdan sonra oluyor." Kris kocasına umutla söyledi.

Junmyeon kızardı ve banyodan daha solgun bir halde çıkmıştı. "Doktora gitmeliyiz çünkü bunun midemin bozulmasından dolayı olduğuna eminim." Kris'e yaklaşarak söyledi.

Junmyeon kendisine olanları anlamayan tek kişi olduğunda Kris kafasını duvara vurmak istiyordu. Kris kendini hazırlamıştı çünkü eşinin hamile olduğu haberini almak için çok heyecanlıydı. Kliniğe vardıklarında Kris hızla doktoru görmek istediğini söyledi. Ricası yerine getirildi ve Junmyeon'un doktorunun odasına girdiler. Junmyeon'un kan ve idrar testlerinden sonra doktor sonuçları beklemelerini söyledi.

"Nedir bunlar Kris?" Junmyeon tısladı.

"Birazdan anlayacaksın." Kris, Junmyeon’un şakağını öptü.

Doktor elinde test sonuçlarıyla geldi ve yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. Junmyeon oturduğu yerde doğruldu ve başını yana eğdi. Kusmalarını tek bir cevabı vardı.

"Tebrikler, Bay ve Bayan Wu, ilk çocuğunuzu bekliyorsunuz." Doktor gülümseyerek söyledi.

Junmyeon'un gözyaşlarına boğulması uzun sürmemişti. Kris eşine sarılarak 'Seni seviyorum' ve 'Teşekkür ederim' sözcüklerini mırıldanırken eşi durmaksızın hıçkırıp ağlıyordu.


	35. 35.Bölüm

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol düğünlerinin iki hafta içinde olacağını duyurduklarında Kyungsoo üç aylık dönemine girmişti. 6 aylık hamileydi ve Kyungsoo yeniden hamile olmasına hiç bu kadar minnettar olamazdı. En yakın arkadaşı yakında evleneceği için Kyungsoo yardım etmek istiyordu. Aileleriyle meşgul olmalarına rağmen Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun vardiyalarını yapıyorlardı. Part-time elemanlar ayarladıklarında kafenin popülerliği gün geçtikçe artmaya başlamıştı.

Kyungsoo aynanın karşısına geçmiş şiş karnını inceliyordu. Eliyle tekrar tekrar karnını okşayarak neden oğlunun çok hareketli olmadığını düşünüyordu. Doktor oğlunun muhtemelen uyuduğunu ya da sakin bir bebek olduğunu söylemişti. Bu onu endişelendiriyordu çünkü Sehun sürekli tekme atardı. Ancak Kyungsoo sakin bir oğlu olmasını rahatlatıcı buluyordu çünkü Sehun zaten yaşına göre oldukça hiperaktifti.

Kai boğazını temizleyerek varlığını bildirdi. Kyungsoo arkasını döndüğünde nişanlısının ona baktığını gördü. "Bebeğim ne yapıyormuş?" Kai kollarını Kyungsoo'nun etrafına doladı ve karnının üzerinde birleştirdi.

"Oğlumuzu hareket ettiriyorum." dedi Kyungsoo.

"Neden?" Kyungsoo'nun boynunu öperek sordu Kai.

"Çünkü altı aylık hamileyim ve yakında hareket etmesi lazım. Sehun 7/24 saat hareket ederdi." Kyungsoo dudak büktü. 

"Hazır olduğunda hareket edecektir. Her neyse, doktor oğlumuzun sakin bir çocuk olduğunu söylemedi mi?" Kai endişeli nişanlısını sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Ama o çok sakin!" Kyungsoo karşı çıkarak ayağını yere vurdu.

"Şimdi, neden oğlumuz hakkında endişelenmeyi bırakıp dışarı çıkmıyorsun? Bahar geldi. Yılın en sevdiğin zamanı, değil mi?" Kai sordu. 

"Tabii ki! Ama Baekhyun'la alışveriş yaptıktan sonra çünkü ona bugün alışverişte eşlik edeceğime söz verdim." Kyungsoo, Kai'nin âşık olduğu gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

***************************

Oğlu yeniden ağlamaya başlarken Kyungsoo, Sehun'un seviyesine eğilmeye çalışıyordu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un düğün sabahıydı ve Kyungsoo'nun şu anda istediği en son şey Sehun'un kaprisleriydi. Erken uyanmış ve ailesinin odasına girerek örtüleri üzerlerinden çekmişti. Çift bahar ayazıyla titremişti. Kai huysuz çocuğun ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için ilk uyanandı.

"Sorun ne Sehunnie?" Kai sordu, sesi yeni uyandığı için boğuktu.

"Gevreğimi istiyorum! Hemen!" Sehun aniden emretmişti.

"Saat daha sabahın altısı. Seremoniye katılmadan önce öğlen bire kadar zamanımız var. Neden biraz daha uyumuyorsun, uyandığın zaman bizde sana gevreğini getiririz." Kai küçük çocuğa açıklama yapıyordu.

"Ama ben gevreğimi hemen istiyorum!" Sehun sızlanıyordu.

"Lütfen yatağa geri döner misin? Appa ve baba yorgun, kardeşinin büyümesi için appanın uyuması lazım." Kai çocuğu odalarından çıkarmaya çalışırken açıkladı.

"Bu adil değil! Sen ve appa hep bebeği umursuyor, bebek, bebek, bebek sürekli bebek!" Sehun ağlayarak odasına koşturdu.

Kyungsoo, Sehun'un çıkardığı gürültülere uyanmıştı. Kai uykulu nişanlısına baktı ve uyumaya devam etmesini söyledi. Kyungsoo karşı çıkacaktı çünkü Sehunnie'sine her şeyin yolunda olduğunu ve appasının sadece onu sevdiğini söylemesi gerekiyordu. Kai inat etmişti ve büyük olana uyuması gerektiğini söyledi çünkü Sehun'un küçük kardeşi doğduğunda vazgeçmeyi öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. 

O sabah, Kyungsoo ve Kai uyandığında Sehun'un kahvaltısını yaparak en sevdiği programı izlediğini gördüler. Kai, Sehun'un sütlü gevreğini yediğini fark etti. Çocuğa yaklaşarak günaydın manasında yanağını öptü. Sehun eliyle Kai babasının az önce öptüğü yanağını sildi. Kai omuz silkerek mutfağa gitti.

"Sehun bugün beni görmezden mi geliyor?" Kai sandalyelerden birine oturarak sordu.

"Sanırım." Kyungsoo cevapladı.

"Neden?" 

"Çünkü bu sabah ona gevreğini vermedin." Kyungsoo cevapladı. Kai'nin karşısındaki sandalyeye otururken Kai, Kyungsoo'nun hazırladığı kahvaltıyı yiyordu. 

"Yakında düzelecek mi?" Sehun'un düşündüğünden daha fazla incinmiş olabileceği düşüncesi rahatsız ediyordu.

"Onu bu sabah ne kadar incittiğine göre değişir. Sana tavsiye, onu yalnız bırak çünkü yakında sana gelir." Kyungsoo söyleyerek kıyafetlerini değiştirmek için kalktı.

Kyungsoo, Sehun'u arabanın arkasındaki çocuk koltuğuna oturttu ve kemerini taktı. Daha sonra kendisi arabaya binerek kemerini taktıktan sonra Kai arabayı çalıştırdı. Kai, Sehun'un tüm gün onu görmezden geleceğini fark etti. Kai çocukla konuşmayı birçok kez denedi ama Sehun'un ifadesi hiç değişmemişti. Sehun'un, Kyungsoo'ya koşarak kucağına almasını istediği zamanlar oluyordu çünkü Kai'in etrafında olmak istemiyordu. Bunu görmek Kai'yi incitiyordu çünkü Kyungsoo'nun yeniden hamile kalmasından beri Sehun, Kyungsoo'ya daha fazla düşkünleşmişti. Ancak Kai bunu üç yaşındaki bir çocuğun kaprisi olarak kenara attı.

Kiliseye vardıklarında kendilerine ayrılan yere oturdular. Kyungsoo kenardaydı çünkü Baekhyun koridorda yürürken onu iyi görmek istiyordu. Sehun iki ebeveyni arasındaydı. Kai, Sehun'un yanına oturmaya zorlanmasına memnundu çünkü bunu çocukla konuşmak için bir avantaj olarak görüyordu. Birçok kez başarısız denemesinden sonra küçük çocuk annesinin kolunu çekiştirerek Baekhyun'u daha iyi görme bahanesiyle kendisini koridor tarafına oturtması için yalvarmıştı. Kyungsoo, Kai'yi hayal kırıklığına uğratarak buna izin vermişti.

Kilise kapıları açılıp Baekhyun ortaya çıkınca piyanist düğün marşını çalmaya başladı. Tüm davetliler Baekhyun'un güzelliğine yemin edebilirlerdi. Chanyeol'un gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyürken gözlerini diğerinin üzerinden alamıyordu. En yakın arkadaşının güzel görüntüsü Kyungsoo'yu yerinde zıplatmıştı. Gelecekteki düğününün nasıl olacağını düşündürtmüştü.

Yeminler edildi ve yüzükler takıldı, Chanyeol bir öpücükle evliliklerini mühürledi. Davetliler yeni evli çifti alkışladılar ve çift el ele yürümeye başladı. Kilisenin önünde durarak yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdiler. Bayan Byun kucağındaki küçük Yixing'i Baekhyun'a verirken Chanyeol, Luhan'ı kucağına aldı ve beraber ilk aile fotoğrafını çekindiler. Baekhyun çiçeğini arkasında bekleyen kişilere attı. Ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde çiçek şaşıran Kyungsoo'nun kollarına düşmüştü.

"Sırada biz varız bebeğim." Kai baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle nişanlısının kulağına fısıldadı.

************************

O gece Kai, Sehun'u yatırmayı önermişti çünkü küçük çocukla konuşması gerekiyordu. Appası yerine en nefret ettiği --şimdilik-- Kai babasının geldiğini görünce Sehun somurttu. Sehun örtüleri üzerine çekerek sırtını Kai'ye döndü.

"Sehunnie." Kai küçük çıkıntıya seslendi. "Kai baba sabah olanlardan dolayı çok üzgün. Seni sevmiyor demek değildi. Seni, appanı ve kardeşini eşit derecede seviyorum. Ama tatlım, özellikle Kai baba ve appa uyurken, garip zamanlarda yemek istememelisin." Kai açıkladı.

"Yani, beni seviyor musun?" Sehun'un sesi örtünün altında boğuk çıkmıştı.

"Evet seviyorum. Appanın seni sevdiği kadar çok seviyorum seni." Kai dedi.

"Gerçekten mi? Jonginnie baba kadar çok mu?" Sehun sordu.

"Evet, seni herkesin sevdiği kadar çok seviyorum." 

Sehun başını örtünün altından çıkardı ve Kai'yi ne kadar çok sevdiğini mırıldanarak sıkıca sarıldı. Kai uzun zaman sonra onu sonunda yatırabilmişti. Odadan çıktığında Kyungsoo'nun dikilmiş onu izlediğini gördü. "Bugün çok iyi iş çıkardın." Kai'nin dudaklarını öperek fısıldadı Kyungsoo

_'Çok iyi yaptım çünkü Jongin hyunga yerine geçmek ve Sehun'un istediği her şeyi yapmak için elimden geleni yapacağıma söz verdim.'_


	36. 36.Bölüm

Kyungsoo küçük ailesine kahvaltı hazırlamak için mutfağa geçti. Yine yılın en sevdiği zamandı. Ama bu baharı Sehun'la kutlamıyordu sadece, müstakbel kocası ve içinde büyüyen oğluyla da kutlayacaktı. Kyungsoo o sabah erken uyanmıştı çünkü Sehunnie'nin bir yıllık çalışmanın sonucunda sonunda performans sergileyeceğini hatırlamıştı. Kai ve Sehun'un pratik ve son hazırlıklar için erkenden dans okulunda olması gerekiyordu.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in mezarını ziyaret edecekti. Jongin onu bıraktığından beri üç yıl olmuştu ama Kyungsoo ilk aşkından vazgeçmişti. Bunun Kai olmasına memnundu çünkü kendisine acımada boğulması kaçınılmaz olurdu. İçinde büyüyen neşe kaynağı için Kai'ye teşekkür etmeliydi. Kai'nin Sehun'u omzuna oturtmuş uçak sesi çıkardığını duyunca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Sehun'u o durumda görünce Kyungsoo az daha kalp krizi geçirecekti.

"Kai! İndir onu hemen!" Bebeğini indirmeye çalışarak bağırdı Kyungsoo.

"Olmaz appa! Sehunnie bunu çok sevdi!" Sehun karşı çıkarken Kai evin içinde koşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Hamile olmasaydım çoktan Sehun'u indirirdim." Kyungsoo kendi kendine söyleniyordu. Kahvaltıyı hazırlarken gözlerini onların üzerinden çekmemişti.

Kyungsoo hazırlıklarına devam ediyordu. Krepleri tabaklara koydu ve sevdiği için iki kutu öğle yemeği hazırlamıştı. Jongin'e kahvaltı ve öğle yemeği hazırlamayı özlemişti. Jongin'in yanında olup oğlunun büyümesini gördüğünü istediği çok zaman oluyordu. Ama Kai'nin yanında olmasına memnundu. Keşkeli düşüncelerine rağmen Kyungsoo, Jongin'in onları uzaktan izlediğini ve kutsadığını biliyordu.

"Kai baba! Dur!" Sehun bağırınca Kai onu yere bıraktı. "Bugün babamı selamlamam lazım! Bunu her zaman bugün beraber yapmalıyız. Ama babama bazı şeyleri söylemem lazım!" Sehun heyecanla bağırdı. 

Sehun ve Kai Jongin için ayrılan köşedeki yere, Kyungsoo'nun yanına oturdular ve ellerini birleştirdiler. "Baba! Bugün Sehunnie'nin ilk performansı var. Kai babanın yardımıyla performans yapabileceğim. Baba beni düzgünce izleyemez biliyorum ama seni ziyarete geldiğimizde senin önünde de dans edeceğim. Seni seviyorum baba!" Sehun söyledikten sonra kahvaltısı için mutfağa koşturdu.

**********************

Kai onları kafeye götürmüştü. Yolun kenarına park etti ve Kyungsoo'nun arabadan inmesine yardım etti. Kyungsoo sadece hamile olduğunu, sakat olmadığını ve Kai'nin ona çok kırılganmış gibi davranmaması gerektiğine dair bir şeyler mırıldandı. Sehun appasının kafesindeki çalışanları selamlamak için arabadan indi. Junmyeon amcasının yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle duran yaşlı bir adamın yanında olduğunu gördü.

Diğerine yaklaşarak şişen karnına elini koydu. "Appa gibi senin de buranda bebek mi var?" Sehun masumca sorduğunda Junmyeon kızardı.

"Evet var." Junmyeon utanmasını gizleyerek yumuşak sesle cevapladı.

"Oh vay canına! Yixing ve kardeşimin Lulu ve Sehunnie gibi bir oyun arkadaşı olacak." Sehun neşeyle söyledi.

Sehun'un, Junmyeon'un karnıyla konuşmasını izlerken Kyungsoo ve Kai gülüyordu. Sehun'un herkesin karnındaki bebekle konuşmasını bilmek büyüleyiciydi. Sehun'un Junmyeon'a bir şey yapmaması için Kyungsoo elini Sehun'un omzuna koydu. Sehun dudak bükerek Kai'nin yanına gitti ve elini tuttu. 7 aylık hamileliğine rağmen Sehun'un boyuna eğilmeye çalıştı.

"Şimdi appaya bir öpücük ver." Kyungsoo yanağını gösterdi.

Sehun memnuniyetle Kyungsoo'yu öptü ve annesini çekiştirdi. Kyungsoo oğluna merakla baktı. Sehun elini Kyungsoo'nun karnına yasladı. "Kardeşim! Orada uslu bir çocuk ol. Çok fazla hareket etme. Hyung bu gecenin performansı için prova yapacak." Kyungsoo'nun karnını öperek söyledi.

Kyungsoo oğlunun kardeşiyle günlük konuşmasına alışmasına iç çekti. Bebek, Sehun'un öpücüğünden sonra tekmeledi, Sehun'a kötü çocuk olduğu cevabını veriyordu. Kyungsoo nişanlısına bu durumdan onu çıkarması için umutla baktı. Kai, Sehun'u çekiştirerek kucağına aldı. Nişanlısına dönerek öptü ve caddenin karşısındaki dans okuluna yöneldi. 

***********************

Sabah beklediklerinden çabuk geçmişti. Baekhyun artık Yixing'i vardiyalarına yanında getiriyordu. Yixing'e dönüşümlü olarak bakıyorlardı. Junmyeon ve Kris'in işe aldığı yeni çalışan sevimli ve tatlı bir çocuktu. Çocuklarla arası da iyiydi. Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun çocukla düzgünce tanıştırılmadıklarından, iş arkadaşlarıyla resmiyeti ortadan kaldırmıştı. Genç adam Baekhyun'un yanına oturdu ve Yixing'in karnını doyurmasını izlemeye başladı.

"Yani sen Kris ve Junmyeon hyungun bahsettiği yeni çalışansın?" Kyungsoo sorduğunda genç adam hızla ayağa kalktı.

"E-evet." cevapladı ve resmi bir şekilde eğildi.

Kyungsoo diğerini durdurmuştu çünkü bu garip hissettiriyordu. "Ah. Bunu yapmana gerek yok. Adın ne?" Kyungsoo kalp gülümsemesiyle sordu.

"Yoo Youngjae." diye cevapladı.

"Ah, Youngjae. Anladım. Kris ve Junmyeon hyung sana kafenin ortağı olduğumu söylemişlerdir sanırım?" Kyungsoo sorduğunda çocuk başını sallayarak onayladı. "Ben Do Kyungsoo." 

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Kyungsoo-shi, Baekhyun-shi." Youngjae eğilerek ikisini de selamladı.

"Lütfen bize hyung de. Resmi olmak zorunda değilsin." Kyungsoo soyunma odasına giderken söyledi.

"Gerçekten mi?" Youngjae ensesini kaşıyarak sordu. "O hamile mi? Patlayacak gibi görünüyor." dedi.

"Evet hamile. 7 aylık hamile. Nişanlısı kafeye gelmemesini söylüyor ama o biraz inatçıdır. Yixing'i de ben doğurdum." Baekhyun gülümseyerek oğlunun Youngjae'ye uzanmasını izliyordu.

"Onu kucağına almak ister misin?" Baekhyun önerdi.

Youngjae dikkatle bebeği kollarına alırken Yixing'e hayranlıkla gülümsedi. "Keşke benim bebeğim de hemen doğsa." Youngjae mırıldanmıştı, Baekhyun'un gözünden kaçmadı.

"Sende mi hamilesin?" diye sordu.

"Evet. İkinci ayımdayım aslında." Youngjae söyledi, hamile olduğunu öğrendiği zamanı hatırlayınca gülümsedi.

"Youngjae, seni bekleyen birisi var. Baekhyun, işine dön." Kris'in sesi konuşmalarını bölmüştü.

Kris, Yixing'i diğerinden aldı ve uyuması için sallamaya başladı. Baekhyun oğlunun alnından öptükten sonra işine geri döndü. Daehyun'un elinde bir buket gülle Youngjae'nin önünde diz çöktüğünü görünce dumura uğramıştı. Daehyun'un az önce ona evlilik teklifi ettiğini anlayacak kadar orada dikilmişti. Daehyun'un, Youngjae gibi genç birinin önünde diz çökmesi şaşırtıcıydı. Baekhyun diğerinin bunu yapabileceğini düşünmemişti ama önündeki sahne ona dokunaklı gelmişti.

Youngjae sonunda evet dediğinde ve Daehyun parmağına yüzüğü taktığında tüm kafe alkışladı. Youngjae arkasını dönere iş ve aynı zamanda yeni arkadaşlarına baktı ve onlara yüzüğünü gösterdi. Ama Baekhyun'u görünce Daehyun'un nefesini içine çekmesi havayı bozmuştu.

"Baekhyun hyung. Bu Daehyun, nişanlım ve bebeğimin babası." Youngjae resmi bir şekilde Baekhyun'a tanıttı.

"Youngjae, tezgâha gelmen lazım. Tanıştırmaları sonra yaparsın." Kyungsoo, Youngjae'ye seslendi. 

"Artık benden özür dilemek zorunda değilsin çünkü seni çoktan affettim. Onun bebeği için sorumluluk almana çok şaşırdım aslına bakarsan. Ona âşık olduğunu görebiliyorum. Bir şey daha Daehyun, sen incittiğin için onun bana gelip ağlamasını istemiyorum çünkü yemin ederim toplarını kesip fillere yediririm. Luhan'ın seni babası olarak bilmesini istemediğim için aramızda olanları unutabilirsin. Biz mutluyuz. Ve Youngjae'yle mutlu olduğunu düşünüyorum." Baekhyun, Daehyun'un omzunu arkadaşça sıktı.

"Teşekkürler Baek. Tüm hatalarımı fark etmemi sağladığın için teşekkürler. Ve evet, Youngjae'yi asla incitmeyeceğim çünkü ona delicesine aşığım." Daehyun gülümseyerek cevapladı. Baekhyun, Daehyun'un gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediği bir şey fark etti: Aşk ve hayranlık.


	37. 37.Bölüm

"KAI! ONU ORAYA KOYMA!" Kyungsoo'nun sesi çocuk odasında yankılandı.

Çift oğullarının gelmesi için son hazırlıklarını yapıyordu. Kyungsoo ilk hamileliğinden daha fazla dırdırcı olmuştu. Kai doktordan Kyungsoo'nun son üç ayına girdiğini ve son ayında daha fazla huysuz olacağını öğrenmişti. Eğer Kai son üç ayda onun ruh hali değişimlerine katlandıysa son aya da katlanırdı. Kai n'inci kez iç çekti o hafta çünkü Kyungsoo'nun sürekli bir şeyler emretmesinden gına gelmişti.

"Kyungie~ mumları oraya koymamın ne sakıncası var?" Kai sızlandı.

"Çünkü güzel görünmeyecek ve oğlumuz bundan hoşlanmayacak." Kyungsoo cevapladı.

"Güzel görünmeyeceğini nasıl bilebilir?" Kai sordu. "O daha doğmadı. Sana mumları burada istemediğini söyleyemez." Kai duvarın yanındaki beşiği işaret etti.

"Annelik içgüdüleri, salak!" Kyungsoo o gün üçüncü kez çığlık attı ve yastığı Kai'ye fırlattı.

"Appa. Sehunnie acıktı. Yemek istiyorum." Sehun karnını okşayarak odaya girdi ve sızlandı.

Kyungsoo memnuniyetle oğlunun elini tuttu ve mutfağa gitti. Kai elinde mumlarla kalmıştı, yastıklar ve çarşaf yerdeydi. Hayatı bundan daha iğrenç olamazdı. Çocuk odasını dekore ettikleri hafta boyunca Kyungsoo, Kai'nin onu ya da bebeği artık sevmediğini iddia ederek kafeye ağlayarak dönmüştü. Kai büyük olanı çok sevdiğine ikna etmek için saatlerini harcıyordu ve bir yılda gitmediği kadar çok gitmişti bu ay kafeye. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun odanın bitmediği ve doğumu yakın olduğu için üzüldüğünü öğrenmişti.

Kai daha sonra Kyungsoo'ya istediklerini verdi ve çocuk odasını hazırladı. Bir hafta içinde hazırlamaya söz verdiğini hatırlamıyordu. Ama Kyungsoo'nun doğumundan önce hazırlayacağına söz verdiğini hatırlıyordu. Krem rengi yerine süt mavisi satın aldığı için Kyungsoo yaygarayı koparmıştı. Kai oğulları olacağını ve süt mavisinin daha uygun olacağını söylemişti. Ama Kyungsoo'nun aklında başka şeyler vardı. Oğullarının eşsiz olduğunu ve mavi yerine kremi seveceğini iddia etmişti. Kyungsoo nasıl bilebilirdi ki? Annelik içgüdüsü olarak adlandırıyordu. _Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve kendine oğlunu görmesine bir aydan az bir süre kaldığını hatırlattı._

İkinci gün beşik geldiğinde Kyungsoo sinirlenmişti çünkü beşik istediği gibi koyu kahve olması yerine beyazdı. Beşiğin beyaz olmasının nedeni _Kyungsoo beyaz olmasını istediği içindi._ Kai işçilerden Kyungsoo'nun kaba tavrı için özür diledi. Kyungsoo onları evden kovarak istediği beşiğin o gün saat 5'e kadar gelmesini emretti. İşçiler gittiğinde Kai büyük olan nişanlısına neden koyu kahve yerine beyaz istediğini sordu ama Kyungsoo bir cevap verememişti. _Jongin hyung nasıl baş ediyormuş?_

Üçüncü günde, Kyungsoo mobilyaların kendisinin ve oğlunun istediği gibi yerleştirilmemesine sinirlenmişti. Kai'yi kulaklarından çekiştirerek çocuk odasına götürmüş ve yeniden düzenlemesini sağlamıştı. O gün birkaç kez kavga etmişlerdi çünkü Kai, Kyungsoo'nun bu düzenlemesini saçma bulmuştu. Ama sürekli alttan alan Kai'ydi çünkü Kyungsoo, Kai'nin artık onları sevmediğini söyleyerek hıçkırmaya başlıyordu. Sadece bir ay daha ve sonra bu yaygaralara bitecek.

Çocuk odası sonunda bittiğinde Kai rahatlamayla iç çekti. Kyungsoo'nun istediği gibiydi. Ancak Kai birkaç gün içinde doğum olursa şaşırmazdı, Kyungsoo ona çocuk odasını yeniden düzenlemesi için bağırmaya başlayabilirdi. Aç bir mideyle mutfağa girdiğinde Kyungsoo'nun ona yemek hazırlamadığını gördü.

"Kyungsoo, yemeğim nerde?" Pororo'yu izleyen adama sordu.

"Oh. Sana yapmadım çünkü çocuk odasının daha uzun süreceğini düşündüm." Kyungsoo basitçe yanıtladı, gözleri hala televizyondaydı.

Kai sınıra dayanmıştı. Kyungsoo sekizinci ayına ulaşınca iyice tembelleşmişti. Kyungsoo'nun karnından dolayı bir şey yapmak istememesini anlıyordu. Ama ev işlerinin çoğunu yapmayarak Kai'nin üzerine atmıştı. Şimdi de Kai'ye yemek bile hazırlamamıştı.

"Lanet olsun Kyungsoo!" Kai küfrederek kumandayı aldı ve televizyonu kapattı.

"Hey! İzliyordum ama!" Kyungsoo homurdandı ve kumandayı almak için yerinden kalktı.

"Görebiliyorum. Ama aç olduğumu ve yemeğe ihtiyacım olduğunu göremiyor musun?" Kai'nin sesi yükselmişti.

"O zaman kendin hazırla. Yoruldum ve kocaman olduğum için yapamıyorum." Kyungsoo karnını göstererek cevapladı.

"YORGUN MU?! BANA SÖYLEYEBİLECEĞİN TEK ŞEY BU MU?! Son bir haftadır sürekli bunu söylüyorsun. Sekizinci aya ulaştığından beri tek bir ev işini yapmadın ve bana emredip durdun!" Kai sonunda patlamıştı.

"KİM OLDUĞUMU SANIYORSUN?! SENİN HİZMETÇİN MİYİM?! BEN SENİN NİŞANLINIM VE KOCAMAN VE ŞİŞTİĞİN İÇİN BANA YAPMANI İSTEDİĞİN HER ŞEYİ ÖYLECE SÖYLEME!" Kai bağırdıktan sonra arabasının anahtarlarını almak için odaya gitti.

Kyungsoo oturma odasında ayaklarına bakarak ağlıyordu. Nişanlısına karşı zalim ve talepkâr olduğunu fark etmişti. Suçluluk onu yiyip bitiriyordu ve hatalarını nasıl düzelteceğini bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo anahtarların sesini duydu ve Kai'nin odalarından çıktığını gördü.

"N-nereye gidiyorsun?" Kyungsoo yaşlı gözlerle sordu.

"Dışarı. Birisi yapmak istemediği için kendime yemek alacağım." Kai evden çıkmadan önce söyledi.

****************************

Kai daha da kötü hissediyordu. Asla Kyungsoo'ya bağırmak istememişti. İçine ne kaçtığını bilmiyordu ama nişanlısını haşlamıştı. Kai neredeyse dokuz aydır Kyungsoo'nun değişimleriyle uğraşıyordu. Ve Kyungsoo'nun istekleri yetip artmıştı. Bazen sevimliydi ama bazen nedensizleşiyordu. Kyungsoo'nun geçen hafta davrandığı gibi mesela. Kai direksiyonu sıktırdı ve kendini sakinleştirmeye ve ağlamamaya çalıştı. Suçlu hissediyordu. Çok suçlu. Kai, Chanyeol'dan bir şeyler istemenin şu anda istediği son şey olduğunu biliyordu. Ama fiziksel olarak burada olmamasına rağmen saçmalıklarını dinleyecek doğru kişi oydu.

Kai arabadan indi ve elinde bir buket beyaz gül ve karanfiller vardı. Derin bir nefes alarak alışkın olduğu patikada yürümeye başladı. Mezar taşının üzerini kaplamış kuru yaprakları temizledi. Üzerinde yazan ismi okuyarak gülümsedi: Kim Jongin. Kai gergindi çünkü bu Jongin hyungu ilk kez kendi başına ziyaret edişiydi. Dikkatle buketi yerleştirdi ve orada dikildi.

"Merhaba Jongin hyung," Kai garipçe başladı çünkü Kyungsoo olmadan bunu ilk kez yapıyordu. "Beni burada beklemediğini biliyorum çünkü her zaman evde yardımını istedim. Ama bugün gerekliydi. Sanırım hayatımın en büyük hatasını yaptım. Kyungsoo ve ben birlikte yaşamaya başladığımdan beri oldu çoğu. Kyungsoo'yu mutlu edeceğime söz vermiştim ama bunu yaptığımı sanmıyorum. Ona bugün bağırdım. Bağırdım çünkü burama kadar gelmişti. Emirleri sinirimi bozuyordu ve bazıları oldukça komik. Apartmandan çıktığımı söylerken parçalara ayrılmak üzereydi. Buraya bugün geldim çünkü bana bağırmayacak, kızmayacak ya da kafama vurmayacak tek kişi sensin. Kyungsoo'yu bulup özür dilememi düşünüyorsun sanırım. Ben de öyle düşünüyorum. Jongin hyung, sözümü tutamadığım için özür dilerim. Hatalarımın bedelini ödüyorum. Lütfen Kyungsoo'nun beni affetmesi için bana şans dile." dedi Kai.

"Teşekkürler Jongin hyung." Kai sözlerini bitirdi ve resmi olarak eğildi.

**************************

Kyungsoo kırmızı ve şiş gözlerle kafeye girmişti. Baekhyun çocuğunu Youngjae'ye vererek hızla en yakın arkadaşına koştu. Sehun, Luhan'ı görür görmez ellerindeki Rubik küple yanına koştu ve nasıl çözdüğünü anlatmaya başladı. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun elinden tutarak onu yönlendirdi. Joonmyun hamile olana hızla sıcak çikolata hazırladı. Kyungsoo sakinleştiğinde onlara son birkaç aydır Kai'yle aralarında olanları ve Kai'in bencilliğine kızdığını anlattı.

"Senin hatan olmadığını biliyorsun Soo. Ruh hali değişimlerini kontrol edemezsin. Nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmiyorum çünkü Yixing'e hamileyken değişken değildim." Baekhyun açıkladı.

"Henüz ruh hali değişimlerim başlamadı benim de." Junmyeon elini dört aylık karnına koydu.

"Ama bencil olmamalıyım." Kyungsoo hıçkırmaya başladı.

"Sorun yok. Kai yakında gelecektir çünkü seni çok seviyor. Hamileliğin boyunca tüm kavgalarınızı hatırlasana. Saatler içinde özür dilemek için geldi hep." Baekhyun devam etti.

"Ama bu en kötüsüydü." Kyungsoo ağladı.

Diğer iki arkadaşı Kyungsoo'nun sırtını okşamaktan başka bir şey yapamıyorlardı. Her şeyin iyi olacağını ve Kai'nin her an kapıdan gireceğini söylüyorlardı. Ancak Kyungsoo dediklerini dinlemiyordu bile. Kafenin kapısının zili çalınca Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. Kai'nin elinde 15 tane gülle dikildiğini gördü. Kyungsoo kaçmak istiyordu çünkü Kai'yi şu anda görmek istemiyordu. Ama karnındaki bebek onu dinlemeyerek tekmelemeye başlamıştı. Babasının orada olduğunu anlamıştı belki de.

"Kyungsoo," Kai yumuşak bir sesle seslendi. "Sana korkunç bir sevgili ve oğlumuza korkunç bir baba olduğum için özür dilerim. Kyungsoo, sana bağırmak istememiştim. Ama ben sadece işten dolayı çok gergindim. Oğlumuz geleceği için gerginim ve korkuyorum. Sana o anda patladığım için üzgünüm. Benden çok fazla iş istiyordun ve ben hepsini aynı anda yapamıyordum." Kai, Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşarak gülleri uzattı.

"Kırmızı güllerin anlamını biliyor musun? Seni seviyorum anlamına geliyorlar. Seni çok seviyorum Kyungsoo. Ve neden 15 tane seçtim sence? Bu özür dilerim demek. Tam bir göt olduğum için özür dilerim ama seni gerçekten seviyorum. Beni affeder misin?" Kai nazikçe sordu.

Kyungsoo yaşlı gözlerle Kai'ye bakıyordu. "Sorun değil Kai-ah. Seni affettim. Bu kadar talepkâr olduğum için özür dilerim. Ben de seni seviyorum." Kyungsoo fısıldayarak kollarını Kai'nin beline doladı.


	38. 38.Bölüm

1 hafta. Kyungsoo'nun doğumuna bir hafta kalmıştı. Kai bilinmeyen nedenlerden dolayı paniklemişti. Sehun kardeşi geleceği için heyecanlıydı. Kardeşini annesinin pelvisine gitmesi için cesaretlendiriyordu --Kyungsoo oğlunun tanımlama yöntemlerine iç çekiyordu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol oğulları Yixing'in sonunda bir oyun arkadaşı olacağı için heyecanlılardı. Kris ve Junmyeon da heyecanlılardı ama Junmyeon kendi zamanı da yaklaştığı için gergindi. Kyungsoo ise bebeğin başı pelvisinde olmasına rağmen sakindi. Kyungsoo'ya göre ikinci oğlu Sehun kadar aktif değildi. Sehun doğuma bir hafta kala her dakika başı tekmelerdi.

Kai işten bir hafta izin almıştı çünkü doğumda Kyungsoo'nun yanında olmayı istiyordu. İlk çocuğunun olabildiğince özel olmasını iddia etmişti. Chanyeol gibi olmak istemiyordu çünkü doğumun ilk saniyelerini kaçırmıştı. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun ev işlerini üstlenmişti, yemek yapmak da dâhil. Kyungsoo'nunki kadar güzel değildi ama Sehun çok seviyordu.

****************************

Kai'nin nişanlısıyla evde kaldığı o günlerden biriydi. Öğle yemeğini dışarıdan yiyorlardı çünkü Kai, Kyungsoo'nun biricik mutfağını yakmıştı. Kyungsoo sırtındaki ağrıdan ve şiş ayaklarından şikâyet ediyordu. Kai nişanlısının iki küçük ayağına masaj yapıyordu. Sehun eğlenceli bulduğu için onlara katılmıştı. Kai sessizliği ilk bozandı.

"Doğumda Sehun'u nereye koyacağız?" diye sordu.

"O da bizimle gelecek." Kyungsoo basitçe cevapladı, ayağına masaj yapılmasını izliyordu.

"Pis olmayacak mı?" Kai sordu.

"Hayır, olmayacak. Baekhyun doğumdayken yanımızda çocuklar vardı ve pis değildi. İşbirliği yapıyorlardı." Kyungsoo bebek dergisine bakmaya başladı. "Her neyse benim Sehunnie'm kardeşi doğarken uslu duracaktır." Sehun'un ayaklarına bir şey çizdiği için dikkati dağınıktı.

Kai iç çekti çünkü en değerlisinin doğmasını görmek istiyordu --doğumların hepsi planlanmazdı. Kyungsoo'nun yanına oturdu ve parmağındaki yüzükle oynamaya başladı. Sehun, Kyungsoo'nun karnını okşamaya çalışıyordu. Nişanlısının endişeli gözlerini fark etmesine rağmen derginin sayfalarını çevirmeye devam etti. Kyungsoo dergiyi Kai'nin kucağına bırakarak oğlunu kollarına aldı.

"Tatlım, endişelenmeyi bırakmalısın. Her şey iyi olacak." Kai'nin bacağını okşayarak söyledi. "Her neyse, acı çekecek olan benim sen değilsin." Kyungsoo homurdandı.

Sehun'u Kai'nin yanına oturtarak banyoya gitti. Bir eli sırtında, diğeri ise karnındaydı, oğlunun başını karnının altında hissediyordu. Kai nişanlısına baktı ve hemen ayağa kalktı. "Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun?"

Kai destek olmak için Kyungsoo'nun elini tuttu çünkü Kyungsoo'yu gözünün önünden ayırmak istemiyordu. Bir saniyeliğine olsa bile. "Banyoya gidiyorum aptal. Şimdi, beni sinir etmeyi kes ve bırak beni." Kyungsoo homurdanarak kolunu çekiştirdi.

Kai, Sehun'la banyonun önünde beklemek için ısrar etti çünkü düşmesi durumunda ikisi de hemen yardıma gelecekti. Kyungsoo çok korumacı olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldandı ve banyonun kapısını kilitledi. Kai'nin bu halini sevdiğini itiraf etmeliydi çünkü bunu Jongin'le yaşama şansı olmamıştı. Kai'nin ikinci doğumunda yanında olması çok güzel hissettiriyordu.

Kyungsoo işini bitirince pantolonunu yeniden giydi. Karnının alt kısmında bir ağrı hissettiğinde çıkmak üzereydi. Ağrı geçince ayağa kalktı. Kapıyı açtı ama acı bu sefer daha şiddetli gelmişti. Kai tam zamanında davrandı ve Kyungsoo'yu yakaladı. Kyungsoo'nun bacaklarından suyun akması uzun sürmemişti.

Kai doğum çantasını alıp, Sehun'u ve diğer gereklilikleri hazırlarken Kyungsoo'ya oturma odasında beklemesini söyledi. Kai hala etrafında olanları anlamayan Sehun'u kucağına aldı. Kyungsoo'nun elinden tutarak arabaya yönlendirdi. Kyungsoo'yu düzgünce yerleştirdikten sonra Sehun'u çocuk koltuğuna oturttu. Sürücü koltuğuna geçince arabayı çalıştırdı. Kai oğullarının beklenenden önce geleceği konusunda haklı olduğuna ve Kyungsoo'nun onu dinlemesi gerektiğine dair bir şeyler söyleniyordu. 

Kyungsoo acısına rağmen inanılmaz derecede sakindi. Derin nefesler alırken oğluna sakin olmasını ve yakında dünyayla buluşacağını söylüyordu. Kai sevgilisine baktı ve elini nazikçe tutarak sıktırdı, her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemek istiyordu. Hastaneye varınca Kris ve Junmyeon'un binadan çıktıklarını gördüler. Üçlüyü fark edince Kyungsoo'nun doğum yaptığını anlamışlardı. Hala anlamsız bakışlar atan Sehun'u Kai'den aldılar ve Kai hamile nişanlısını doğumhaneye yönlendirdi.

***************************

Hastaneye sürüşte sakin olmasına rağmen Kai doğumhanede canavara dönüşen Kyungsoo'ya inanamıyordu. Kyungsoo hemşirelere ve doktorlara acıyı azaltmadıkları ve bebeğini çıkarmadıkları için küfrediyordu. Kai yanında dikilerek sevgilisine her şeyin iyi olacağını ve oğullarının birkaç dakika içinde yanlarında olacağını söylüyordu. O anda Kyungsoo, Kai'yi yakalarından kavradı ve onu bir daha hamile bırakmaması için tehdit etti. Bir saatlik küfür ve acı çığlıkların sonunda güzel erkek çocuk dünyaya gelmişti.

Kai saçları darmadağın bir halde doğumhaneden çıktı. Yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. "Baba oldum millet!"

Sehun, Junmyeon 'un kucağından atladı ve kardeşini görmek için babasına koşturdu. Kyungsoo'nun bebeğini orada görememişlerdi ama arkalarını döndüklerinde bir hemşirenin bileğinde Kyungsoo yazan yeni doğanı içeriye getirdiğini gördüler. Kardeşini görünce Sehun'un yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Kai bebeği kucaklarına almayı istemişti hemşireden.

"Ee, ona ne isim vereceğiz?" Kris, Kai'nin oğlunu sallamasını izlerken sordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Ama Kyungsoo ve ben düşünü--"

"Minseok." Sehun'un sesi babasının sözünü kesmişti.

"Bir şey mi dedin bebeğim?" Kai, Kris'in boynuna sokulan Sehun'a baktı.

"Minseok." Sehun tekrarladıktan sonra uykuya daldı.

"O zaman adı Minseok." dedi Kai.


	39. FİNAL

** _Not: Kafanız karışmasın, Junmyeon bir yerde 7 aylık hamile, diğer yerde ise dört aylık hamile._ **

Junmyeon hamile kaldığından beri Kris çok fazla okumaya başlamıştı. Asla kitap alıp okuyan birisi olmamıştı. Junmyeon zorlamasına rağmen hiç okumamıştı. Kris kitap okumaktan nefret ederdi. Kitap okumanın derisini yüzmek gibi olduğunu söylerdi. Junmyeon yedinci ayındaydı ve kıyafetlerine sığmamaya başlamıştı. Mutfakta kendini meşgul ediyordu --yine aşermelerinden birini hazırlıyordu. Elinde bir kâse kurabiye ve kremalı muzla mutfaktan çıktı.

"Bu saatte ne yiyorsun?" Kris okuduğu kitabı bıraktı ve kocasını bacaklarının arasına çekti.

"Bunu!" Junmyeon sevinçle kaşığı Kris'e uzattı.

"Affedersin bebeğim. Ben onu yemem." Kris söyledi.

"İğrenç olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?" Junmyeon dudak büktü.

"Ben öyle bir şey demedim hayatım. Ben sadece küçük şeftalimizin yemek yemeyi istediğini ve babasının paylaşmayacağını düşünüyorum." Kris cevapladı ve Junmyeon'un karnını okşadı. 

"Her zaman kelimelerle oynuyorsun." Junmyeon homurdandı.

***********************

Junmyeon ve Kris klinikte sıralarını bekliyorlardı. Junmyeon parmaklarıyla bilinçsizce karnını okşuyordu ve Kris boştaki elini büyük eliyle kaplamıştı. Junmyeon çoktan dördüncü ayına girmişti ve doktorları cinsiyetini öğrenmek için bebeğin doğru pozisyonda olup olmadığını öğreneceklerini söylemişti. Rutin kontrolü için gergindi çünkü kızı mı oğlu mu olacağını öğrenecekti. Kris ne kadar çok evde koşturan küçük bir kız çocuğu istese de büyüdüğünde wushu yapacak bir oğlu olsun istiyordu.

Hemşire sıranın onlara geldiğini söyledi ve Kris ayağa kalkarak cesaretlendirmek için Junmyeon'un elini sıktı. Odaya girdiler ve Kris'in bıktığı normal rutini devam ettirdiler. Her zaman aynı sorular oluyordu "Ee nasılsınız Bay Kim?" "Çok fazla yemek aşeriyor musunuz?" "Bebek tekmelemeye başladı mı?" Ama başka bir soru dikkatini çekmişti. "Bebeğin cinsiyetini öğrenmeye hazır mısınız?" Doktor sordu.

Junmyeon yavaşça başını sallarken tişörtünü kaldırdı. "Oh, şişlik artık daha belirgin Bay Kim." Doktor konuşarak jeli karnına sürdü.

Bebeğin doğru pozisyonunu bulmak için Junmyeon'un karnında aleti gezdiriyordu. Junmyeon'un karnının çeşitli bölgelerine koydu. Doktor ne zaman yanlarına dokunsa Junmyeon kıkırdıyordu. Doktor diğerinin gözlerine bakarak güldü. Kris'i deli ediyordu çünkü doktorun meleksi güzellikte kocası için bir şeyler hissettiğini düşünüyordu. Doktorun Junmyeon'la şakalaşmasını izlerken Kris homurdandı -- Junmyeon'la gelmediğinde olanları düşündü. Tanıdık bir şeye rastlayınca doktorun yüzü aydınlandı ve çiftin dikkatini çekti. 

"Şuradaki şeyi görüyor musunuz?" Doktor siyah beyaz ekranı işaret etti.

"Sadede gelin." Kris doktorun sözünü kesti.

"Sağlıklı bir erkek büyüyor içinizde!" Doktor duyurdu.

Kız istemesine rağmen oğlu olacağını duyunca Kris'in yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Junmyeon küçük oğlunun görüntüsüyle ağlamaya başladı. Doktor çifti tebrik ederek Junmyeon'un karnındaki jeli sildi. Kris bunu kaçırmamıştı, peçeteyi doktordan alarak kendisi sildi jeli. Kris oğullarının resmini istedi ve doktorların hastalarına bu şekilde dokunmamalarına dair bir şeyler mırıldandı.

**************************

"Kris, oğlumuza ne isim vermeliyiz?" Junmyeon, Kris'in geniş göğsüne yaslanarak sordu.

Kris hamilelik kitabını yeniden indirdi ve oğluna süveter ören karısına baktı. "Bilmiyorum bebeğim. Sence ona ne isim verelim?"

"Ona şeftali ismini koymak istiyorum." Junmyeon neşeyle söyledi.

"Neden şeftali? Ona şeftali diye seslenirsek biraz garip olmaz mı? Büyüdüğünde arkadaşları dalga geçecektir. Dalga geçildiği için ağlamasını istemiyorum." Kris gerekçe gösterdi.

Junmyeon cevap olarak somurtmuştu. Oğluna isim verme hakkında konuşmuyordu ama oğluna karnındayken ne demeyi sevdiğinden bahsediyordu. Junmyeon bebeğine 'o' diye hitap etmek istemiyordu kesinlikle ve ayrıca oğullarına şeftali adını koymak da istemiyordu. Güney Kore'de kim oğluna şeftali ismini koyardı ki?!

"Ondan bahsetmiyordum Fan. Ona karnımdayken şeftali dememiz gerektiğini söylüyordum. Şeftaliye karar verdim çünkü sürekli şeftali aşeriyorum." Junmyeon neşeyle söyledi.

"Tamam o zaman. Bebeğimiz şeftali olsun." Kris, Junmyeon'un saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Kris, mandarinde şeftali ne demek?" Junmyeon sordu.

"Tao." diye cevapladı.

"Gerçekten mi? Tao'ya süveter örmeme yardım eder misin? Ben Hangul işliyorum o yüzden sende başka bir tane yapmalısın." Junmyeon süveteri Kris'e uzattı.

Kris onu garipçe eline aldı çünkü yapmazsa eşinin ona kızacağını biliyordu: birincisi, süveter örmeyi bilmiyordu ve ikincisi, uzun zamandır mandarin yazmadığı için hatırlamıyordu.

***************************

Suyun gelmesi için beklerken Kris ileri geri yürüyordu. Junmyeon'u bir saat önce hastaneye getirmişti çünkü diğeri kasılmaların başladığını söylemişti. Hastaneye vardıklarında, Kris'in bir hafta önce ayırttığı özel odaya alındılar. Junmyeon'a kasılmalar arasında 5 dakikalık mesafe olana kadar hazır olmayacağını söylediler. Junmyeon dayanılmaz acıdan dolayı sürekli terliyordu ve Kris de hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

"K-Kris..." Junmyeon seslendi. "D-doktoru ç-çağır. Sanırım hazırım." Junmyeon kocasına gülümsemeye çalışıyordu.

Doğum düzgün geçmişti. Kris, Junmyeon'un acıya onun sebep olduğunu söyleyerek kafasına vurup bağıracağını beklemişti ama Junmyeon sakindi. Oğullarını iterken sakindi ve oğulları doğduğunda daha da sakinleşmişti. Sandalye ile özel odaya alındı. Kris odaya girerken arkadaşlarına küçük ailesiyle tanışması için mesaj atıyordu.

Herkes Kris'ten önce gelmişti. Her biri kucağında bebeklerini taşıyordu. Luhan ve Sehun, Junmyeon Amca ve Kris Amcanın bebeğinin kimin en yakın arkadaşı olacağına dair kavga ediyorlardı. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, Yixing'i sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı çünkü bebek durmadan kıpırdanıyordu. Emeklemeye başladığından beri Yixing yerde olmak istiyordu hep. Bebek Minseok hala annesinin etrafında olmasını istiyordu ve Yixing'den kaçıyordu. Kris'in bebekle odaya girdiğinde herkes susmuştu.

"Zitao~ Appaya merhaba de." Kris, Junmyeon'un yanına otururken söyledi.

Junmyeon bebeğini kollarına aldı ve kocasına döndü. "Zitao mu?" diye sordu.

"Evet. Hamileliğin boyunca şeftali aşerdiğin ve Tao mandarinde şeftali anlamına geldiği için ona bu ismi vermeye karar verdim. Ama Zitao'yu tercih ettim çünkü kulağa daha erkeksi geliyor." Kris karısına bakarak açıkladı. "Ama sevmediysen ona başka bir isim bulabiliriz." Kris utanarak söyledi.

"Hayır. Çok sevdim. Zitao ismi olsun o zaman." Junmyeon eğildi ve oğlunun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.


	40. Son Söz

** 2 Yıl Sonra **

Kyungsoo, Park'lar ve Wu'larla olan aylık yemeğin hazırlıklarını yapıyordu. Bazen Kyungsoo aylık yemeğinden cayabilmeyi diliyordu çünkü üçüncü hamileliğini yaşıyordu. Altı aylık hamile olmasına rağmen sırt ağrıları vardı ve yorgundu. Şanslıydı ki Yixing gibi hiperaktif bir çocuk yerine Minseok gibi bir oğlu vardı. Her zaman sakin olarak düşünülen Luhan aslında küçük kardeşi kadar hareketliydi. Sehun kardeşinden çok Luhan'la vakit geçiriyordu çünkü Luhan hyung ona aitti ve kimse ona dokunamazdı.

Çocuklar yeni evlerindeki oyun alanında oynuyorlardı. Evlerinden taşınmaya karar vermişlerdi çünkü Kai koltukların dördü için yetmediğini söylemişti. Aşk yaptıkları gece Kyungsoo hamile kalmıştı yeniden. Sehun'un küçük kardeşine kötü davranmadığından emin olmak için sürekli bakınıyordu. Sehun, Minseok'u sevmiyor değildi ama çocuk _onun_ Luhan hyunguna yapıştığında inanılmaz derecede kıskanç birine dönüşüyordu. 

Ama tüm bu kıskançlık sona ermiyordu çünkü Kris ve Junmyeon'un oğlu Sehun'a âşıktı. Tao diye seslenmeyi tercih eden Zitao ne zaman toplansalar Sehun'un peşini bırakmıyordu. Tao, Sehun-ge'sini Minseok ve Yixing'den daha çok seviyordu. Tao'nun ilk kelimesinin Sehun'un adı olması şaşırtıcı değildi -- Junmyeon, Tao appa demediği için o gece saatlerce ağlamıştı. Tao bir kâğıda bir şeyler karalayıp aşkını simgelediğini söyleyerek Sehun'a vermişti. Sehun'un Luhan'a olan aşkı çok güçlü olduğu için Tao'ya duygularına karşılık veremeyeceğini söylemişti. Tao tüm gece boyunca ağlamıştı.

Kyungsoo oturma odasında çığlıklar ve ağlama sesleri geldiğini duyunca sıçramıştı. Çok geçmeden Minseok mutfağa koşturarak girdi ve bacaklarına sıkıca sarıldı. Ocağın altını kapattı ve sandalyeye oturdu. Minseok hemen Kyungsoo'nun kucağına tırmandı ve küçük kollarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna doladı.

"Sorun ne tatlım?" Kyungsoo, Minseok’un sırtını okşayarak sordu.

"Hyung çok acımasız." Minseok hıçkırarak söyledi.

"Bu sefer ne yaptı?" Kyungsoo sordu.

"Bay Owl'u attı." Minseok basitçe cevapladı. 

Kyungsoo kalktı ve Minseok'un bacaklarını beline dolayarak mutfaktan çıktı. Kai'nin Bay Owl'u yerden aldığını gördü. Minseok'a verdi ve Sehun'a yaklaştı. Sehun'un yüzünde son zamanlarda takındığı poker ifadesi vardı ve televizyon izlemeye devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo oturarak Minseok'u yanına yerleştirdi ve Sehun'un babasına sokulmasını izledi.

"Bu sefer ne yaptın Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo sordu.

"Ben bir şey yapmadım." Sehun, Kai'ye iyice sokularak cevap verdi.

"Ama Minseokkie Bay Owl'u attığını söyledi." Kyungsoo açıkladı.

"Çünkü Luhannie hyungu benden alacağını söyledi. O yüzden bende Bay Owl'u attım." Sehun kendini savunuyordu.

"Bunu yapmamalıydın Sehunnie. Küçük kardeş--" 

"Baba! Appa bana kötü davranıyor." Sehun sızlandı.

"Tamam. İkinizde yettiniz. Otur ve Minseok'a karşı yaptığın hatayı düşün. Eğer düşünmezsen, Luhan'a evlenme teklifi etmene yardım etmeyeceğim." Kai söyledikten sonra odasına gitti.

Kyungsoo yemek pişirmeye geri döndü. Çocukları izliyordu ve Sehun'un dolanarak Minseok'tan özür dilediğini gördü. İkiliye gülümsedi. Sehun'un kardeşinde özür dileyeceğini biliyordu çünkü onu çok seviyordu. Bir çift kol gizlice beline dolandığında yerinde sıçramıştı. Kyungsoo ellerini Kai'ninkilerin üzerine koydu ve alyansını hissetti.

"Bugün ne yiyeceğiz?" Kai çenesini Kyungsoo'nun omzuna koydu.

"Kimchi Spagetti." Kyungsoo cevapladı. "Sehun'a bazen bu kadar nazik olmamalısın. Hatalarını anlaması lazım."

"Ama biricik oğlumuzu azarlamaya kalbim dayanmıyor!" Kai karşı çıktı.

"Evlendiğimizden ve sana baba demeye başladığından beri ona karşı inanılmaz derecede iyi davranıyorsun." Kyungsoo söylendi.

"Biliyorum bebeğim. Ama istediğin bu değil miydi?" 

Kyungsoo cevap olarak hımladı çünkü Kai'nin anlamsız cümlelerine karşılık vermek istemiyordu. Mutfağa tabakları yerleştirdi, Kai peşinden ayrılmıyordu. "Beni bırakabilirsin. Ve lütfen karnımı okşamayı bırak." Kyungsoo sinirlenmişti.

"Neden bırakacakmışım? Onun hareketini hissetmek istiyorum." Kai söyledi.

"İstediği zaman hareket edecektir." Kyungsoo cevapladı.

Kapının çaldığını duyunca Kai karşılık verecekti. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un Kyungsoo'yla zamanını böldüğü hakkında söylenerek kapıyı açmaya gitti. Park ailesi içeri girerek kibarca selamlaştı, Sehun, Luhan'ı teklif alanına sürükledi. Kyungsoo mutfakta durmuş hayatındaki en önemli insanları izliyordu.

_'Jongin-ah. Sen gittiğinden beri altı yıl geçti. Hayatımda daha önce hiç bu kadar mutlu hissetmedim. Her zaman sensiz yaşayamayacağımı düşünmüştüm. Ama şu olanlara baksana. Hayatımdaki en harika adama sahibim. İki değerli bebeğim var ve bir diğeri ise yolda. Burada olmanı ne kadar çok isterdim. Ama Kai'ye âşık olduğumu kabul etmek zorundayım. Kesinlikle senden daha fazla. Duygusal ve zihinsel olarak yanımda olduğun için sana teşekkür ederim. Sen olmadan bunu başaramazdım. Bizi izleyip kutsadığın için teşekkürler. Teşekkürler Jongin-ah. **Bir şeyi bilmeni istiyorum: her zaman seni seveceğim, sonsuza kadar. **Ve lütfen endişelenme bebeğim çünkü bu sefer Kai'ye çok âşık olduğumdan eminim. **Ve sonunda senden vazgeçtim.'**_

** _The END._ **


End file.
